Encounter
by animefreak249
Summary: Yugi and friends are about to experience new life changing events as they meet two of Star Fox's best as well as other surprises. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Well, here's the revised version of Encounter. I'm finally getting the hang of paragraph format. The settings take place about 2 years after Battle City (and since I have no clue what happened after since I don't read the manga and I'm stuck with the pathetic dubbed series that the dubber's butchered, I don't know what happened after…well…battle city…literally). Then again, I only know about ¾ of what happened there. I still watch it a little, but just out of stupidity since nothing else good is on (at times I even watch Teen Titans (they're more decent than any of the other DC shows in my opinion)). I'd better shut up and start this fic now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Star Fox, or Star Wars, but I do own…something in this fic…a few characters and such. That's all that I know of. Oh, and the idea of this fic (I think).

* * *

Encounter 

Prologue

It's been two years since Yugi, or should we say Yami, won the Battle City Tournament. Joey and Serenity have been in contact with each other as she still stays with her mother over in who knows where. Yugi has been helping his grandpa around the shop as business seems to run slow…as usual. Yugi and his gramps saw Joey walking in with a joyful face.

"Hey, Joey. This isn't the usual you," Yugi commented.

"Well, the reason why I'm so happy is that Serenity's going to be here tonight!" Joey explained with enthusiasm.

They could see the joy in him since he's so attached to his sister. The bond they share is inseparatable. They haven't seen each other for nearly two years now. If it hadn't been for Yugi's and Joey's efforts, she would've been blinded by then.

"Well, it'd be nice for you to see her again; especially how you two are separated," Grandpa said.

"Yeah, it's nice to talk to her over the phone, but it's better when I could get together with her since we rarely see each other," Joey commented.

"Well, that's good, Joseph. It's good for the soul since she's the only thing you have for a family, besides your mother," Grandpa said.

Joey was then looking into the past; down to Duelist Kingdom. He remembers all of the battles he and Yugi have been through to get to the top to save Serenity and Yugi's grandfather from their demise.

"Hey, Joey," Yugi called.

Joey came out of his senses and questioned, "Huh? What is it?"

"I think we should get to the park. We're suppose to meet the others there."

"Well, then. Let's get going!"

As Yugi walked up to the door with his friend, he had an idea that might work.

"You can even tell them about the news you have!" Yugi suggested.

"No problem. I was going to do that anyways," Joey replied.

"Be careful, Yugi. I don't want you to get killed or anything," Grandpa said.

"I'll be fine, grandpa!" Yugi answered as he left.

As Yugi's grandpa began to close down the store, the phone rang as he was going to go into the living room to enjoy some peace and quiet. He picked up the phone from the hook and put it up to his ear.

"Turtle Game Shop, how may I help you?" Grandpa answered.

As he began to listen, he could hear minute beeps and buzzes coming from the speaker. He listened further and could make nothing out of it. He then hung it up and went into the living room.

"Stupid prank callers!" Grandpa commented.

He then lie down on the couch and fell asleep.

Over in the park, Yugi and Joey arrived after a fifteen minute walk to the park. Everyone that was supposed to be there was. Tea, Mai, Tristan, and Duke were all there, waiting for the other two.

"What took you two?" Mai asked.

"Sorry, we got caught up with our conversation back at the store," Yugi confessed.

"That's fine, bud. We just got here about 5 minutes ago anyways," Tristan commented.

"Now that we're all here, what should we do?" Tea asked.

"We don't have ideas, but I do have an announcement," Joey said.

"What is it, Joey?" Duke asked.

"Well, y'all know Serenity, right?" Joey questioned.

"Yeah, we all know her. Why?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I got a call from her and she'll be here by tonight!" Joey announced.

"WHAT? SHE'LL BE HERE?!?!?" Tristan inquired.

Joey then began to make a soured look as Tristan had him by the collars of his shirt. He couldn't stand him being near her, trying to get Serenity to like him. Joey then shoved Tristan off and then backed off a step.

"Yes, she'll be here, BUT YOU'D BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!" Joey warned.

"What's wrong with you? If you're referring to last time we were together, I was only trying to be friends with her," Tristan said.

"Yeah, after trying to flirt with her hundreds of times," Mai commented.

Duke was thinking about her too. He remembers all of the competition that Tristan and Duke have over Serenity. Duke knows that she can't choose both, but he also knows that she can choose neither.

"Are you going to pick her up?" Tea asked.

"Of course I am! She's coming by train so I'm her only ride here." Joey answered.

"This'll be nice seeing her," Duke said.

"AND YOU'D BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER TOO!!! IF EITHER OF YOU TRY ANYTHING STUPID, I'LL KNOCK THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!!!" Joey threatened.

Everyone stood there, staring at him as if they were all petrified. Joey then calmed down and looked at everyone with a cheerful face.

"Besides, she'll be here for the school year. If she likes it here, then she'll stay," Joey said.

"_That'll be even better. I can get my opportunity to win her heart!"_ Tristan thought as Joey said that.

"When will she be here by?" Mai asked.

"Uh…I think…5:00," Joey answered.

"FIVE!!! THAT ONLY GIVES YOU AN HOUR TO GET THERE!!!!" Tea shouted.

"WHAT???"

Joey then left the others in a hurry, trying to get back to his apartment to pick up his car. By the time Serenity gets there, he'll be very late.

"_Damn it! Why didn't I see it earlier?"_ Joey thought as he was starting up his car.

Half an hour has passed ever since the train made its stop at the station. Sitting alone at one of the benches outside, a young girl at the age of fifteen was waiting for someone. Her long red hair was whisping in the calm wind as her presence was harmoniously undisturbed. She kept looking around for someone every so often, waiting for that person to be there.

"_When will Joey be here?"_

As she looked up again after 10 minutes, she saw a car sitting at the curb as a young blonde with a white T-shirt that has a blue stripe across it (duh, it's Joey). He has a bright smile on his face as she began to smile as well.

"Hey, Serenity," Joey called.

The only thing she could do was stand up and hug Joey. Serenity hasn't seen him in a long time, despite the fact that they're together again.

"Joey. I missed you," Serenity said. Her eyes were filled with tears when she looked up to Joey. He knows that she expresses emotions more than most people would.

"Well then. Shall we get going?" Joey asked.

"Okay."

After Joey put Serenity's suitcase into the trunk, Joey got back into the car with Serenity and drove back to Domino. Little did they know something is amongst them; watching the people interact as the ship was sitting in orbit.

* * *

Yeah, strange starter, but I do have other things planned. Reason why I used Grandpa instead of Solomon is because mainly…I hate Sugeroku's dubbed name. I don't mind using Sugeroku at times, but I will use both every so often from here on out (Sugeroku and Grandpa (same people)); I just never liked the name Solomon for Grandpa. Next fic should be soon. 


	2. A New Mission

Although I've finally gotten into paragraph format,I might not be as perfect as others out there.I hope this one is a lot better than what it use to have been. And if this does become a good success, then I'll probably do a prologue of Fox's past since something in there is very important that I don't want to give away…yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Star Fox, or Yugioh, but I do own a few characters in here and whatever isn't under anyone else's ownership.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 1

A New Mission

_"Travel log #8: Since I haven't had the chance to input one in here for a long time, then I'll throw in the two years that I missed. I've discovered that our Cerinian crew member, Krystal, was also a Jedi when she told me about a few things as well as discovered that I was a Jedi as well, a few days after we left Dinosaur Planet. The planet is now safe and everything is back to normal. A month after, we ran into one of our apprentices, who apparently is training at Yavin 4 with Luke Skywalker. We didn't see it coming, but apparently, one of the Jedi there was somehow related to Krystal. I never saw it myself till now, but Krystal was the older sibling to the one known as Ben. From what they say, the technology they used on their planet is almost similar to the technology around 5000 years ago. Krystal and I presented the staff that I used on Dinosaur Planet to Luke Skywalker and other members of the Jedi, who accepted the new form that hasn't been seen ever. Krsytal and I began training for a while, but stopped after a few weeks of training as our abilities are at top notch; at least what I think. Last year, prior to this date, I returned to my parent's grave; giving my best wishes to them in the afterlife of the Jedi. I also went to a grave of someone that was too important to me to lose. If I would've done something…Forget that. Today, General Pepper has ordered me to meet him in his office right away. I just hope it's another mission."_

Fox was walking down the corridor to General Pepper's office; taking a quick stride down. He saw two military officers standing in perfect position as he went around a corner. He got to the door and entered to Pepper's office.

"General! Did you want me for something?" Fox asked.

"Fox, just the person I needed to see," Pepper replied with enthusiasm.

Fox sat down on the chair provided sitting at the front of the desk. He sat down, waiting for what Pepper has to say. Pepper set the papers he's organizing and filing away down on the desk and began to tell Fox what he requested.

"Fox, I need you for a research mission. The payment is pretty high for this mission, but we need your team to make the analysis since our researchers are already busy."

"If it's fine with the crew, then it's fine with me."

"Well, then. Let me get into more detail."

As Pepper said that, Fox's ears perked up; wondering what the cause is.

"Our team of experts said that the analysis showed much technological support there; not enough to be as superior to ours," Pepper explained.

"Well, to me, sometimes they may have something better than us; for example, tactical strategies, education, medical advancements, such and such," Fox commented.

"It doesn't matter. We just need an analysis of the planet."

"How long, though?"

"At the most, two months worth of analysis."

"_Yeesh! Isn't that going a little too extreme? That barely gives enough time to analyze the whole planet with one team!" _Fox thought.

"Well, it'll be done!" Fox commented. "Let's just hope the team agrees with me."

"I'm sure they will. Like you said, you'll take almost any mission."

After that, Fox left with a quick salute and began to stride down the many corridors that had a number of offices and facilities. Fox finally came to the door after a 2 minute walk and left the compound. He made his way back to the docking bay that held their ship in. Fox saw his crew awaiting their orders.

"I presume a new mission has been brought up?" Krystal inquired.

"Yep; mainly analysis. We're suppose to check the planet out. He said that the planet has a number of advanced technological support systems, but not enough to equal ours," Fox explained.

"Such as space travel?" Slippy curiously asked.

"For the most part, no. My guess is that they do have some space travel capabilities; just not as advanced as ours," Falco replied.

"That was a good guess," Fox commented. "The mission is actually a pretty high paying mission for some odd reason for an analysis, but it should be fine with us."

"Let's just get going. My back is starting to kill me!" Peppy complained.

"Okay, old timer," Fox teased.

ROB began checking the ship's maintenance as well as the support and other priorities. Everyone entered the ship, ready to head for the planet. As they got out of the orbit of Corneria, a transmission was sent to them.

"Fox, we've received a message from General Pepper," ROB said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Put it up on the monitor," Fox replied.

General Pepper appeared on the computer screen of his laptop as the message contains some new information.

"General Pepper speaking. I have a report that the New Republic has sent some of their ships for drop off if the peace agreement is accepted. They too are making an analysis as well as some of which are going to make the new planet their home. You'll have to give the signal if everything is okay to land in. Pepper out."

The message abruptly ended as Fox sat there, thinking how the different races and cultures will react to the other people. Fox then began a new log, giving his mission criteria as well as some additional information that he's saving till they get a peace agreement with the new planet.

_"Travel log #9: We've arrived at the rendezvous point that General Pepper signified to us. We've sent the criteria to them as well as gave them a mission update of what's going to happen. I haven't told Pepper this, nor anyone, but I would like to extend my stay there to find something that's been bothering me about the planet. I've recently spoke to my father through the Force and he's agreeing with me that there is no doubt that something there isn't normal. My only guess is that it's probably the one."_

They arrived at the planet after a 2 day trip through hyperspace. Fox analyzed that the planet is, indeed, an M class planet, just by how the planet is almost the same in landforms as Corneria.

"I have the analysis. Readings show that the planet is an M class. Peppy said. "Also, there's a lot of life being supported on the surface. Everything there, from the environment to the atmosphere, is safe."

When they came to a full stop, Fox sensed something wrong with the area in orbit. All of a sudden, he didn't feel anything anymore. He shook off the idea of someone else beating them there, then decided to tell the crew of his plan.

"Okay, I'll be on the planet longer than what Pepper ordered for since I feel that the observation I'm going to make is important to me. Fox said. "Also, I'm going to need Falco to come with,"

"Fox, but why not me?" Krystal complained.

"You're needed here. Falco and I have a good history on analyzing. Besides, I may need his help," Fox replied.

As that decision was made, the Great Fox began to violently rumble as the hull began to heat up.

"Fox, we're entering the planet's atmosphere. I suppose my calculations were wrong," ROB said in his robotic voice.

"WHO CARES? JUST STABILIZE THE DAMN THING!" Fox yelled.

ROB began to stabilize the ship from orbital to atmospheric entry. The ship's atmospheric shields came up, preventing the majority of the friction to burn through the hull. As they were plummeting to the planet, everyone was bracing themselves for impact.

* * *

Okay, that kinda sucked (more boring than stupid)…but better than others. 


	3. Rough Entrance

Well, here's the next fic. I know it's not the kind you'd expect, but just take it for granted. At least it's a fic and I worked my brain off just to think of this stuff to make it better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Star Fox, or Star Wars; but I do own a few characters and certain think I don't remember that I own.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 2

Rough Entrance

Joey and Serenity finally got to the apartment and unloaded Serenity's suitcase. Joey saw that Serenity was already excited to see her friends again. They unpacked her stuff and began to walk to the Turtle Game Shop. Along the way, Serenity was talking to Joey under the night sky.

"…and it's hard to believe that I was able to even carry that heavy suitcase. It had to weigh at least 45 lbs.," Serenity said.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that your small arms could carry that thing. You don't lift weights as much as others would," Joey commented.

"Yeah. Although, how could you even get your license?"

"Wha? I didn't even tell you?"

"No. I'm only 15, and I haven't even gotten my permit yet."

"Well, Yugi's grandpa helped me with my practice. It's thanks to him I could drive now."

"Oh."

Joey could remember the time that he had to start driving and how he had so much trouble driving with Grandpa in the car. He always went into a tantrum every time Joey screwed up. He shook that thought off as they arrived at the shop.

"Well, here we are," Joey said.

As they got to the shop after an hour's worth of walking, they saw Yugi's grandpa waiting outside for them before closing down the store.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again, Serenity!" Sugeroku said.

"Thank you," Serenity replied.

"Where're the others?" Joey asked.

"They should be in the living room, waiting for you two," Grandpa answered.

"Okay. Let's go, Serenity," Joey said.

Before they could enter the room, they heard the telephone ring. Sugeroku entered the shop and picked it up. He heard the same buzzing and beeping that he heard earlier, except this time, he could hear voices in the phone.

"O…on the pl…than wh…ord…the observa…is i..ort…t…me…going to…"

"F…not m…?"

"Y…ne…re…ve…ood his…ry…ying…may n…d…his h..."

As soon as it was cut off, he hung up the phone, wondering what it was. He shook off that thought about him accidentally picking up another line, and decided to lead Joey and Serenity into the living room where the others are. As soon as she got in, she was greeted by many hellos and welcomes.

"Hello, everyone," Serenity answered.

"It's nice to see you again," Yugi said.

"Yeah, especially how we got the news that you were staying with Joey a bit longer than last time," Tristan said.

Joey stared at Tristan with a hard glare, knowing what he's up to. Everyone sat there in silence before someone broke that silence.

"Hey, everyone. Why don't we all just relax and have a fun time," Tea suggested.

"Sure. I'd like to see Tristan get his butt whooped by Serenity," Duke said.

"Come on! I'm not a pushover," Tristan backfired.

"We've seen you duel Serenity before, Tristan. You hold back when you duel her," Mai commented.

"No I don't!" Tristan complained.

"Eh, we've seen you," Tea said.

As they continued their argument, Sugeroku was watching the TV monitor as a special news report came up. Sugeroku was listening closely to it.

"As you can see, an object from space is coming down onto the earth above Domino. We advise everyone to seal their doors and find a safe shelter," the news reporter announced. "If you wish to…lea…city…do s…i…derly fash………"

As soon as that report abruptly ended, everyone began to hear screams coming from outside. Sugeroku looked out and saw cars screaming by as they ran from the city. Sugeroku ran to the living room as fast as he could to get some blankets out for everyone to cover their heads with.

"Everyone, gather around in a circle and cover yourselves up with these!" Grandpa said.

"Why? Shouldn't we get into the storm shelter?" Yugi asked.

"We might not have enough time for that!" Joey yelled.

As they all covered themselves up, they heard a loud booming sound as glassware and china began to fall to the ground from the violent rumbles. Everyone began screaming for their lives as china began to fall on them. After about 5 seconds of that, it all stopped. Joey got up and began to run for the door.

"Joey, where're you going?" Serenity yelled.

"I'm going to see what's going on!" Joey answered.

As soon as he got out, he saw a giant object flying in the sky, making another pass for somewhere.

"What is that?" Joey thought out loud.

Everyone else finally got outside and saw the gigantic object in the air. The way it looked to them, it was more of a ship than it was of a meteor as what everyone assumed. It veered around and pointed to the ocean as the ship was descending.

"What in the hell is that?" Duke asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" Tea complained.

"Let's get back inside before it comes to kill us!" Mai suggested.

Although the ship passed by harmlessly, it began to skim on the ocean as if it was making a crash landing. Yugi and the others saw this and stood in awe of the massive ship.

"Man, that thing is huge," Tristan said.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope that it won't attack us," Yugi commented.

"We'll just have to wait," Grandpa said.

The enormous ship kept skimming the ocean in attempts to stop, but by the time they could stop, it began to beach onto the harbor. The sound of metal against cement echoed across the city as waves began to jump the wall. The gigantic ship finally stopped, leaving damage behind its tracks. Everyone in the city began to come out of the buildings, looking at the ship. Yugi and friends could see it fine from where they were.

"I hope no one was at the harbor when that happened," Yugi commented.

"Hey, it wouldn't matter if there was anyone or not. Even if there was anyone alive there, they'd probably kill them," Duke said.

"Don't think that way. They might not be here to kill anyone," Tea said.

The people around the area were evacuated by military personnel as the military officers began to surround the ship. They all had their guns ready to fire anytime if need be.

Yugi and the others arrived at the scene, but they were held back by military personnel at a safe distance, or at least what they think is a safe distance.

"You all will leave here. This is a danger zone," a military officer said.

They began to leave the area, but took a different route; the roofs. They got to the top and saw the ship as it was surrounded. Just then, light began to emanate from the front opening of the ship. Three bipedal objects could be seen, but were unknown to who or what they were.

As soon as they came into view, they appeared to be coughing from the smoke that was coming out of it. They stopped as soon as they got out of the smoke as they were getting out of the mess they "accidentally" created. Fox looked over to the troops and put up his hand.

"Uh…hi…uh…sorry about the damage," Fox said.

The troops began to proceed closer to the three creatures. Two which were a fox like bipedal creature and the other was a falcon like creature.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!!!!" one of the troops said.

As they did that, they were at ease as they unloaded their guns and set them against their shoulders. A general then began to approach them as they stood there.

"Uh…greetings. I'm Fox McCloud of the Star Fox," Fox said.

"I'm Krystal."

"And I'm Falco Lombardi."

"What in hell are you here for?" the general asked.

"We're here only to sign a peace agreement. If you accept, then we can prevent a war. We're also in need of knowing what kinds of things your society has gotten to," Fox said.

"Well…we don't have more room for your kind. We may have problems here with races," the general said.

"Well, we're willing to take that risk," Krystal said.

Falco pulled a piece of paper out of one of his vest pockets as it contains a long, but understandable, peace agreement.

"We, the Cornerians, hereby come in peace as we are (blah blah blah blah blah). When you sign, you will be in agreement that you are a part of the planetary governing system. With your support, we all can develop and share ideas as we discover new wonders and (blah blah blah blah blah)," Falco said, reading off of the treaty.

"I cannot sign this, but our leaders can," the general said.

"Well…we can always meet at a secure location," Falco replied.

"That's fine, but how'll we give you the location?" the general asked.

"Well…you do have space transmission, don't you?" Fox asked.

"Yes, why?" the general asked.

"Just send a signal to us as if you were going to send one to one of your shuttles that you send up into space," Fox said.

The general complied with it and ordered the troops to begin to file out. As Fox, Falco, and Krystal began to talk about how they were going to get their ship out of this mess, Fox began to sense something from the roof; something that was abnormal.

"_That's strange. That presence is too strong to be normal,"_ Fox thought to himself.

Falco began to shake Fox, trying to get him out of his trance. Fox came back to his senses as they have an idea of getting their ship out without damaging too much of the harbor and the ship.

"Fox, why don't we just use the Ar-wings to lift the ship out, and drag it as best as possible without damaging it any further?" Falco suggested.

"Good idea. I can't think of any other way of getting the Great Fox out," Fox said.

"Well, this ship is old, but the hull is still in good condition, even after that crash landing," Krystal said.

"Let's just get the ship out," Falco said.

As they worked at getting the giant ship out of the harbor, everyone else was returning to their homes. Yugi and the others began to return to their homes as it was already late. Fox looked down as he saw the group and felt a powerful presence coming from Yugi.

"_That same presence. It's coming from…him…or something of his."

* * *

_

Yeah, I know. It was boring, but I'm just getting into it. It might be a while before any action comes up, but wait patiently. There is a lot of action once I get past the dull parts.


	4. Meeting Fox and Falco

Here's the next fic to Encounter…finally. I've been occupied with Tears of the Past for such a long time that I forgot about this fic. If you notice about a number of perspectives changing in this fic, then please don't mind it. Also, since this fic is…kinda boring now, then please be patient. I'm still working out the glitches in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Star Wars, or Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own a few characters in this fic.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 3

Meeting Fox and Falco

It's been three days since the newcomers arrived. Everything began to quiet down, but there are a few disputes that are still in need of attention before an all out war fest breaks. Fox and Falco were left behind to take an analysis and as well as getting permission to take an extension to his observations. Falco, on the other hand, didn't mind whether or not they stayed for long.

As morning came the next day, Serenity and Joey were still sleeping through the alarm that just went off. Serenity finally woke up and looked at the alarm as she saw something wrong. The time showed that it was 7:15 a.m. Serenity jumped out of bed, got dressed, and went out into the living room to wake Joey up, who was sleeping on the couch.

"JOEY, WAKE UP!" Serenity yelled. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

As she yelled that in Joey's ear, he began to come to his senses. Joey looked at Serenity with heavy eyes, not realizing the time.

"Wha? Why did ya wake me?" Joey asked.

"Don't you know what time it is?"

Serenity had the clock at hand to show Joey. He stared at the clock for a few seconds, and then ripped the clock out of her hands as he realized the time.

"WHAT! IT'S ALREADY 7:20?"

Joey jumped off the couch and began to get his stuff on. Serenity went to get her shoes on as Joey came hopping out of the room, trying to get his pants on as Serenity looked over to see him struggling. Joey finally got his pants up and slipped his shoes on as Serenity was waiting at the door for him. Joey and Serenity got out of the apartment, locked it, and left to get to school.

"Damn it, we're so dead!" Joey said.

"Hey, I don't like to be late for the first day of school!" Serenity complained.

As they crossed an intersection, a silver Dodge truck with a front face aluminum guard pulled up beside them and slowed down to their speed. The window rolled down, revealing two of the cornerians that were a part of the negotiations a few days ago.

"Hey, need a ride?" Falco asked.

"We don't need rides from strangers!" Joey yelled.

"Well, it's faster if you're going to the school," Fox said.

Joey and Serenity stopped to catch their breath for a minute. At the same time, Fox stopped the truck to let them in if they're willing to take the ride. Serenity looked at Joey, hoping that he wouldn't be stupid and have them ride with them.

"Joey, don't listen to them," Serenity whispered.

"What choice do we have? Besides, if we're missing, then there'll be witnesses around us," Joey responded.

"I can hear you, you know," Fox said.

Joey and Serenity looked over to Fox, who was staring at them, waiting for their decision. Joey and Serenity knew that it's not right to take a ride with strangers, but they don't have a choice.

"Look, it's okay to ride with us," Falco explained.

"And why should we trust you?" Joey sneered.

"Mainly because we're heading that way anyways," Fox responded.

Serenity stared at both Fox and Falco, trying to tell if they're really telling the truth by facial expressions. She couldn't tell because reading a cornerian's facial expressions isn't as easy as reading a humans since she's never seen cornerian facial expressions. Joey then began to proceed to the truck, listening to his gut. Serenity followed as she trusted her brother's decision. Joey opened the back door and let Serenity in first, then got in himself after she did. As they got themselves situated and buckled in, Fox began to drive off to the school.

"So, you two go to the same school?" Falco asked.

"Uh…yeah, we're both running kinda late, so thanks," Joey responded.

"Actually, it's only 7:15," Fox said.

Both Serenity and Joey were dumbfounded after hearing that. Joey then remembered that he set the clock about 10 minutes ahead so he could get going early.

"So…can you tell us who you are?" Serenity asked.

"Uh…sorry, our fault." Fox said. "My name is Fox McCloud."

"And I'm Falco Lombardi."

"Well, thanks for the ride if it's not too much trouble," Joey said.

"Don't worry," Fox said, "We're actually supposed to be there."

"For what?" Serenity asked.

"Self-defense supplies, science materials, and our first day on the job," Falco responded.

"Oh, what do you two work for before you came to Earth?" Serenity inquired.

"Actually, we're still a part of what we did on Corneria," Falco said. "I'm a member of the Star Fox team as well as a leading member of a Tae-Kwon-Do class back on our home world."

Fox spoke up next as he said what he does. "And I'm the leader of Star Fox as well as a Jedi Knight."

As Serenity heard that, she thought about a few things for a moment. She assumed that the Star Fox is some form of a military group just by from what they wore and how they came in with that gigantic ship. What puzzled her was what a Jedi was. Before she could ask, Joey asked for her.

"Uh…what's a Jedi?" Joey asked.

Fox thought for a second and then responded.

"The Jedi are a group of people who have been well known for protecting the people for thousands of years. We use a mythical power known as the Force. This power allows us to interact with our surroundings as well as use it to keep the peace in the galaxy. For the most part, we're meant to protect the weak and powerless, such as you two. But while there are those who use it to protect others and gain knowledge and wisdom, there are also those who use it to gain power and wreak havoc."

"They're known as the Sith. They're pretty much the opposite of the Jedi," Falco responded.

"Wow, the way it sounds, it's like the Force is another religion," Serenity said.

"Well, not really. It's more of a biased thing, if you will. Only certain people can become a Jedi if their sensitivity to the Force is strong enough," Fox explained.

"I see, but how is it that-"

"That's enough questions about that," Fox said. "I just hate explaining every detail when I'm trying to drive."

"Uh…sorry," Serenity apologized.

"That's fine. It's not like he can focus on speaking of such a complicated matter anyway while driving," Falco responded. "Even I can't understand it."

"Yeah, such as how I can't understand why Duke and Tristan can't stop trying to hit on Serenity," Joey said with a stern look in his eyes.

Falco looked back and thought for a moment about the two. From the tone in Joey's voice, he can only assume, but he's not sure what to assume.

"Eh, why; she your girlfriend?" Falco asked.

"No, she's his sister," Fox responded.

Joey and Serenity looked at Fox, or what they could see of him, not knowing how he knew.

"Uh…how'd ya know she was my sis?" Joey asked.

"Well, let's just say I have a thing on knowing brothers and sisters," Fox replied. "Mainly because I have a younger sister."

"You do?" Joey and Serenity asked in unison

"Yeah, her name is Lauren," Fox said. "Like me, she's a Jedi Knight."

"That's nice," Serenity said. "Can you tell us what she looks like?"

"No, I hate explaining," Fox responded. "But I'll give you a picture."

Fox pulled something out of the right back pocket of his pants and threw back a wallet. When Joey caught it, he opened up the wallet and they both saw Fox standing in a picture with a young female cornerian with an average to thin build and stood no higher than Fox's shoulders. She looked similar to Fox, but her fur was a shade of light blue with a darker shade of long, navy blue hair that went halfway down her upper arm braded back in a ponytail.

"Wow, she's nice lookin'," Joey said.

"Yeah, she's attractive, but don't you think of hitting on her," Fox said.

"Why do you say that?" Serenity asked.

Falco turned around and began to explain for Fox."First thing is that Lauren already has someone. The other is that even if she doesn't, she's very picky about who she goes with."

"Why?" Joey asked.

"She knows what they think, just like what Fox knows what you're thinking right now," Falco said.

Joey and Serenity felt a chill down their spine as they thought about what Fox could know from them. Fox stopped at the school and looked back at them.

"Don't worry, I only do it occasionally if I need to. I knew you two were brother and sister, but I don't know anything else from there…except for what you told us," Fox said.

"Oh, good; you were scaring us there," Joey said.

"Well…except for that Serenity wants to become a psychologist," Fox said.

"…you read my mind?" Serenity asked.

"That's the only thing I looked into since I was curious…well…just by how you act," Fox said.

"Why?

"Because Lauren acted almost the same you do when you tried to read my facial expressions."

"Oh."

Falco and Joey were already out getting the boxes from the back as Fox was getting out himself. Serenity got out and began to help.

"Oh, I forgot something," Joey said.

He handed Fox his wallet that they were looking at. Fox took it and pocketed his wallet as he was about to get some boxes.

"So…what time does this school start?" Falco asked.

" 7:45, why d'ya ask?" Joey responded.

"Oh, then we have time to kill," Fox said.

They all began to proceed to the school as the first day is approaching.

* * *

First off, no, I do not know what time Domino High starts; second, no, Fox does not have a sister in reality unless he did have a sister long ago that we don't know of; third, no Fox is not a Jedi in the actual games; fourth, no, action won't be for a while till maybe 2 to 3 chapters from now; fifth, no, I don't know what you're thinking of; sixth, yes, I do appreciate reviews anytime just as long as you don't threaten me in a way to stop my fanfic; seventh; yes, I don't know. 


	5. School Day

Here's the next fic to Encounter. I have to say that this fic isn't running as smooth as I thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Star Wars, or Yugioh.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 4

School Day

As Joey and Serenity got their schedules for their classes, they both realized that they ended up in the same science class first hour. The reason why Serenity's in the same grade level was because she skipped a grade because of her high performance; even after doing that, she's still at high standards. They entered the room and saw Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Duke.

"Hey guys," Joey said.

"Hey, Joey," Yugi responded.

They all got together and talked for a little while till they heard another person walk in: Bakura.

"Yo, Bakura, what're ya doing here?" Joey asked.

"Well, I go to this school," Bakura said.

Everyone else but Yugi began to talk to him. He remembered the news of Bakura disappearing without a trace. Yami, who is currently dormant in Yugi, didn't have a good feeling about all of this. He couldn't tell if they're talking to Bakura, or the tomb robber. Yugi went into the same trail of thought that Yami was in.

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_ Yugi asked.

"_I don't know, Yugi. I just don't have a good feeling about Bakura,"_ Yami said.

"_Well, I don't have a good feeling about it either, but he doesn't seem to be like the evil Bakura we met back then."_

"_Yes, that's true, but we can't assume anything until we know for sure."_

Soon after, the bell rang and everyone in the room scrambled to their seats, or what they assume is their seats. The teacher came in and greeted himself.

"Good morning class," the teacher said.

"Good morning Mr. Bernard," the class responded in unison.

"Today, I would like you to welcome my assistant teacher for our class," Mr. Bernard said.

As the door opened, a cornerian wearing a military like suit came in with nearly three feet of papers that he had. Yugi and the others recognized him, but Serenity and Joey knew who he was right away.

"Fox," Joey and Serenity said in unison.

He looked over, causing him to lose his focus on the papers. The tower of papers began to spill over as Fox lost his balance trying to hold the paper. He fell to the ground as the paper began to fly all around him. Most of the class began to laugh after a couple seconds, but Serenity, who was the only one who wasn't laughing, went over and helped Fox with the packets that the class was to do later. Fox got back up and began to pick up the papers back into a neat stack.

"Well, that's a bad start for a first day as a teacher," Mr. Bernard said.

"That's fine. I've had worse days," Fox responded.

"Okay class. As soon as they're done, we'll be starting a lesson that involves with those packets," Mr. Bernard said.

Serenity and Fox finished picking up the papers as the class began to moan about the packets. She went back to her assumed seat as they were also assigned a seating chart. Ironically, only 4 people out of the 24 had to move. Yugi and his friends were actually still together as one whole.

"Today, I would like to begin with the criteria of this course," Mr. Bernard stated. "Today, we'll be starting on the physical laws of science; then, we'll be starting a single semester project that you have the rest of the time to do."

The whole class began to moan about the project that they have the whole tri to do, which they don't like. They assumed it's something that they're assigned to do, but they haven't gotten the details yet. Fox went to the front and began to state what they were to do on the project.

"This project isn't as bad as you think," Fox began, "Depending on your working quality, you can make anything according to the following rules: No firearms such as pistols, M-16's, etc.; no explosives such as grenades, C-4's, etc.; anything physically, electronically, or mechanically advanced; and if you do an awesome job that we would be impressed, there's extra credit available. Also, if there's something extremely dangerous for an inexperienced person that can't be done, then ask me to help."

The class began to be more intrigued with the assignment, probably more with the extra credit than the assignment. The teacher got out of his seat and announced something else.

"But that doesn't leave you off the hook with participation and homework points," Mr. Bernard said.

Skipping a few hours, lunch ended as Yugi and friends were in the same lunches. Serenity and Joey were at their lockers as they were going to their next class.

"So what's your next class, Joey?" Serenity asked.

"Well, it's a mechanics shop, so that'll be fun," Joey responded.

"Okay, I have to head to the gym for self-defense," Serenity said.

As Joey left, she went to her locker and put a few folders in it. She began to overhear some girls talking. One of them had a slim build with blonde, wavy hair extending down to her elbows. She was about Joey's height and she overheard her name was Maya. Another had an average build with short, green hair that went to her shoulders, same height, name was Wendy. The third had a heavy build with brown hair and ponytails going out from each side, slightly shorter than the other two, name was Kim. The girls stopped in front of Serenity's locker and stared her in the eyes.

"Well, like, if it isn't another nerd?" Maya said.

"Yeah, like, this nerd is like geeky lookin'," Wendy said.

"I like must agree because she's, like, a weak person," Kim said.

"Um…if you'll excuse me, I have to get going to class now," Serenity said.

She began to walk, but Kim slammed her fist against one of the lockers, leaving a dent in the small locker bin. Serenity had her back against the locker, not knowing where to go. She was about to attempt to crawl underneath them till something stopped them.

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone and pick someone of your own size?"

Serenity heard the voice, but couldn't recognize who it was. She knew it was a feminine voice with a small amount of a tomboyish accent, but unrecognizable among the people she knew.

"You're, like, defending this nerd?" Wendy sneered.

"Well, if you think you can harass someone else smaller than you, then you're very wrong. You'd have to do that over my dead body."

"Well, you, like, act so tough, but I bet you, like, are weak on the inside," Maya said.

As Serenity looked over, she could see that she had a somewhat slim build with purple, ridged hair that went down to her shoulder blades and was about 5 inches taller than Serenity. She had a stern look in her deep purple eyes, but she can tell that she seems to be alone or something close to that. She definitely didn't know her name, but the way she acted, she was definitely a tomboy. She doesn't know for sure if she's doing this because she has a grudge against them, but Serenity doesn't mind it just as long as she can get out of this.

"Well, you're, like, outnumbered, you girly whiner," Kim mocked.

The girl began to be agitated by the comment, appearing to be ready to throw a punch at them. She began to calm down and began to stare them in the eye with a cold glare.

"Hmph, you're, like, stupid enough to think you can take us," Maya said.

"I can beat all three of you within a blink of an eye, so don't think of anything stupid."

The three girls left laughing, leaving Serenity paralyzed. The girl leaned over and offered a hand to get up. Serenity grasped her hand and got back up on her feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Serenity said.

She began to walk down the hall as Serenity did so as well. She looked at her and saw that she was going down the same halls as she was.

"So…where are you going?"

"Me? I'm heading for the self-defense hall," she said.

"You are? That's where I'm going too!" Serenity responded.

"Well, that's nice."

"Say, by the way, what's your name?"

The new girl was hesitant, but she spoke up, giving Serenity her name.

"Lisa. Lisa Yander."

"Heh, that's a nice name."

Lisa began to cheer up a little as they talked a little more before they got to the gym door. Lisa opened it up and Serenity noticed two other people in the class.

"Yugi; Bakura!"

"Hey, Serenity," Yugi responded.

"Huh? They're your friends?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Yugi's the one who won the Duelist Kingdom Tournament as well as the Battle City Tournament," Serenity explained. "Bakura's a friend of ours, but I barely know him."

"Well, then I assume she's your new friend?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, we met in the hall earlier," Serenity responded.

A few seconds after, the door opened and the class sat down on the floor, except for Lisa. A cornerian came in as he wore a similar military suit Fox wore, but with a slight different style.

"Good afternoon class," Falco said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Lombardi," the class responded in unison.

"Today, I-"

As he was explaining the criteria, Fox abruptly came in. He had a number of boxes with supplies that they were going to use through the course of the trimester.

"Okay…if you had him in your science class with Mr. Bernard, then you should know him," Falco explained.

"My name is Fox McCloud, and I'm also an assistant teacher in this class for the rest of the day."

"Well, now that we have that out of our way, we would also like to greet you with a student teacher," Falco explained.

Lisa came to the front, or where Falco was standing, and began to introduce herself.

"My name is Lisa Yander. I came to Domino as a transfer student from Tokyo, Japan. Why I decided to be a student teacher is because I want to help run a Tae-Kwon-Do dojo some day since I'm a Tae-Kwon-Do black belt and that I enjoy helping others."

One of the students stood up and asked, "Are you that good?"

"Yes, I've actually been a black belt for about 2 years now," Lisa responded.

Everyone was in awe with what she said as she was going back to sit down as she said her peace.

"Well, does anyone have questions for us?" Falco asked.

"Are you both Tae-Kwon-Do black belts?"

"No," Falco and Fox responded in unison.

"Then what are you?"

Falco was hesitant at first, but he gave him an answer to the student's question. "Tae-Kwon-Do black belt."

The same student stood up and began to complain. "What do you mean? You both said you weren't Tae-Kwon-Do black belts!"

"Well, technically, you asked if they both were Tae-Kwon-Do black belts," Serenity rebutted.

"What?"

"You asked if they both were. If you would've asked if one of them was, then you would've gotten a 'yes', but you asked if both were Tae-Kwon-Do black belts." Bakura explained.

"Then what are you, Fox? Karate black belt, Tae Bo black belt, Kung Fu black belt?"

"Jujitsu black belt," Fox responded.

Everyone sat there with gaping mouths as he said that. No one would expect him to be a Jujitsu black belt.

"Doesn't that have the most dangerous techniques?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know if that applies for here, but back in our home world, it's actually very lethal," Fox explained.

The day was dragging on as the classes seemed long since it's the first day. The last bell rang as the end of the day came to. Serenity went out in front and said good-bye to Lisa as she was heading off in a different direction. She then saw Joey behind her as she turned around.

"Oh, hey Joey," Serenity said.

"Meet a new friend already?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, her name is Lisa Yander."

"Heh, never heard of her, but how did you two meet?"

"Um…three girls were bullying me and she helped me out of it."

"Don't tell me. Maya, Wendy, and Kim?"

"Hey, how'd you know?"

"Yug's been bullied by them before and I helped him out last year. They're known as to be the school's female bullies."

Joey and Serenity began to walk off as the day finally ended.

Back at the school, a lonely Fox sat in his truck as he was thinking about someone. That someone was the same person in that picture in his wallet.

* * *

Yes, I know the name kinda sucks, but it's the first thing that comes to mind. She is only a fan made character. Yes, I know it doesn't make full sense for Fox to have a younger sister, but who cares? I like that kind of family relationship for some reason. Stay tuned...I believe action is in the next fic. 


	6. Alley Fight

Here's the next fic for Encounter. I would appreciate it if you would review soon since I'm up to some action now. I'm currently working on a new fic known as Scars of Life, which is a prequel to this fic in Fox's past and what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Star Wars, or Yugioh, but I do own Scars of Life.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 5

Alley Fight

As night was creeping around the corner, Joey and Serenity were coming home from a Varsity school game. Serenity was still trying to calm down after a game like that.

"Thanks Joey. I haven't been to a Varsity game before," Serenity said. "I never knew that something like that can take so much out of me.

"Well, Varsity games are much different from professional games. The fans are more active," Joey explained.

"I noticed," Serenity responded. "I'm still recovering from that adrenaline rush."

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

Just as Joey and Serenity were coming around a corner, Joey thought he saw someone sneaking behind them. He turned around to see no one behind them. Joey took Serenity's arm and began to walk faster.

"Joey, what's wrong?"

"Not now, we have to get-"

Just before he could finish, someone wearing a leather coat and leather pants came out of nowhere and tried to grab them. Joey ducked it and gave him an uppercut at the jaw. Joey began to run as Serenity tried to keep up while Joey's grasp is still around her arm. Serenity didn't like the streets at night, especially what she heard about them. Joey tried to get Serenity out of harms way, but 10 more thugs jumped out of nowhere. Joey and Serenity began to back off into an alley until they had nowhere else to go.

"Sorry sis, I have to fight this one," Joey said.

"But-"

Before she could try to reason with him, Joey went out and began to fight them as if they were just more street thugs. Serenity began to back off to the right side as Joey was throwing kicks and punches at the thugs, which didn't work too well. Joey tried his best, but to no avail, he was beaten down himself. Serenity was about to try her shot, despite the fact that she's at the worst disadvantage, but she was shoved to the ground face first. Serenity tried to struggle out, but because of her low strength endurance and such, she can't move.

"Well, we sure have a good one here," one of the thugs said.

"What should we do with this blonde freak?"

"Beat him down while I get some fun."

As the thugs were continuing their beatings, the assumed leader flipped Serenity face up. He tried to get his hands on her, but before he could, he felt a knee slam into his face, breaking his nose. Serenity didn't feel anyone's hands on her arms, but she looked up to see someone standing in front of her. Only things noticeable were her jeans, her sweatshirt, her long violet hair, and slim build. She turned her head, letting Serenity know who it was. As soon as Serenity could see her face, she knew that it was Lisa.

"It's…you!"

"You okay, Serenity?"

Before Serenity could answer, two of the thugs hadLisa in a pincer as they stood at her front and back. They both started to close in, but before they could get within a foot, Lisa dropped to the ground and did a sweep kick to one of the thugs, causing him to fall down. She stayed facing the reverse direction and grabbed the other thug's ankles and pulled him off of his feet. She turned to face the other thugs as they stood there in awe of her.

"Hey, she's only one girl. We're many more than she could handle."

All of the other street thugs agreed and began to surround her as Lisa stood her stance. The thugs began to close in slowly on her while Serenity was sneaking around to her brother. Just as she got to him, Joey began to regain some conscience.

"Joey, are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Joey answered.

Just as he said that, he collapsed again as well as fainted. Serenity looked over to see Lisa standing there, waiting for them to make the first move. A second later, one of the thugs tried his shot at her. Before he could even get to her, Lisa jumped up as she curled her legs up. As she got to maximum height, she drop kicked the thug in the face, causing him to fly back a few feet. The other thugs tried their hand as they all started simultaneously, but Lisa merely slid under their legs as she found a way to get out of that mess. Three thugs turned around and ran at Lisa at full speed. They grabbed Lisa as they shoved her face first into a wall. Lisa jacked her legs up the shaft, causing two of the thugs to let go. Lisa then did a mule kick to the third guy, sending him into three other thugs. Lisa turned around only to see a knife in her face. Everyone stopped and looked over to the two confronting each other.

"I bet you're not fast enough to dodge a knife."

Before the thug could thrust his knife, the knife flew out of his hands. They all looked over the entrance to see both Fox and Falco standing there with guns.

"Don't move or we'll shoot," Fox commanded.

They all stood there with their hands up as they were petrified from the sight of guns. Other police officers went over and cuffed the who knows how many street thugs. Fox went over to see if Joey and Serenity were okay. He saw that Joey was knocked out as his head rested on Serenity's shoulder.

"Hey, you two okay?" Fox asked.

"Joey's unconscious, but I should be fine," Serenity responded.

"We'll get a medic team over right away," Fox assured.

Fox called a medic team over and got Joey onto a stretcher. As they did, the police officers got the thugs into their squad cars to take back to the department of justice (don't ask, I just wanted to call it something else). Falco looked over to see Joey put into the ambulance. Serenity was about to enter, but one of the paramedics held her back so that she wouldn't be on the bumpy ride. She only stood there as the medics took Joey to the hospital.

* * *

Yes, I know that it didn't turn out good for all of you Joey fans, but I had to do it only because it's a part of the story, not that I have a grudge against him. Now that that action scene is down, there'll be more on the way, by the next two chapters. 


	7. Friend or Jedi

Here's the next fic. As of now, I'm feeling sick, so this fic might not turn up to be that great. Either way, I'll still do this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Star Wars, or Yugioh, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 6

Friend or Jedi

When afternoon came around, Joey was awake in his bed in the hospital as Serenity came in. Fox and Falco were there as well while they were waiting for the results. One of the paramedics came in and told him the analysis.

"Well, Mr. Wheeler had a concussion, but he seems to remember everything that happened; just like his sister said," the paramedic explained.

"Thanks. His sister was worried sick about him since they're too connected," Fox said.

"Well, it's often typical when they're close together like that."

The paramedic left as Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Duke, and Bakura came into the room to visit Joey. They both looked over to see that they brought gifts for Joey.

"Hey, Joey; hope you feel better soon," Yugi said.

"Yeah, I just hope I can get out of here soon," Joey said.

"Uh…speaking of which, should I be at our apartment?" Serenity asked.

As Joey was thinking about that, Tristan came up and rested his elbow on Joey's shoulder with a look of confidence in his face.

"Nah, you can stay with me, Serenity," Tristan said. "It'd be fine with me."

Duke then came up behind Serenity and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it'd be better if you would stay with me," Duke said.

Fox came up behind the two and stared them down. He then could smell something off of them as he was up next to them. He sniffed in the aroma and thought for a minute. Tristan and Duke looked behind them as they saw Fox in a trail of thought.

"Hey, Fox…what's wrong?" Tristan asked.

Fox came out of his thoughts and looked at them.

"Nothing really," Fox responded.

Tristan and Duke stood there as Fox went by to go to the window to look out at something. Before he passed the bed, Fox looked back at Tristan and Duke and made one comment.

"Whopper heads."

Tristan and Duke stood there as they thought for a while. Serenity looked at Fox as she was thinking about why he said that.

"Uh…why did you say that?" Serenity asked.

"Well, I know that they ate whoppers not too long ago, so I just said that just out of stupidity," Fox responded.

"Don't tell me you tapped into their minds," Tea complained.

"No, I could smell it off of them," Fox said.

"So…where'll Serenity go?" Mai asked.

"I suggest Lisa's apartment," Falco suggested.

Fox looked back at his friend and saw him walking up next to him. Falco was looking out the window for something, but Fox didn't know what exactly.

"Why you say that?" Fox asked.

"Well, I thought that it would be best since she's only about…uh…a good 10 minute walk," Falco said.

"And you know that by…how?" Bakura asked.

"Falco has some of the strongest eyes when it comes to sight. He can adjust his view much like how an eagle can. He also has the best recorded jumping height record out of normal people," Fox explained.

"Besides, I can see her apartment from here," Falco said.

Just while Fox was about to look out the window again, Lisa coincidentally came in as she appeared to ran from her apartment.

"Well speak of the devil," Falco said.

"I…got here…as soon…as I got…your call," Lisa panted.

"Well, you didn't have to run here," Fox said.

"IT WAS THE STAIRS THAT KILLED ME!" Lisa yelled.

Fox stood there, thinking on what she said. He then began to chuckle to himself thinking of what she did.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it's just that she ran the five flights of stairs to get up here," Fox said.

"Well don't blame me I didn't know where the elevator was," Lisa mumbled.

Everyone looked at her, knowing that Lisa probably overlooked the elevator. It's obvious that the elevator is at the front lobby, but Lisa probably passed by it and ran up the stairs instead.

"Hey, don't blame me I thought the elevator was for authorized personnel only," Lisa explained.

"Well…just forget that. We called you over to ask if you can have Serenity stay over at your apartment for a day," Fox explained.

"……I guess. My apartment is too quiet anyways," Lisa said.

Serenity let a sigh of relief out since she doesn't like to be caught in the middle of a love triangle. Tristan sat there, thinking to himself.

"_Man, why couldn't she stay with me?"_ Tristan thought.

"I think we'd better leave and let Joey get his rest," Serenity suggested.

"What? There's nothing wrong with them being here," Joey complained.

"Well, you need some rest."

"But…what'll I do in this stupid bed?"

"Entertain yourself," everyone said in unison.

With that, everyone left, leaving Joey speechless. Serenity and Lisa left to her apartment, talking about their lives.

"Well, Joey and I have always been connected in some way. I somehow knew that Joey would help me with my eyes," Serenity explained.

"So…you had a severe eye condition the day you were born?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, but Joey was able to get the prize money for my operation. He risked everything just to help me."

"But I thought Yugi won the Duelist Kingdom Tournament?"

"He did, it's just that…well…it's hard to explain."

As they got to the apartment, Serenity was thinking about Fox. She remembered that Fox told them that Lauren was on several business trips and hasn't seen her ever since. He said that they still communicate by mail, but Serenity would like proof of that. Lisa unlocked the door to her apartment as they entered. Serenity expected less, but for a tomboy, Lisa wasn't that bad at keeping things tidy.

"Wow, this place is sure neat for a tomboy," Serenity remarked.

"Well, I still have a feminine side, which is keeping things organized," Lisa explained.

Serenity saw some belts hanging from a wall as she was observing the apartment. She looked at the belts and saw a small pattern: every two months, she got a belt.

"Well, you must've been a fast learner if you got these belts this quickly," Serenity complimented.

She looked over to Lisa, who was sitting down on the fabric couch, looking depressed. Serenity went over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"…Can I tell you something?" Lisa asked.

"Sure. If it's something that you need help with-"

"It's not that. Just…don't hate me for not telling you."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I didn't tell you that I'm a Jedi."

When those words came into Serenity's mind, she couldn't believe what she said. Lisa wasn't from Tokyo, she was from another planet. Serenity then shook that thought off and began to smile.

"Well, that's nothing to worry about; it's something that you should be proud of," Serenity explained.

"It's not that, I was more worried about it being spread around the school," Lisa explained.

"Why?"

"Well…I just don't like it when people try to make fun of me just because I'm very different from them."

"Uh…Lisa…you're not the only one."

Lisa lifted her head and stared at Serenity, who was shedding a tear.

"People make fun of me because everyone says that I depend on Joey too much. Now that I think about it, I think I do," Serenity explained.

"Look, I'm not good with helping people and their emotions, but I understand your pain," Lisa said.

"That's not all. People say that I have 'feelings' for my brother. Yes I do love my brother, but not that way. He's my brother, and having that thought just…isn't right. There's also been rumor going around that I have a crush on Seto; just because I was trying to help him with his problems doesn't mean I have a crush on him-"

"It's because you're of a pure heart."

Serenity looked over at Lisa, who was sitting there with her head up, looking at Serenity.

"You're heart is very pure; I can sense little hatred towards anyone," Lisa explained.

Serenity smiled as she was glad that she's now a friend of Lisa's and vise-versa. Serenity sat there, thinking that their friendship would last a long time.

Over at Fox and Falco's apartment, Fox was looking through some criminal files that he picked up at the office. He saw one in particular that he didn't like.

"_He broke out of jail on the hunt for Joey? I'd better keep an eye out for him."

* * *

_

Okay, boring chapter. I know it was, but I had to since there was some important info in there. The next chapter is kind of a thriller.


	8. Flash of Time

Here's the next chapter…I guess. I would like to confirm the 'whopper head' thing is NOT under my ownership…I can't remember who did. Anywho, I'll start my fic now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Star Wars, or Yugioh, but I do own a few characters and the prequel 'Scars of Life'.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 7

Flash of Time

As the next day came, Serenity and Lisa went over to the hospital for Joey. They saw Joey in the waiting room, sitting as if he was waiting for someone.

"Joey, shouldn't you be up in your room?" Serenity asked.

"Nope, I don't need to anymore," Joey answered.

"Okay…I'll leave you two for now," Lisa said.

Lisa left, leaving Joey and Serenity in the hospital talking for a little bit. Joey and Serenity got up and began to leave the complex and head for their apartment.

"So you're saying that Lisa's really a Jedi?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, she is. She said that she became one about 5 years ago," Serenity explained.

"Well, it's nice to have a Jedi as a friend," Joey said.

As they arrived at their apartment, they decided to relax for the rest of the day. Little did they know that someone was secretly following them.

"_Heh, so the Wheeler boy has a little sister. I'll have fun with this even more when I know the right time to start. That Wheeler kid will pay for what he did back then."_

A month later as school just ended, Serenity was at her locker as she was putting her stuff in since nothing is to be done anytime soon. The three school's procrastinators came up to Serenity again, trying to get on her nerve like they always tried to do.

"Hey, like, you're friend isn't here, isn't she?" Maya asked.

"Let's just say that I don't have time for the likes of you three," Serenity commented.

"Well, you're, like, wrong. We own this place," Wendy said.

"And why do you say that?" Serenity asked.

"We, like, own this school because we, like, control this school," Kim said.

"That doesn't mean much since you really don't have proof," Serenity explained.

"Well, like, how about a fist?" Kim threatened.

"Like I care? You'll just get yourselves in trouble," Serenity responded.

"Well, you're, like, picking a fight with the three of us," Maya said.

"And mess with her; you have to mess with me."

They all heard the masculine voice as it didn't sound too reassuring. The three girls looked back with fear as they recognized the voice. As soon as they laid eyes on the blonde, they began to leave slowly. Serenity looked over to see her brother.

"Thanks, Joey," Serenity said.

"No problem. Anyone who messes with my sis has to mess with me," Joey responded.

Serenity began to walk out with Joey, but before they left, Serenity just remembered something that she wanted to ask.

"Uh, did you talk to Fox about our idea?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, Fox said that he got an approval from the teacher. Fox said it should be fine either way since he's a military officer in the first place. Besides, he said that at one point, he has to do something before we could complete this project," Joey said.

"Well, he did suggest it to us, and since we've already began to work on it."

"Yeah, it'd kinda suck if we had to do a different project."

As they were walking home, they didn't notice someone following them to their apartment silently as he was veiled in a cloak.

Down along a road with stores left and right, Fox was patrolling his route as he was thinking about something. What he read a month ago on that guy was something to his concern. He knew that something didn't seem right since Joey would be his main target. With that trail of mind, he started to get minute flashes of something that he could remember happening a long time ago; something he wished he could've prevented. He shook that trail of thought off in time to sense something malicious in the air. He knew what it was and began to drive off.

Over with Joey and Serenity, they were finally at their apartment. After walking up a couple of flights of stairs to the third floor, Joey pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to their room. As he did so, he felt something up against the back of his head; something that he didn't like. What he felt was a flat front with a somewhat metallic feeling to it as what he assumed.

"Open the door and get into your apartment."

Serenity was about to look back, but the perpetrator loaded what they now know is a gun.

"And don't look back, or else your brother gets it."

"I should've known: Bandit Keith," Joey commented.

"Well, I still can't believe you remember me," Keith commented.

"I couldn't forget your voice from anywhere," Joey said.

"What do you want from us?" Serenity complained.

"What I want is revenge for what your brother did to me at Duelist Kingdom," Keith explained.

"Heh, you're still fed up with that problem?" Joey mocked.

"Shut up or I'll blow your brains out!" Keith threatened.

As he said that, he motioned Joey and Serenity into their apartment. Joey knows that he could take Keith any day, but at gunpoint is different. Serenity began to cling to her brother's arm, fearing for their lives.

Fox was trying to get around car after car as he had to run red lights as his lights were flashing. Fox turned on his comm. system on his wrist, sending out a message to any nearby patrollers.

"Any patrollers, I believe I know where 'Bandit' Keith Howard is. Go to apartment complex 472 on the third floor. I'll do what I can to detain him."

After saying that, he finally arrived at the apartment, sensing a lot of fear coming from the third floor. He knew that Keith was already there. He began to run in as his comm. link was off.

In the apartment, Keith was sitting on the couch, holding his gun at Joey. Joey and Serenity were facing Keith as he was smirking with pleasure of what he could do. Before he could talk any further, he heard sirens outside of the complex. He looked out the window to see many other patrol cars waiting outside of the apartment as they held their guns ready to fire. Keith grabbed Serenity by the arm as she began to struggle to free herself from his grip. Joey was about to help her, but Keith had his gun pointed at her head.

"Try to help, she gets it," Keith threatened.

As Keith opened the door, he began to back out of the room in hopes that he is free. Unfortunately, he was hit in the back of the head with a closed fist. Keith fell over, dropped his gun, and lost his grip on Serenity as she ran over to Joey. Joey began to embrace her as Fox came in, looking down at Keith.

"You two okay?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, Serenity's a little shaken up, but we'll be fine," Joey said.

As he turned around, he felt something drive into his left leg as he also heard the blast of something exploding. He collapsed to the ground, holding his left leg after Keith firing his gun. Fox could only lay there as the pain was too much to bear. Being shot at point blank range is different from being shot at a greater range.

"Heh, never let your guard down you fool," Keith sneered.

He walked over Fox's body as he had his gun loaded for another shot as it was pointing at Joey and Serenity. Joey had Serenity behind his back for protection, despite the fact that it wouldn't do too much good. Keith then made a last minute comment before he would fire his gun.

"Well, I think I'll just kill you now, Wheeler."

As he said that, Serenity forced her way in front of Joey and shoved him out of the way in the process. At that same time, Fox was looked up to them to see what was happening. As that was happening, Fox saw something that triggered a memory in his mind; the same memory that he had in the truck. The vision began to play back through his mind repeatedly as Fox's adrenaline began to build up; his feelings of fear and rage began to build up as it was something he didn't think of. He got back up and grabbed for something on his left side, something cylindrical. The only thing Fox could do was yell at Keith as he began to approach Keith.

"KEITH, YOU BASTARD!"

As Keith heard that, he turned around to see something coming from Fox's left side as an incredible light began to emerge from it. Unlike any other forms of light, this was more of a solid form of light as the green glow began to resonate from the beam. The beam extended to a good 2 ½ feet as it was being whipped out. Keith could only stand in awe as Fox gave a quick thrust forward and struck at the barrel of his gun. Fox stood there as the barrel fell to the ground as the beam of light was still resonating from the cylinder. Serenity and Joey looked up, seeing that Keith was standing in shock as Fox was heavily breathing not from fear, but from anger. Fox deactivated his weapon and coldly glared at Keith, which struck a bone chilling sense of fear down Keith's spine. Officers came in as they held their guns up at Keith, which he surrendered right away.

"Okay, I surrender; just get me away from this maniac!" Keith said.

Fox began to struggle out as the officers cuffed Keith and took him out into one of the patrol cars. Fox went to his truck and began to wrap up his leg as he took out some wrappings after getting the bullet out of his leg. He finished that after a minute and began to lean back on his truck, feeling relieved after something like that. He limped into his truck and drove off, leaving Serenity worried about Fox. She knows something is wrong with him, and it involves with something that might have happened in his past, something that might have triggered his anger in that way.


	9. Loss of Sanity

Here's the next chapter. I've opened my account to the public, but I only have them open for reviews and questions about my fics (and other stuff if valid). I will read all e-mails, but I can't reply unless they're questions…that is if it's valid. Anywho, I'll start. (P.S.: My e-mail's also open for any good Yami/Shizuka(Serenity) fics that aren't under my profile already).

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters and the crap that I own.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 8

Loss of sanity

It's been a month ever since 'Bandit' Keith Howard attacked the Wheelers, but almost everything has been starting to calm down. Ever since that happened, Joey's been watching Serenity more closely just in case something like that would happen again. Serenity doesn't seem to like this because Joey was overprotective enough, but what Joey's been doing now isn't right. So far, Serenity hasn't seen Lisa outside of school much anymore, nor does Serenity get a chance to at least live a little. As Serenity was moping on the couch, someone knocked on the door. Joey, who has a baseball bat in his right hand, slightly opened the door and looked to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Joey asked.

"Joey, it's me," Mai answered.

Joey then opened the door so that Mai could come in. As she came in, she saw Serenity sitting on the couch with a depressed look in her eyes. It's quite obvious that Serenity hasn't been out much lately. Mai looked at Joey and couldn't tell if he's crazy or if he's just being overprotective like usual.

"Joey, what's wrong with her?" Mai asked.

"I don't know. If I knew, then I'd try to help," Joey said.

With that, Serenity got up and started to walk to the door. Joey looked over as she was opening the door, but hesitated and grabbed for her shoulder.

"Serenity, where're you goin'?" Joey asked.

"I've had enough of sitting in here like this!" Serenity said.

The way it looked, she was actually quite mad, but the way she was wasn't out of ordinary anger. This was more of an anger that was developed over time, which was the cause of what Joey was doing. Joey stared at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"Why are you going out?" Joey asked. "I said that you shouldn't go out without someone to go with."

"Well I had enough of sitting around in here," Serenity said.

"Serenity, I can't let the same thing happen to you too!"

"Well I don't care. I'd rather take that risk than to sit in here and have no life whatsoever!"

"Serenity…"

"I have to go out and see my friends!"

"You can see them in-"

"Joey, I can't just see them in school. How am I suppose to get a life if I can't see friends?"

Serenity tried to walk out the door, but Joey grabbed Serenity by the shoulder, which was enough to hold Serenity down. She tried to struggle out of it, but she's no match against Joey. He then began to yell something at her, which gave her a negative feeling.

"SERENITY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT KIND OF CRAP I HAVE TO TAKE JUST TO WATCH OVER YOU!"

With that, Serenity started to get tears in her eyes. They're not from sympathy, but from her own anger; causing her to get deeper negative feelings about Joey. She wheeled around and struck Joey in the face with a closed fist; something that no one would see from her. Joey stumbled a bit, but as he recovered Serenity was nowhere to be found.

"Just great; now Serenity's out there with maniacs!" Joey cussed.

"Would you just shut the hell up?" Mai yelled.

With that, Mai slapped Joey in the face to get him back to his senses as he cocked his head from the slap. Joey turned back to face Mai, who wasn't looking too happy about what he did to Serenity.

"Don't you see what you're doing to her?" Mai yelled in his face. "You're holding her back from having a future."

"What…have I done?"

Joey ran to the window to see if he could see her; unfortunately, he can't see her anywhere near by, let alone how there's a downpour now. As he was about to go, he realized that by the time he could find her, it'd be too late to reason with her.

While all of that was happening back in the apartment, Serenity was long gone from the apartment, trying to find out where to go from here. She thought of going to the Moto's residents, but she'd end up back with Joey. She doesn't want to do anything more with her brother, but she doesn't have a place to go. She decided to try to find out where the Kaiba Mansion is, but no one was around to help. She knew that Mokuba would help her, but with Seto there, it'd be harder to even get in.

The only thing she could do was keep walking in the cold rain kept pouring on her while she wore clothes not fit for this weather. The only thing she had on was the yellow sleeved pink zip up shirt as she also wore her shorts that have leggings that only go half way down her thighs. She kept treading along through the heavy rain as it kept pouring gallon after gallon of water onto her head. She began to feel numb in her legs as well as her arms and hands. She stopped for a minute to try to warm herself up, but nothing would work since she has nothing on her that would keep her warm.

She saw some girls coming out of an alley; all of them wearing leather jackets and leather pants with black hair. They all saw her and went over to her like they were expecting something from her.

"Well, a little girl like you shouldn't be out here in the rain."

"What do you think we should do with her, Yura?"

"I think we should 'help' her," Yura said.

Serenity assumed that Yura was the leader just by her attitude. She could tell because they all looked almost alike, but Yura's the only one who doesn't look the same. She has the same leather attires on, but she also has green hair instead of black.

"It's…not like you care," Serenity said.

"Oh we care, but only for your goods," Yura sneered.

As the girl said that, Serenity felt a chill down her spine. She didn't want to get involved in another gang fight; she also felt that Joey was probably right about what he said earlier. The girls began to close in on her, leaving Serenity little room to escape. Because she was numb, she could barely move as well. All seven girls were smirking as they were punching their fists into their palms or cracking their knuckles. One of the girls grabbed Serenity's shoulder, but Serenity tried to shake that off. Instead of hesitating, she tried to swing her elbow into her captor, but completely missed. Serenity also realized that the girl was nowhere near her. She saw Yura drop down in front of her and jab a punch into her stomach. Serenity began to curl up, feeling the effects of the punch. It didn't matter whether or not Serenity could find a way around, but what Yura did wasn't humanly possible.

Serenity then saw someone coming around the corner hooded in a brown cloak as that person was carrying a bag of groceries. The person turned around to see who what was going on, but didn't leave. Instead, the person dropped the groceries and began to run towards the gang.

"SERENITY, HANG ON!"

As she heard that, Serenity could recognize the voice.

"_Lisa, it's you."_

Lisa took her hood and cloak all off as she was wearing some different attire compared to the attire that Serenity has seen. Lisa was wearing a judo like uniform, but with more of a very light tan color as the outer attire is more vest like, as well as a shirt of that same color underneath it. Unlike normal judo suits, this one has a tighter fit than others. As Lisa was approaching them, she jumped at them as she was curling her legs as well as turning to her side. She thrust her legs in a drop kick at Yura, but Lisa hit nothing but air at the time. Lisa landed and then scrambled to her feet just to see the gang surrounding both Serenity and Lisa. Serenity couldn't do much but stay down as her legs were completely numb from the cold weather. Lisa stood her stance, confident that she could fight all of them. Yura then came out of nowhere and stood there.

"You know, we aren't just normal street fightin' gangsters," Yura said.

"Your point?" Lisa asked.

"My point is that we know both Judo and Ninjitsu. We're known as the Ninjitsu Brigade."

As Yura said that, Lisa began to feel a chill down her spine. She has experience over Karate, Kung Fu, and various other martial arts, but never against anyone with Ninjitsu.

"_Damn it; this'll take more effort than ever,"_ Lisa thought.

One of the girls charged in at Lisa, but she jumped up and spun around and simultaneously did a back kick like formation. She successfully hit the charging girl, but didn't expect a strike from the other side as she was tackled down to the ground. Lisa got back up, but wasn't ready to see that Yura was charging in at Lisa. Lisa tried to use a standing drop kick, but the only thing that she could do was hit air. Serenity tried to get up, but because of her legs, she couldn't do too much but sit there. Lisa scrambled back up and saw Yura charging at her again. Lisa then tried to throw a right hand, which failed. Yura began to twist Lisa's arm in a way that forced her to face towards the ground. Lisa was still keeping her vertical base up, but nothing would help.

"You Tae-Kwon-Do freaks can't beat the power of Ninjitsu," Yura commented.

"Well…at least…I don't…have to be…dishonorable…about fighting," Lisa managed to say.

With that comment, Yura drove her elbow into Lisa's forearm in a way that would've broken her arm. Lisa collapsed to the ground, holding her arm as the pain was unbearable. Serenity was trying to crawl to Lisa, but was stopped by Yura, who stepped in the way. Serenity tried to back off, but because of her numb legs, she couldn't run. Yura then grabbed Serenity by the arm and began to drag her away as the other six female gangsters began to stomp on Lisa, who couldn't do much but curl herself up.

"You'll get your share of pain so don't worry about your friend," Yura said.

Serenity couldn't do much since her arms were also numb as well as the pain that's still sitting in her stomach. Yura threw her up against a building complex as she held Serenity by the throat.

"What will it be; a quick death or a slow and painful one?" Yura mocked.

Serenity's eyes were beginning to fill up with tears as she was now realizing what kind of chaos still runs around this world. Yura brought her fist up and had it back ready to throw a punch at her.

"Okay, then it will be a slow one!" Yura said.

Yura threw a punch at her as Serenity shut her eyes for the pain that was about to come. A couple seconds passed, but Serenity didn't feel a hand around her neck. Instead, she felt the hard ground that was soaked from the continuous rainfall that is still occurring. She opened her eyes to see someone else standing there, holding Yura's wrist. She saw a hand that had open finger tan leather gloves on, but the hands didn't belong to a human, they belong to a cornerian. Yura was looking in the direction of the source, so Serenity did so as well. To her surprise, she saw Fox having a firm grip on Yura's wrist.

"Well, well; if it isn't the Ninjitsu brigade," Fox commented.

"Why you…"

Yura tried to throw a punch, but Fox dodged it and attempted to use an over the shoulders throw. Yura was able to land and do one of her own. Fox used the wall to his advantage to run off of it and let loose Yura's wrist. Fox stood out there as Falco was already apprehending the other six. Falco saw Fox standing there with the leader, so he tried to go and help him. Fox motioned him to stay there and help Lisa. Serenity managed to crawl out of there and out in the open. Falco went over to help her up, but Lisa already staggered.

"Hey, you okay?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, but what about you?"

Lisa looked at her arm, which wasn't broken. Fortunately for Lisa, she was able to brace for that in time. Lisa looked back at Serenity with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, this is nothing."

"That's good to here, but what's Ninjitsu?"

"Ninjitsu is a technique used long ago. On Corneria, Ninjitsu is a deadly technique meant for assassinations. When Ninjitsu and Jujitsu meets, they'd pretty much cancel each other out."

"So…you're saying that they'll end up in a stalemate?"

"We'll just have to see."

As Fox was standing there in a fighting stance, Yura was also ready for anything that Fox throws at her. Fox is also prepared with a few additional tricks up his sleeve. Fox then made only one comment.

"So which would win this time; Ninjitsu or Jujitsu?"


	10. Ninjitsu vs Jujitsu

Yay, I finally get a review. To tell you the truth, if you're a member and you like this story, then you'd probably would rather keep me under your author alert unless you keep looking to see if the story updated. Hats off to Psionicnemesis for reviewing AFTER THERE BEING 9 OTHER CHAPTERS! Well…that's no one's fault just because there are thousands of other Yugioh authors who update their fics, causing my fic to be pushed back quite a ways. Just to note as well, I do not know of anything under martial arts. I mean, I know how to do some, but I don't know the name of some, so I'll try my best to keep it descriptive, but in an attempt to the name. I'll shut up and start so you don't get ticked off at me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters and the prequel 'Scars of Life' and the FFTA story 'Tears of the Past'.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 9

Ninjitsu vs. Jujitsu

Fox and Yura only stood there in a stare down as the two fighters are ready to go at it any minute. Rain was pouring on them while the two were waiting for the other to make the first move. Fox stood there as his tail was slightly twitching, waiting for Yura to make the first move. The same goes for Yura and her hands as she was waiting for the first strike from Fox. Falco went over to keep a good eye on Lisa and Serenity just in case Yura decides to try to target one of the girls. Falco doesn't have any experience against Ninjitsu either, but he knows a few other tricks up his sleeve. The other six members of the Ninjitsu Brigade are apprehended as they're cuffed by the arms and feet. Lisa had Serenity's arm slung around her own shoulder, trying to keep Serenity in support to stand. Serenity didn't know why Fox was on the hunt for this group just by how he's been prepared to fight them.

"Hey, Lisa," Serenity said.

"Yeah?" Lisa asked.

"Tell me…what is the Ninjitsu Brigade?"

"I don't know much about them, but I heard that they're a small terrorist group."

"They're actually wanted in a number of systems," Falco said.

Lisa and Serenity looked over to Falco, who seemed to know information about them.

"You know what they're about?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, they're not your average terrorist group like the al Quaeda, but they do have the capacity to kill people swiftly." Falco explained. "What the Ninjitsu Brigade does isn't humanly possible, which is why they're wanted in a number of systems. Yura formed this group a while back, thinking that she can help bring back the age of assassins and ninjas, but with other Jedi alike around, they failed to do so. Last time Fox fought Yura, he almost lost his life; but now that he knows their styles, he can anticipate most of them since he'll be combining Jedi techniques into Jujitsu techniques."

"Besides, some can consider Jedi techniques, in a way, unorthodox," Lisa added.

"So what's so great about Jedi techniques?" Serenity asked.

"You'll just have to watch," Lisa answered.

As Fox and Yura were still in a stare down drenched from the rain, neither were giving in to give the first move.

"So, you're going to try again this time?" Yura asked.

"Last time, I wasn't ready for that, but now I am." Fox explained.

"Hm, so you're saying that you can defeat me?"

"I don't know for sure, but my skills have risen quite significantly."

Just as a sound of thunder clapped in the distance, Fox and Yura began to fight. Yura grabbed for Fox's leg to pull him off his feet, but Fox anticipated into back flipping away from Yura. Fox landed and began an assult of his own. He tried to throw a punch, but Yura caught Fox's arm and tried to twist his arm forward. Fox did a shoulder roll forward and tried to throw Yura over his shoulder. Again, Yura anticipated and landed. She let go as Fox did as well. They both then stood there, face-to-face, in a stand off.

"Heh, you improved last time," Yura commented.

"You can say that, now that I know a few more tricks up my sleeve," Fox said.

Yura then vanished as Fox said that. Fox wasn't hesitating to look around, but he was standing there as if he knew where she was. Fox turned around and grabbed for Yura's arm as he knew that there was a punch coming at him. Yura stood there in awe as Fox wasn't expressing any other emotions but confidence.

"You think you can pull that trick off again?" Fox mocked.

"You're confidence will be your downfall," Yura warned.

"I don't think so."

Fox threw Yura over his shoulder as the throw was successful this time. Yura was on the ground on her back as she lies there catching her breath. As she opened her eyes, she was able to see Fox's hand coming down at her as he was using his fore-knuckles to strike Yura's neck. She disappeared as soon as he was just inches away from her neck as Fox retracted his jab instantly. Fox looked up to see Yura on one knee trying to catch her breath.

"That…was…impressive," Yura obliged.

"That's not all up my sleeve," Fox said.

"Well…I…too…have many up my…sleeve."

As Yura said that, she has a switch knife in her right hand that was concealed in her boot. Fox pulled his blaster out as the design of it was much like a 9 mm that was slightly larger with a special laser pointer and camera attachment to it. It looks like an ordinary military pistol with special features on it, but if observed closer, it can be seen as a special gun with a special capability of transforming into different guns, if the design exists and functions properly.

"Yura, you don't have to step down to this," Fox warned.

"Why should I listen?" Yura commented. "Besides, if it wasn't for you, your friend, Bill, would be dead now."

As Serenity heard that, she was shocked into knowing that this was probably the reason why Fox was looking for them.

"Serenity, it's okay," Lisa said.

Serenity snapped out of her trail of thought as she was thinking about what Yura said. Serenity looked at Lisa, wondering why she said that.

"It's fine that Fox was looking for them." Lisa reassured. "They're convicted of the assassination of a number of ambassadors."

"Besides, I had that gut feeling that Yura would do this," Falco said.

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Ninjitsu is mostly dishonorable on Corneria. They use techniques of an assassin as well as the use of concealed weaponry," Falco explained.

"But since Fox has a gun, wouldn't that give him an advantage?" Serenity asked.

"We don't know for sure," Lisa answered.

Fox was holding his gun steady at Yura, waiting to see if she'll go in and strike. If that's the case, then Fox will shoot. Thankfully, the gun's only set at stun, which won't kill her. All of a sudden, Fox began to see Yura begin to fade slightly. She then disappeared and slightly reappeared in multiple positions around Fox. Fox began to look left and right, making sure that a sneak attack isn't pulled off. Because he hasn't seen this technique before, he doesn't know when to strike or where she'll strike.

"This is the ultimate technique to Ninjitsu," Yura explained. "No one can survive this because of the swift attack that is delivered. You don't know where I'll strike, which is what I like. This is the technique I use to assassinate those leaders."

Fox then turned around as he thought he saw her. He fired a shot, but no one was there, but an illusionary image. Just as he did that, Yura appeared behind his back, holding a katana instead of a switch blade. Fox instantly felt the presence of Yura and whipped around with his gun as Yura was delivering a deadly slash. As the blow was delivered, Fox was thrown back as he was spiraling away. Blood began to form around Fox's right side as Fox's body landed on the ground, motionless. Yura stood there with a face of confidence as her technique landed. She put her sword away in her sheath as it was resting along Yura's left side.

"And that is why you shouldn't mess with me," Yura mocked.

Serenity's eyes were beginning to fill with tears, thinking about how horrible his sister would feel if she found out he was dead. Falco whipped his gun out at Yura, ready to fire it anytime soon.

"You…bastard," Falco said. "You would kill my friend just because he was in your way?"

"Yes, he was in my way, but you three are in my way as well," Yura said.

Before she pulled her katana out, they began to hear moans coming from Fox's body. Fox placed his left hand on the ground and began to lift himself up as he was holding his wound with his right hand.

"You…think you can…kill me that easily?" Fox asked.

"Why you…How could you survive?" Yura yelled. "You should've been killed by the technique.

"What you killed was…"

As he said that, the front barrel of his gun fell off. It hit the ground with a clang as energy began to seep its way out of the grip. Fox released his grip on his gun and placed his right hand on the same cylindrical object that he used a month ago. Serenity was expecting the worst, but Lisa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Will Fox become an almost ballistic like person like last time?" Serenity asked.

"Of course not!" Lisa answered. "How was I able to use a lightsaber and not go ballistic?"

"But-"

"It's okay." Falco said. "The reason why Fox used it was because he was trying to protect you; he didn't mean to scare you, but he did save you and your brother."

Serenity looked over to see Fox, holding his lightsaber deactivated as it was still near his side. It was off the hook, but he still held it by his side. Yura began to fade again as she was using the technique again. Fox stood there, now cautious of his actions. Fox waited, holding his lightsaber by his side, ready to activate it anytime soon. Fox turned around, thinking that he sensed Yura back there. As soon as he turned around, he only saw a faded illusion of her. He sensed her from behind, but instead of turning around, he activated his lightsaber, causing Yura's blade to be knocked aside. Fox knew precisely where Yura wanted to strike, and that's on the lower torso area. Fox whipped around and cut Yura's sword near the hilt without hitting her hand. Yura then kneeled down, knowing that she's defeated. Fox deactivated his lightsaber and stood over Yura, who was still kneeling down in a puddle of water. Fox's wound stopped bleeding, but he was still feeling dizzy from the amount of blood he lost. He took some cuffs out and cuffed Yura as her head was still down. Serenity was about to approach Fox, but Lisa placed a hand on her shoulder in a gesture to let him take care of himself. Fox called over some military officers to pick them up for later negotiations. Falco went over to make sure his friend was okay.

"Hey, you okay?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, but I'm feeling a little woozy," Fox responded.

A few minutes passed as some military officers came around the corner and began to take Fox and Falco's catch back to their base. Falco pulled the truck up by Serenity, Lisa, and Fox as they were going to go back to where Fox and Falco lives now. As they were getting into the truck, Fox was beginning to feel something wrong, but it wasn't anywhere nearby.

_"I know I've felt that presence from somewhere, but I don't exactly remember where."__

* * *

_

Yes, I know that the scene was a slight pull off from Rurouni Kenshin, all of you Rurouni Kenshin fans out there who knows the series. I give all credit to the creator of Rurouni Kenshin. Also...9 mm? I have no clue what military standard pistols are. I just took a wild guess. Also, I will keep updating my fic, but PLEASE review.


	11. Past Conflicts

Okay, here's the next fic. Sorry for not updating as soon as possible, but I was too busy with the other two fics that I'm working on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Star Fox, or Star Wars. I do own some characters.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 10

Past Conflicts

After a 15 minute drive to Fox's and Falco's new home, they arrived there as the rain poured down even heavier than before. Fox knew that Serenity was quite cold, but thanks to Lisa's cloak that she picked up before they left, Serenity was wrapped up in the cloak for some warmth.

Falco drove their Dodge silver truck into the garage. Fox got out carefully to prevent his wound from opening up again, and got the two girls out from the back. Lisa was supporting Serenity as she stood by her side while Serenity was shivering in her rain drenched clothes. Falco closed the garage door as they all went into the kitchen. The kitchen had wooden cupboards that were coated not too long ago as the wooden floor matched the cupboards. They saw an electric stove next to them as Fox turned it on to heat some water. Falco lead Serenity and Lisa into the living room as it had a neatly stacked pile of folders towering up to 3 feet. Serenity saw a couch in the middle of the living room as Falco was sitting in front of a computer as he was working on some documents.

Fox came around the corner, holding two mugs full of the heated water as there was a string hanging from the cup. Fox placed the cups on the coffee table sitting in front of them as the content full of chocolate was still steaming. As Lisa was grabbing for her drink, Serenity could see something around her arm. As she took a look closer, she could see that Lisa's forearm was wrapped up in some wrapping around it as a brace was on her wrist. Lisa firmly gripped her mug as she was taking a sip from it while she was wincing from the pain in her arm.

"Uh…how's your arm?" Serenity asked.

Lisa looked up after taking a sip from her cocoa, seeing the concern in Serenity's face. Lisa looked down to her own arm, seeing that Serenity would be concerned about something like that.

"It's not that bad," Lisa responded.

"Oh, but…wouldn't it hurt if your arm took something like that?"

"Eh…I've taken worse."

"Like…what?"

When Serenity asked that, Lisa then slightly lowered her head. She was then appearing to want to cry, but was suppressing that emotion. Serenity could see it in her eyes that Lisa wanted to let it out.

"The worst pain…" Lisa started.

She knew that it was hard for her to say, but it's something that she can't avoid.

"…losing one of my best friends back at the academy," Lisa answered in a lower tone.

Serenity sat there, realizing that Lisa's been bound by this loss. Serenity doesn't know what it's like to lose a friend, but she knows that it's hard to recover from. Now she understands why Lisa barely had friends to talk about.

"Uh…sorry for asking," Serenity said.

"That's fine…it's no big deal," Lisa responded.

Fox came back into the room, wearing a grey sweater, a white T-shirt underneath it, and a pair of blue jeans just slightly slack. As Fox observed Serenity, he could tell that she was still cold wearing her soaked clothes.

"Hey…Lisa?" Fox asked.

"Yeah?

"Did you drop off any spare clothesthat Serenitycould wear?"

"Yeah…why you ask?"

"Well, Serenity might want to wear something…not soaked."

"It should be in a box upstairs."

"…okay…can you be a little more specific?"

Lisa then got a stern look in her eyes, not knowing why Fox wouldn't know.

"Fine…I'll get them."

"Okay…then can you take Serenity with you?"

Lisa looked back at Fox, and then realized what he meant a few seconds after.

"Serenity, you'd better take Fox's suggestion," Lisa said.

Serenity got up right away and began to walk up the stairs with Lisa, still wrapped in the cloak. Fox stood at the bottom of the stairs, thinking about how Serenity ended up out there and why something doesn't seem right. He then shook that trail of thought off and decided to write up his report.

Lisa was searching through boxes, trying to find the box that she gave to Fox. Serenity was watching her rummage through the stacked boxes until she pulled one out.

"Found it," Lisa called.

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

"It's some of my clothes that I don't wear anymore."

As Lisa opened the box, she began to rummage through the clothes, trying to find a particular one. Serenity looked over just as soon as Lisa found it. She held in her hands a pair of clothes quite similar to the one that Lisa's wearing.

"Change into these since they're the only ones that will fit," Lisa instructed.

She handed the clothes to Serenity, who stood there in confusion when Lisa left.

"_Well…might as well change,"_ Serenity thought.

Lisa stood outside the door, waiting for Serenity to change into the other clothes. Lisa stood outside the door, wondering why she was out there and what happened. She tried to look into Serenity's emotions, but what she could get from it was confusion and disbelief. The conflict with Serenity's brother was what caused it. Lisa heard the door open behind her, seeing that Serenity changed into the Jedi suit while holding her rain drenched clothes. Lisa studied Serenity for a minute, checking to see how it is.

"So…how does it feel?" Lisa asked.

"Well…it does feel comfortable," Serenity answered.

"My opinion is that it looks good on ya."

Serenity looked at Lisa for a minute, then looked down at herself and examined the fit of it. Everything fit perfectly around her waist, arms, legs, everything was to her fit.

"I'm not a type of person who wears long clothes…but this actually feels nice," Serenity commented.

"It's made from some of the finest, but durable silk," Lisa said.

"No wonder it's so soft."

"Well, I've worn mine a lot."

"It must get annoying after a while."

"At one point, maybe, but at least it's not made from wool."

"Yeah."

Lisa and Serenity went downstairs to see how Fox and Falco were doing. They got down there to see Fox sitting at the computer working on some projects while Falco was outside with a metal spatula. Serenity could see smoke streaming out from an area to the left of their walk-out porch that was covered overhead. At the same time, she could smell an aroma that that made her stomach growl. Fox looked over to Serenity, who began to blush of embarrassment from her hunger.

"Uh…sorry," Serenity said.

"Hey, I'm feeling hungry myself," Fox said.

"Same here," Lisa added.

Falco came in with a full plate of burgers as they were cooked to a perfect brown with delicate care. The way he makes his burgers would be at a medium well job with some spices lightly sprinkled on them. Serenity saw a table with four plates around a circular table big enough for four people. Falco set the plate full of the burgers embedded inside hamburger buns. Everyone sat down wherever and began eating. As they were eating, Falco decided to ask something.

"Serenity, why were you out there?" Falco asked.

As she heard that, Serenity sat there, staring blankly at Falco. Serenity let out a deep breath, ready to explain everything. Her head hung low as a rush of emotions came to her.

"Well…Joey and I…we had a fight earlier," Serenity said.

"…What sparked it?" Fox asked.

"Joey wasn't letting me out of the apartment without him since he didn't feel that I could handle it out there." Serenity explained. "The problem was that I couldn't stand being inside all the time, so I decided to leave, and ended up punching my brother. What I did was something I now regret."

Fox sat there, thinking about what could've easily sparked it. He knows that Serenity wouldn't let out her aggression like that, but it's something that couldn't have been from one incident.

"Tell me…was there something else that was bottled up inside?" Fox asked.

Serenity looked at him, knowing that Fox wanted to get to something. Lisa placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder, trying to comfort her from holding back.

"It's okay, Serenity. You don't have to tell us," Lisa said. "If this was something that you kept bottled up about Joey-"

"That's not what caused it…" Serenity interrupted.

Everyone looked at Serenity, not expecting that to be said.

"What was causing it?"

"My parents got divorced because of my father…since he got drunk a lot. He kept abusing Joey and me to the point where that was what caused us to be separated. My mother took me with her while Joey had to fend for himself."

"But that's not the only thing…is it?" Fox asked.

Serenity looked at Fox as if there was something else about it. Fox sat forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"I know there's more to it, mainly because of your history in your old school you use to go to," Fox said.

"…What was…wrong?" Serenity asked.

"I found in your school records that you're a bright student…but what concerns me was your status. From what I read, you had no friends."

Serenity's eyes were beginning to fill with tears, not wanting to admit that.

"Serenity…you can't deny this. This is something that is serious. Just tell us whatever it was that caused it, or if it's something that you bestowed upon yourself."

"…….I…well…it's not that simple," Serenity managed to say.

"You should tell us," Lisa said.

"Must've been something with the people at the school," Falco thought.

"…I don't think so," Fox said.

"That being in there…there's a reason," Serenity started.

Fox focused his attention on Serenity, who had her eyes filled with tears.

"It's…it's because of my mother…" Serenity said.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"Well…she…ever since my parents got divorced, my mother…she…she told me things…about what I shouldn't do…" Serenity explained. "One of which is saying that love does no good. The other is that having friends doesn't do any good."

"What the hell?" Falco reacted. "What's your mother smoking?"

"Falco…" Lisa sneered.

"Uh…sorry…just an expression for-"

"I know what you mean, Falco," Serenity said.

Falco looked at her as if she had problems with her as well.

"Tell me…what kinds of things did your mother tell you?" Fox asked.

Serenity sat there as tears were running down her cheeks in a slow stream as her breathing began to sound like short chokes.

"…She'd…tell me that…men are only good for drinking and hurting other people." Serenity explained. "She told me that love isn't anything that I should be in a need of. She'd also tell me that friends don't do anything to…help their friends…when they're in need."

"Okay, that's bullshit," Falco said.

"For once, Falco, I agree with you," Lisa said.

Fox knew that this was something really serious. People without friends of their own become emotionally dead. He knows that a major mental breakdown would occur, but he's never seen one with that problem.

"Serenity," Fox began, "I know how you feel about this, but a love life isn't always necessary. Someone can have love by choice."

Serenity looked up at Fox, who was sitting there with his hands folded up as they rested on his lower jaw. Fox was blankly staring down to the table as he was thinking about the situation.

"Despite that, it doesn't mean that family and friends are unnecessary to live," Fox said. "You need your family and your friends to live a normal life. Without them, then who would be there to listen to you, to help you when you need it, or even to be there to save you?"

"Which is why we're always here for you," Lisa added.

"And you're brother is there to help you whenever you need it," Falco said.

Serenity sat there, believing in them that she can have a better life with Joey and the friends she cherishes. The thought of them made her feel happy again, making her eyes fill with more tears as she was able to smile again. Fox looked on his wrist at a watch, looking at the time. He got up and walked off in a hurry out to the truck. They all saw him walk out the kitchen door as Fox took the keys off the key rack.

"Where's Fox going?" Serenity asked.

"Uh…to pick up your stuff for your project in your science class," Falco responded.

"Our…stuff?" Serenity questioned.

"The stuff needed for your lightsaber project," Lisa said.

"…Oh, that stuff," Serenity said.

Falco was still sitting in his chair, trying to remember something that Fox told him. He then snapped his fingers as he remembered.

"Serenity, Fox said that you and Lisa should stay here for tonight," Falco said.

"Why?" Serenity and Lisa asked in unison.

"Well…because Joey said for you to stay here," Falco explained.

"…And why do I need to be here?" Lisa asked.

"Just because it'd be best for Serenity to have someone near her age to be with her," Falco explained.

"…Oh, understood," Lisa said.

Lisa got up and motioned Serenity to go with her down to the basement. Serenity got up, following her instincts. The two got downstairs as the basement was filled with empty boxes, some spare parts well organized, and a large area with a mat in the middle.

"Uh…why are we down here?" Serenity asked.

"I've been hoping to teach someone Tae-Kwon-Do sometime soon," Lisa explained. "I asked Falco if I was ready to teach someone soon."

"And what was his response?"

"He said I was, but the thing is…will you be my first student?"

Serenity stood there in awe after hearing an offer like that. Serenity didn't know what to say though.

"Well…yeah…I guess," Serenity answered

"Okay, but don't worry. For you, it'll be at no charge."

Serenity is extremely anxious as well as honored to be Lisa's first student. Lisa was waiting at the mat, ready to give Serenity her first lessons. Serenity snapped out of her trance and went over to her.

"Okay, since you're already quite familiar with the basics from self-defense, then we'll just move on to some of the more advanced techniques," Lisa explained.

Upstairs in the kitchen, Falco was sitting at the table, talking into his communicator.

"Are you sure, Fox?" Falco asked. "I mean, you're not for sure, are you?

"I'm not completely sure, but we should keep our eyes peeled," Fox said. "We should keep close observations just to be safe."

"If your theory is true, then we'd better be prepared for anything."

"Let's just hope I'm not correct."

"Yeah."

"I'll be back soon."

"Okay.

"Fox, out."

"Falco, out."

With that, he and Fox stopped communications through their comlinks. Falco doesn't like what Fox can sense, but what he's more worried about is if they're what he thinks they are.

"_Man, damn it. I just hope they aren't sith."

* * *

_

Okay, long chapter, so sorry about that. I had too many writer's blocks just trying to get through this chapter. Please R&R.


	12. Training

I guess I can do another fic at this point. To tell you the truth, I really need reviews to work on fics, for the most part. Even though reviews are good, that may not always help all the time since there's the writer's block factor. For me, it depends since I've always wanted to do this fic for such a long time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own some characters.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 11

Training

The next day rolled around the corner as the sun was shining brightly. Fox and Falco were already out on patrol as they were keeping close watch for anything suspicious looking. According to Fox and his analysis as a Jedi, there may be strays from the previous wars.

Lisa was already up, throwing a few warm up punches and kicks at a hanging punching bag. Serenity came down from the racket, dressed in her now dried clothes, holding the Jedi uniform she borrowed from Lisa. Lisa stopped what she was doing and caught the bag as it was flying towards her after seeing that Serenity came down.

"Uh…do you always fight that fast?" Serenity asked.

"Well, yeah; it's not that hard once you get the hang of it," Lisa replied.

"I see. Do you think I could fight that fast with enough training?"

"It all depends on your strength, speed, endurance, and how well you can assess the situation."

Serenity could only stand there staring at Lisa. Serenity didn't get every word of it, but she understood most of it. Serenity walked up and set the borrowed uniform on one of the boxes. She then stood there, ready for the next lesson.

"So, you're ready, right?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Serenity responded.

Lisa took a deep breath, thinking about what's next to teach. Lisa then went behind the hanging bag and stood there, bracing herself for the impacts.

"You know how I said that your legs really need a workout, right?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, you want me to kick that bag, right?" Serenity questioned.

"Yep, I want you to kick this bag to work on your strength."

Serenity set herself up with closed fists, just as they taught her in self-defense. Serenity then swung her right leg at the bag, striking the side of it as hard as she could. When the impact came, Serenity backed off, staggering from the impact. Lisa let go of the bag and went over to Serenity.

"Uh…hey…you okay?" Lisa asked.

Serenity sat down on the ground, holding her foot. She can't take as much pain as Lisa could. Serenity's foot stung like someone dropped a math book on her foot. Lisa sat next to her, thinking about how to help this problem.

"You didn't need to kick the bag that hard if it would hurt that much," Lisa explained.

"Uh, sorry, didn't know it would hurt that much," Serenity replied.

"Well, if you want to work out on your kicks, ask Joey to get a pillow for you to kick in to."

"A…pillow?"

"Yeah, mainly since pillows are softer than these bags."

"Oh, I see."

Lisa got up and held her hand out in front of her. Just as Serenity looked over to where Lisa was pointing, she saw a small pillow float up in mid-air. Lisa then made a slow motion as if she was commanding it to come over. The pillow floated towards Lisa and stopped just a foot in front of her. Lisa grabbed it and made a small hand gesture to stand up.

"What's that for?" Serenity asked.

"Something softer for you to kick into," Lisa explained.

Serenity stood there and assumed her fighting stance again. Lisa held the pillow in a way for a kick to the side would be delivered. Serenity threw her leg in a side kick again and hit the pillow, this time not staggering after the impact.

"Good; again," Lisa commanded.

Serenity did the same, but with a better progression. Lisa told her to strike again multiple times. With each kick, they began to get slightly better. Serenity stopped after 15 kicks, tired from striking so many times. She sat cross-legged and sat there breathing hard. Lisa went over and sat in front of Serenity.

"Well, your kicks are getting better," Lisa commented.

"I'm getting a better feel at kicking, I guess," Serenity said.

"I found one flaw though. Your foot isn't really tensed up enough to take impacts as much."

"Are…you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"How?"

"I've been probing your mind through the last few sets."

"Oh…I see."

Lisa stood up and had the pillow set up for a head on attack. Serenity stood up, ready for the next lesson.

"Okay, you learned how to use a side thrust kick, right?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," Serenity answered.

"Okay, I want you to give me the best you got."

Serenity stood there with her right side toward Lisa. Serenity then took a step forward and planted her left foot to the ground while she curled her right leg a little. She then thrust her right foot into the pillow as all of that was ready within one second. Upon impact, Serenity fell down onto the ground. Lisa looked down, realizing the lack of balance as well as the lack of strength.

"…Okay…that sucked like hell," Lisa said.

"Well, I'm sorry," Serenity said.

"That's fine, it's just that…well…try using your left foot and plant your right foot."

"You mean…you want me to use my left foot this time?"

"Yeah, I might know why that happens to you all the time."

Serenity stood up again, stood with her left side facing the pillow. She did the same process as she did with her right foot. Serenity kicked the pillow, but this time, Lisa stumbled backward a little. Lisa regained her balance and stood there seeing that Serenity was still standing.

"I see…you're left foot dominant, aren't you?" Lisa inquired.

"What?"

"You seem to do much better with your left foot than you do with your right foot."

"Oh, I see. That's why it seemed so odd."

"Does it feel better?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now there's something about it that you should do better though."

"What would that be?"

"It's to use a modified version, which is where you use a variation of a side kick over a back kick."

"…What?"

Lisa and Serenity stood there confused about each other. Serenity had no clue what Lisa said, and Lisa didn't know how Serenity couldn't understand that. Lisa sat down on the matted floor, taking a small break. Serenity sat with Lisa, wondering how Lisa was trying to interpret the modified side kick.

"So…what were you saying?" Serenity asked.

"Well…you know how to do a back kick, right?" Lisa questioned.

"Well, yeah. You taught me how."

"Set yourself up for a side kick, then turn a little to the left so that your back and side are facing the pillow."

"I see…I…think I understand."

Serenity got up and set herself up for a side thrust kick. She then slightly turned left just as Lisa instructed.

"Good, now you just have to know what this is actually for," Lisa said.

Serenity looked over to Lisa, who was standing up and asked, "What is it for?"

"It's for something called a jaw breaker."

"A…jaw breaker?"

"Yeah, it's a modified side kick that reaches for the jaw."

"I…think I've seen Fox do it once."

"You may have."

Before Serenity set herself up again, she saw something that didn't seem right. She looked over to see Lisa standing there without the pillow.

"Uh…aren't you going to need a pillow?" Serenity asked.

"For the most part, no," Lisa answered.

"But…aren't you going to get hurt by this?"

"It doesn't hurt at all from people who are beginners at this."

"…okay…I trust you on this one."

Serenity took a couple steps back and set herself up just as Lisa instructed.

"Good, now to use it, you have to curl your leg at a higher position. You should keep your position the same, but to reach the jaw, you have to bend your whole upper body down." Lisa explained. "As you do, you then should have enough flexibility to be able to reach someone's jaw."

"…Okay…I think I get that."

Serenity stood there, hoping that she could interpret what it means. She began to do some leg movements with her left leg to see if she could get the right position. After seeing what she thinks it is, Serenity decided to do it.

She took a small leap forward and curled her left leg back as her right foot was being planted. Serenity began to lean back, now getting the feeling of what Lisa meant by extra flexibility. Serenity was still keeping her eye on Lisa while doing all of this without falling. Serenity then thrust her leg in a much higher position than a normal side thrust kick.

Lisa saw the kick coming, but Lisa reacted and dodged the kick instead of taking the shot. She rolled to Serenity's left, avoiding the kick. Serenity realized that Lisa moved out of the way, knowing that the shot missed. Serenity fell over due to the lack of balance in the kick. As she landed, she looked over to see if Lisa was okay. Lisa was breathing at a faster pace as if she saw a ghost.

"I'm sorry. What did I do wrong?" Serenity asked in a panic.

"…Nothing…it's just that…I didn't expect a beginner to understand this kick so early…" Lisa explained.

"Look, if it concerns you, then…you can have me stop."

"What do you mean? Of course I'll keep training you!"

Serenity stood there, relieved of this mess. Lisa stood up again, this time leaving the area to go back upstairs. Serenity followed, seeing that Lisa needed some rest. Lisa went over to the couch and fell onto the soft cushions. Serenity sat there with Lisa to keep her company.

"Well…at least it shows that I'm a fast learner," Serenity reasoned.

"Yeah, I've always thought that you were one," Lisa said.

Serenity sat back on the couch, taking a break as well. Lisa was thinking about something. Everything that she was teaching to Serenity didn't seem right. It was like Serenity knew some of these from past experience. Most of the form ups were nearly perfect at the first time. Lisa then had one last thought before drowsing off to sleep.

"_Not only that, but…you could possibly become a decent Jedi as well…in my opinion."_


	13. Without You

Here's the next chapter…fic…whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters and the story "Scars of Life."

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 12

Without You

It's been only a few hours since they took another break from fast paced training. Serenity's skills have dramatically improved over the time they were training.

"I've never really seen someone learn things that fast," Lisa commented.

"Well, you earned your black belt within a year, didn't you?" Serenity asked.

"Sorta, but that's because training under Jedi trained black belts is a bit more fast paced than the average."

Lisa began to get up for a glass of water, but before she could enter the kitchen, the kitchen door to the garage opened. Lisa went in to see Fox and Falco coming back from their patrol duty. From what she could see off of their uniforms, it probably was hot outside.

"Heh, you're a little early," Lisa commented.

"Our patrol is only voluntary, but we still take it good or bad weather," Fox explained.

"Besides, we had to pick someone up," Falco added.

Serenity came into the kitchen, seeing that someone else besides the three were in there. That someone appeared to have been depressed lately. Serenity could only stand there, staring at her brother as Joey did the same.

"Serenity…Joey…I need you two to talk privately," Fox explained. "You two need to end this problem now before it progresses even further. I'll do what I can to help."

With that, Fox motioned Falco and Lisa to go upstairs to mind their own business, leaving Fox, Joey, and Serenity downstairs. Fox led the two to the couch to give them a seat. As they sat down, the two couldn't bare to look at each other after realizing their mistakes. Fox was sitting on a wooden chair from the kitchen, facing the two. He would like to help them, but they have to forgive each other.

"I understand that you two don't want to make more problems for each other, but you two are family. You two need each other to live a better life," Fox reasoned. "Lauren and I needed each other through those hard times when we were still young."

Neither Joey nor Serenity was saying anything. Serenity sat on the couch slightly facing away from Joey with her head down. Joey sat there with his head down, but was glancing over to Serenity every once in a while for a short second.

"Serenity…I…talked to your mother sometime last night," Fox said.

With that comment, she looked up in confusion at why Fox called her mother.

"Before you ask, the reason why I did that was because I needed to know what she thought of you," Fox explained. "The only thing I got was that you were a bright child with a peaceful spirit."

"Fox…I don't really have a peaceful spirit without Joey," Serenity said.

Joey decided to speak up and said, "I guess I feel the same as well with Serenity."

"That's my point," Fox said. "You two need each other to live a better life. Without each other, you two don't seem to be as content."

"I…guess that's true," Joey said.

Joey decided to glance over to Serenity, who had her head down with eyes full of tears. Joey put a hand on Serenity's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Serenity felt Joey's hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up to him. As they were making eye contact, they couldn't pull their sight away from each other.

"_Good, a first sign is good,"_ Fox thought.

Serenity was beginning to tear up more, feeling the pain of the truth. She needed Joey to be there and Joey needed her. They both wanted to say something, but the problem is that they couldn't say it.

"Hey, if you two need to say something, then just say it," Fox said.

They both were still staring at each other as if they haven't seen each other for years. They both had to say it, but couldn't say anything. Joey couldn't sit there with the pain of not being able to reason with Serenity and vise versa.

Joey had to say something and said, "Serenity…I…I'm sorry."

"Joey…you don't have to," Serenity responded.

"I wouldn't have acted the way I did if I wasn't as over-protective as I am."

"Joey, I'm not as strong as I thought I was, and because of it, I almost lost my life for it!"

"That is true, but you both have strong wills," Fox interrupted.

They both looked over to Fox, who had his bottom jaw resting on folded hands. They both knew that Fox somehow could help in some way.

"Having your own strength in spirit is one thing, but having each other makes a powerful bond between you two," Fox explained. "You two need each other to survive, much like how Lauren and I had to depend on each other for support."

Joey and Serenity sat there staring at Fox without an answer. Fox's explanation was as if he experienced the same thing and is able to tell about it.

"Look, I felt the same thing, but in a different situation," Fox said. "When I discovered that Lauren and my best friend, Bill, were dating, I wanted to know what they were really up to. After knowing that it's only young love, I felt guilty about it. I had to confess about it…as well as something about myself."

Joey and Serenity wanted to know more about what he was saying, giving the fact that they never knew of this. Fox then continued what he was saying.

"The reason why I had to mention this is because without Lauren, I would've been down a darker path," Fox explained. "She was the only thing that kept me together and away from that borderline between peace and insanity, but…"

"But what?" Serenity asked.

"…nothing…I was just thinking about something, that's all."

Joey can understand how Fox's younger sister kept Fox out of trouble by having to be by his side. Joey knows how that feels whenever Serenity is there for him.

"Fox, I guess we're, in a way, the same," Joey commented.

Serenity looked over to Joey and said, "Joey, without you, I don't feel happy; even though friends are there, there's nothing that can replace you."

"Same goes for you, sis," Joey responded.

"So, I hope you two would like to just forgive and forget, right?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, but I guess I can lay off the over-protective duty," Joey said.

"And I guess I can be more cautious next time," Serenity added.

"Good, but you both have to promise me that you will cherish what you both have, and that's each other," Fox explained.

Serenity's eyes began to fill with tears of joy while Joey was sitting there smiling at the fact that Serenity will still be his loving sister. Fox got up and began to walk off into the kitchen. Joey and Serenity got up as well, seeing what he was doing. He pulled the keys off of the key rack, ready to take Joey and Serenity back.

"You two should get back to your apartment," Fox suggested.

They both began to follow Fox out to the truck as they both were able to understand each other.

At the top of the stairs, Falco was sitting at the edge, leaning against the wall as he was listening in to the conversation. He knew what they were talking about as Falco had a final thought before going back down to work again.

"_Joey and Serenity may be happy, but they don't know what Fox has really been through."_


	14. Suspicions

Sorry for not updating so soon…I had a major writer's block. I've decided to use certain characters that are required in names (namely Téa's name) since I felt like it. I won't go back and fix the rest (unless I feel like it). With the reviews, I don't care if your review is a nuclear flame or a happy comment (sorry for the metaphors…whatever they are), but it depends on how you review it. Suggestions, predictions, or just comments are fine. Whatever it is, please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars; but I do own some characters and…yeah…what I've been repeating for the past who knows how long.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 13

Suspicions

A month has passed as the cool November air came around. Joey and Serenity were able to live together again after having that talk with Fox. Through the month that passed by, Yugi and friends were able to finish most of the Lightsaber. The last few parts that they're doing requires delicate work, making the process longer than what is expected. Everyone else in the classroom was almost done with what they were doing; giving the last finishing touches to make sure everything worked or is in place.

"Man, this is taking forever," Joey complained.

"We all know that, Joey," Téa said.

"Yeah, but if we knew that this part would take so long, then why did we do this in the first place?" Tristan asked.

"Well, maybe it's because some of us like to be challenged every once in a while," Bakura answered.

"Hey, less chit-chat and more working!" Duke said.

With that, everyone began to work again as they used welding tools, screwdrivers, and a lot of focusing. Joey was the only one who was using a special carving knife, which is used to shape a special form of a crystal. He had a bucket full of purple, blue, green, and yellow crystals that Fox had imported so that the lightsaber would be completed. The focusing crystal, which is a clear crystal that allows length alteration by adjusting a knob, was already provided since Fox had a spare. Joey's been working on the primary crystal, which is the crystal needed to focus the energy. The primary crystal requires delicate work, meaning that it needs to be perfect for it to work properly among other things. Joey's been working on it for three weeks, and only one came very close.

"Hey, at least you guys don't have to carve a stupid crystal!" Joey complained.

"It's your fault for saying that you would do the job," Duke said.

"Hey, shut up, Duke!"

"Why don't you shut up?"

"How about a fist in your mouth?"

With that the two got up and stood about 3 inches from each other staring each other down. Yugi got up to hold Duke back while Serenity began to hold Joey down from doing anything stupid.

"Hey, guys; fighting doesn't help anything!" Yugi said.

"Joey, please calm down," Serenity pleaded.

After a few seconds of waiting, the two began to back down and went back to work. Fox went over to see what was going on.

"Hey, everything all right over here?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Joey said.

After he said that, Joey sat down and began to work again. He was holding a green crystal on the table as he began to carve into it. He was being as careful as possible not to screw anything up. Fox went around the tables, seeing the progress of the other students. Joey was doing quite well, but one student accidentally bumped into Joey, causing him to drive the carving knife into the crystal. Joey looked back, seeing the student walking off faster to avoid conflict. Joey took the crystal and put it in the bag of failed crystals, which is nearly half the bucket. Joey sat there with his head on the table, frustrated about the crystals. Fox went over to check on Joey to see the problem.

"Joey, you all right?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, but this stupid crystal thing is really bugging me," Joey responded. "I can't get the thing right without messing up!"

"It takes a lot of patience to do this."

"Yeah, I can see why."

Fox stood there, thinking to himself. He wondered how bad every crystal is. He looked at the bag of rejected crystals, seeing that a lot of them weren't so well while some were somewhat close.

"Hey, mind if I look at the crystal you're still holding?" Fox asked.

"Huh? Oh…sure," Joey said.

Joey took the green crystal out of a small box that they're using to protect the crystals from being scratched too severely. Fox examined it carefully for a few moments, wondering how close they got. He could see a number of flaws; enough to cause a lightsaber to malfunction.

"Well, this crystal is actually pretty close, but not close enough," Fox said.

Joey pulled a purple crystal out and began to shape the crystal with careful precision. Serenity went over to tell Joey about their progress on their part.

"Joey, we're pretty much done," Serenity said. "Are you almost done with the crystal?"

"No, but I'll eventually get it," Joey said.

Fox put his hand in his pocket with the crystal. He began to walk off to examine the other students, seeing how they're doing.

"Joey, we're just going to have to use the one that you got," Serenity explained.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to…"

Before he could finish, he realized that Fox still had their crystal. He looked over to see Fox helping another group with a few adjustments with their project. Serenity went back over to see if they had everything else that they needed. Fox began to leave for another group, but Joey began to call out to Fox.

"Hey, Fox," Joey called. "You have my crystal!"

"Oh…sorry," Fox said.

He went back over and pulled the crystal out of his pocket. He carefully set it on the table and left to help other groups. Joey picked the crystal up to take over to the others. Joey went over to the other members, seeing that everything that is needed is there and most of it is put together.

"Hey, Joey," Yugi said. "You have the crystal, right?"

"Yeah, it's right here."

He opened his hand up and held it out to them. Duke took it and looked at it carefully, seeing that something seemed different about it.

"Hey…wasn't the crystal green?" Duke asked.

"What; you colorblind?" Joey asked.

"Actually…I think it is blue," Téa said.

Everyone else began to look at it and saw major differences. The crystal was, in fact, blue, but the crystal appears to be perfectly carved to the point of the most minimum, if not none, of flaws.

"Joey, did you do that?" Tristan asked.

"No, I never could carve that well," Joey responded.

Yugi looked over to Fox, seeing that he was already explaining to another group on how to properly make a circuit board. Yugi felt his Yami calling for him mentally.

"_Yugi, I need to talk to you,"_ Yami said.

"_Yeah, what is it, Pharaoh?"_ Yugi asked.

"_It's about Fox."_

"_Yeah, what about him?"_

"_He seems to be helping you guys for a reason. I can't tell what it is, but I know that there's a reason why Fox wanted to help you."_

"_Maybe he felt sorry for us and decided to help us out."_

"_I doubt that."_

"_Why?"_

"_There's something about him that seems to be troubling me."_

Before Yugi could ask more, he was knocked out of his trance after hearing a commotion. He saw that a number of students were at the glass door, trying to listen to what Fox was talking about. Yugi went over to see who Fox would be talking to, but because of his small size, he couldn't see over anyone.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Yugi asked.

One of the students turned to him and told him, "Fox is talking to his partner out there. As soon as he saw the guy, Fox just walked out quickly as if it was very important."

Before they could hear anything, Falco and Fox went outside to speak in private. Something was troubling Falco, seeing how he's a little nervous.

"Falco, what's wrong?" Fox asked.

"There's something that might trouble you a lot," Falco answered.

Fox was standing there, waiting for what Falco had to say. Falco took a deep breath and began speaking.

"It's about a report that I got back at the office. It had a description about how there was a killing somewhere in an apartment somewhere on the other side of Domino City."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I have the pictures right here."

Falco gave Fox a filing folder with the report on the death. He looked at the photos taken at the crime scene, seeing how there was no possibilities of survival. The picture showed the outline of the man's body, but one thing was missing. He looked at another picture to see an outline of what appears to be a head. Fox's heart skipped a beat, seeing something that troubled him. He looked back at the other picture, trying to see something about it.

"Fox, does this mean anything to you?" Falco asked.

Fox kept looking at the two pictures, seeing one vital aspect missing. Between the pictures of the head and the body, there was no blood whatsoever. No blood near, none on the walls, not even underneath where the two parts were.

"Fox, I have a bad hunch about this," Falco said.

"I do too," Fox concurred.

Falco went over to the truck to call out to all patrollers.

"Any and all patrollers; I advise you to keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious looking. We'll keep this alert under low profile until notified."

With that said, Falco couldn't help it but think about what might happen. Fox only has one last thing before he went back in.

"_So it is true. The sith are here."

* * *

_

Yeah...sorry about not updating so soon. As you know, I had a writer's block, but I also fried my brain at the midnight showing of Star Wars on opening night. We had fun with lightsaber dueling on ground level in the theater and the movie was great (well, that's just my opinion). 


	15. So it Begins

Sorry for the delay…I've been busy with end of the school year stuff. I'm going to have to skip the phase of the completion of the lightsaber just because I'm a little tight on time here. Besides, there's nothing too important in there except for the short summary in here. Thanks for the review, Geoffrey Freedman. It really helped me. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters in this story.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 14

So it Begins

It's been a few days since Fox saw the report about the death of a man in his apartment. Every patroller in the city are keeping an eye out for any problems that might hint the similarities to the man's death, but the problem is that the officers don't have the kind of experience Fox has. Fox and Falco have been keeping more of their equipment with them just in case something happens.

Yugi and the others were finally done with the lightsaber that they were working on. After they had it built, Fox told them how the design was very similar to the one that Lauren has, which the design most likely originated from Anakin Skywalker before he lost his arm. Fox closely examined the lightsaber personally at the rented house and made a couple of touch ups to make it perfect. Overall, they did quite well for a group like them building foreign technology like that.

Today, the self defense students have a test to check up on the skills acquired through the course up to this point. Outside of the self defense gym, Falco was talking to Lisa in private; asking her to test Serenity for him to see how well Lisa trained Serenity.

"You're asking me to test Serenity?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I'm only doing this because I need to see what you've taught Serenity over the time you two began," Falco explained. "I'm just doing this to analyze your skills as a teacher.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"I'm not trying to pressure you to do this if you don't want to; but if you're comfortable with this, then that'll be fine."

"I'm perfectly fine with it. I've been teaching Serenity for quite a while now."

"I have your trust that we're on the same page, right?"

"Yeah, we're good."

With that Falco went back in to announce something to the class. Lisa went to the rooftops with a cart full of mats and equipment to set up the things needed.

Yugi, Bakura, and Serenity were finishing up a few warm up maneuvers just as Falco came in.

"Okay class. I'm going to have to ask you to go up to the rooftops for a test that we're doing. For those that aren't currently passing the class, please stay here."

Fox just came in to see that Falco already announced to the class of the test that they're going to be taking soon. Fox went over to post the grades up to have the students look to see if they're passing or not.

"_Yeah, no one is failing, so making that added announcement was very pointless…but I guess it's regulations under his dojo,"_ Fox thought.

The class of 15 was looking at their grades to see how they're doing. Overall, no one was failing as every student left the room to go to the rooftops for the test. Fox went over to talk to Falco to make sure they're ready for anything.

"Hey, Falco. You ready?" Fox asked.

"Yep, I'll be fine. I just hope they don't attack while we're testing the students."

"I do too."

With that, they went out to the rooftops to already see Lisa testing one of the students on the 20 by 18 mat. The student was doing well by trying to throw Lisa over his head, but he was unsuccessful and ended up falling over himself in the process. Lisa quickly got up as the student did so as well. They both stood there, staring each other down. Lisa then began to slowly approach him and the student began to back off as well. Lisa began to rush in at the student, but the student did a left shoulder roll and did a quick sweep kick. Lisa fell down and the student got off the mat, indicating he successfully escaped. Everyone got up and cheered for him, knowing how the student practiced hard for this test despite the fact that he's barely passing the class.

"Wow, that was awesome," a student said.

Fox went onto the mat next and called for the next student. He stood there, waiting for the next person.

"Ryou Bakura, you're next in line," Fox called.

Bakura got up and stood at the mat, seeing how Fox appears to be prepared for the pain. Bakura stood there in a fighting stance and was ready to strike anytime soon. Falco was behind Bakura and locked him in a reversed bear hug. Bakura began to struggle as hard as he could, but he couldn't get out. He began to use his bare feet and began to kick Falco in the shin, causing Falco to loosen his grip. Bakura managed to get out of it and gave a punch to Falco's stomach. Falco collapsed onto the ground and began to hold his stomach. Bakura got off the mat and was standing there at completion of the test.

"Okay, Bakura," Fox said. "That was good."

"Thanks Fox," Bakura replied.

Fox went over to Falco to check on him. Luckily, Falco only suffered having the wind knocked out of him.

"Falco, you'll be fine, right?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Falco responded.

Falco got on his feet and walked off the mat, sitting down to rest for a while. Fox went to the middle to test another student. Fox was ready for any kind of pain coming his way, but the student didn't seem to be ready for the test at all.

"Uh…if you don't want to do the test, then you can do an alternate written test," Fox suggested.

"N-no…I'll d-do f-fine."

Fox stood there, assuming a fighting stance that he usually does. The student put his fists up in a boxer's like position, giving him a boxing advantage. The student then went in and tried to wail Fox with a number of left and right jabs while somewhat screaming a battle cry while his eyes were shut.

"_Man, this kid's horrible. He's suppose to use self-defense; not offensive striking,"_ Fox thought.

Fox grabbed for one of the student's punches and began to hold the student's arm. What's sad is that the student kept trying to wail Fox with a few punches, seeing how horribly prepared the student is. Fox looked over to Falco and was given the signal to stop. Fox let go of the student's arm and the student began to wail on Fox's chest. He realizes that the student isn't even listening at all. Lisa went up and put a half nelson on the student and began to drag him off so that everyone else isn't annoyed and so that the student doesn't embarrass himself even more.

"Now, I would like to have Serenity come up here with Lisa," Falco called. "Lisa, this will show us how well you've been training Serenity."

"Wait a minute!" one of the student's yelled, "You're telling me that she got a personal trainer?"

"Well, Serenity's currently learning Tae-Kwon-Do from Lisa," Fox explained. "Lisa asked Serenity to be the first student."

"But…that's no fair then!"

"Who says life's fair?" Bakura commented.

"Uh…can we continue?" Yugi asked.

With that, Serenity and Lisa assumed the exact same karate like stance, standing there without movement. Fox was standing at the edge of the mat, waiting for the first move to come. All of the other students are sitting at the side impatiently waiting for their turn, or to get out of the class while a few others had odd thoughts.

"_Goodie, catfight," _one of the students thought.

Lisa already knew what was on his mind and gave a cold glare at the student, knowing how it seems like a game to the student. What Lisa and Serenity went through was hard work for this. Falco was sitting a few feet off to the side of Fox as well, throwing up a small rock as if he's ready to throw it at someone. Fox tightened his open fingered gloves around his wrists and stood there waiting for someone to strike first.

"_Man, those two must've had a lot of mental training to stand there and wait,"_ Yugi thought.

Within seconds, Falco grasped for the rock that he was tossing in his hand and made a quick wrist movement in a way of chucking it at a wall nearby. As soon as the rock hit the wall behind everyone else, Serenity looked over to the direction of the sound, seeing that the rock that Falco threw lie on the ground. Lisa took this opportunity to make the first move.

"Bad move!" Lisa yelled.

Serenity looked back to see Lisa charging in. Serenity jumped back to avoid any contact and was ready to defend herself. Lisa came in with a swift punch across the face, but Serenity ducked the attack and came up with an uppercut for the chin. Lisa caught the attack and did an over the shoulder throw in response to the uppercut. Serenity landed hard on her back, realizing that Lisa would come down with an attack of some sort. She looked up to see a fist coming down to her face. Serenity caught Lisa's attack and dragged Lisa to the ground in response to that as well. Serenity barrel rolled away and scrambled to her feet. Lisa simply did a quick leg maneuver similar to a break-dance, but only in one repetition. Lisa turned around and saw Serenity coming in for a side kick to the abdomen. Lisa caught the kick and stood there holding Serenity in place without any movement whatsoever. Serenity tried to turn herself around to an upright position, but because her ankle would end up in a twisted position, she didn't want to risk the fact that it could snap. Lisa made a quick yank at Serenity's leg, causing Serenity to lose her balance and fall onto the ground, making Serenity vulnerable to an attack. Lisa went in with a hard top down chop, but Serenity moved at the last second. Serenity's arm was barely grazed by the blow, but nothing too serious happened. Serenity was on one knee, trying to catch her breath from all of that pressure.

"_Wow! Lisa really taught her well,"_ Fox thought.

Lisa began to charge in at Serenity, taking the opportunity to take advantage in the situation. Serenity saw Lisa charging and decided to make a desperate move. Serenity began to turn counterclockwise while leaning back with her left leg swinging out. As Serenity had her back turned, she jumped up as her left leg began to swing at a higher angle for a strike to the face. Lisa was able to see it at the last second, but she couldn't avoid the kick in time, forcing her to put up her arms to block the kick. As Serenity's kick connected, Lisa couldn't understand one thing: Shenever taught Serenity roundhouse heel kick.

"_How did Serenity know roundhouse heel kick before I ever taught her that?"_ Lisa thought.

"_What did I just do there?"_ Serenity thought.

Fox and Falco were quite impressed with Serenity's progression in Tae-Kwon-Do, but Fox knows that Lisa and Serenity are in a state of confusion. Fox couldn't understand it himself, but he guessed that Serenity wasn't thinking and decided to use some random thing. Fox shook that trail of thought and began to focus on the test again. He could see that Serenity and Lisa were struggling to get to their feet, but they both appear to be fatigued.

"_If those two keep it up, one of them will be unconscious for quite a while,"_ Fox thought.

Lisa finally got to her feet and stood hunched over to catch her breath. Serenity couldn't stand on her feet, making her vulnerable. Falco then decided to have this test end now as he's seen enough to grade Lisa as a teacherand Serenity for her performance.

"Okay you two; that was a good performance you two put on," Falco commented.

Serenity tried to get up on her feet, but she only managed to get on one knee. Lisa went over to Serenity and supported her to get off the mat. As the two sat down next to Yugi and Bakura, the next person for the test is getting ready for his time.

"Lisa, Serenity; that was awesome," Yugi commented.

"Yeah, plus it all appeared to be like an actual test," Bakura added.

Lisa grabbed for a container of water out of her bag and began to get a drink from it. She then looked over at Serenity and saw the fatigue that Serenity has from something like that. Lisa then offered her water to Serenity, who was sitting back resting.

"Need a drink?" Lisa asked.

Serenity looked over to see the bottle of water and gladly took it. She began to drink down the water, trying to regain some energy back.

"Serenity…how were you able to use the roundhouse heel kick?" Lisa questioned.

Serenity thought back, thinking about the kicking motion she made. She couldn't think of why or how she was able to do that, but it's something that almost no one could understand.

"I don't really know how, but I think I just reacted and tried to do something," Serenity answered.

"Well, whatever the case is, you two did well," Bakura said.

"I wonder if this next person will do well in his test," Yugi commented.

"We're just going to have to see then," Lisa said.

As the four began to focus on the next person, they saw that Fox was standing there, ready for the next person. Falco was standing off to the side to watch the next test in progress. Just as he looked over to see the other students, Falco saw something out of the corner of his righteye. He began to look around, but couldn't see anything. Falco then thought he saw something again, but no one was there. Fox looked back to see Falco looking around for something. Fox went off the mat andstood next to Falco.

"Falco, what's wrong?" Fox asked.

"I thought I saw something," Falco said.

Fox stood there, thinking about something. Lisa then got up, seeing how Fox was in a deep trail of thought; one that isn't good. Lisa began to motion herself down for something in her bag as she was reaching for her lightsaber. Fox then remembered one thing that no Jedi would like to fight against.

"_Shadowtroopers!"_

Fox slowly pulled his lightsaber out and activated it, holding it in a position high and back, right hand over the left, and ready to deliver a heavy swing. The green blade was resonating as the low hum made a powerfully dangerous feel to the blade.

Falco grabbed for a small rod like structure on his back. As Falco grabbed for the rod, it extended into a staff.The top end had an oval like shape with a small oval gem in the center of it. The tail end had a point on it as a small, almost cylindrical like gem taking the same shape as the outer lining. Overall, the whole staff itself isover 5 ft. in length, enough for the use as a bo staff.

"I just hope this staff holds together," Falco said.

"Don't worry, Falco," Fox replied, "a Cerinian staff shouldn't fail you."

Lisa pulled her lightsaber out and pressed the activation button on the hilt. The purple beam of light emerged from the hilt and extended to 2 ½ ft. She stood in front of the other students, keeping an eye out for anything coming at them. The students were too scared to move as the situation appeared to be critical enough for the teachers to pull out weapons.

"Lisa…what's going on?" Serenity asked.

Lisa couldn't answer because of the tense situation, making it difficult to explain anything. Falco slowly walked away from Fox a few feet to give some room for combat. Fox knows that anything can happen in a split second, but he hopes that the students will survive the attack. Fox can sense a strong, foreign presence; one that can only be generated by someone who knows the ways of the Force. As they waited, Fox stood there, ready for anything to come at him.

"So it begins. The Sith finally made their move."


	16. Revelation

Here's the next fic. Now that I'm out of that rut, I can update fics a bit better! Thanks for the review. To answer your question, no I didn't take Tae Kwon Do ever. Heck, I've never taken any forms of martial arts…technically. I've practiced some of these by myself…just for the fun of it. Just for clarification…if you didn't know this already, Shadowtroopers are a form of a Sith. It's from Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars; but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 15

Revelation

Tense feelings were spreading across each person as the situation was too critical to call for a panic. Fox, Falco, and Lisa were standing in their positions, ready for anything to come at them. Fox might not be able to see the Shadowtroopers, but he can sense their presence. He knows that there are other Sith around the city, waiting for the signal to strike. Fox knows that Lisa's been trained to fight against the Sith, but her experience isn't enough to fight against Shadowtroopers. Falco never truly fought a Sith, but he's been trained to fight against them, thanks to Fox and Krystal's help. Fox probably has the most experience for this situation, but that's just him. He knows that others have more experience, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't back down.

"_Where are you hiding you coward?" _Fox thought.

Within seconds, he finally tracked a presence behind him, feeling the intense power that the Shadowtroopers are getting. Fox wheeled around to try to strike, but before he could make a move, he felt a rush of energy engulfing him. Before Fox could comprehend the situation, Fox was blasted back into a wall, not being able to see anything in front of him. Most of the students began to panic and run about while others were standing there, too scared to even move. At that point, Lisa rushed in to where the source was strongest from what she could feel. Lisa had her lightsaber high and back, ready to give a powerful swing to the invisible figure that lurks there. Just moments before Lisa swung her lightsaber, a figure clad in black armor with a green gem like crystal in the center of the chest appeared in front of her; swinging a red blade at her that threatened to split her from head to toe. Lisa put her lightsaber up over her head in a horizontal position, blocking the vertical strike that came down at her. Lisa backed off, seeing the predecessor as what she and Fox feared it to be.

"_So it is a Shadowtroopers…this doesn't bold well for me,"_ Lisa thought.

Lisa began to charge in with a swift horizontal strike, but the Shadowtrooper was able to block the strike within seconds. The Shadowtrooper used his Force energy and threw Lisa aside in a powerful blast of energy, causing Lisa to fall unconscious as her lightsaber deactivated. Without notice, Falco was able to charge in and swing his staff at the Shadowtrooper. The Shadowtrooper fell to his side, feeling the effects of the staff.

"Heh, I guess Cerinian technology is as strong as they say," Falco commented to himself.

The Shadowtrooper got back up and used Force energy to pick Falco up from the ground. The Shadowtrooper then threw Falco to the wall, leaving a few students open. The Shadowtrooper began to charge in, but before he could strike, Fox was able to use his Force energy to pick the Shadowtrooper up and throw him aside. Falco got up right away, but only to be ambushed by someone clad in a yellow suit with an orange hood that was separate as if it was chain mail. The newcomer was coming down at Falco with a violent top down hack. Falco was able to block the attack in time, but it was barely inches from his face.

"_The Reborn are here too?"_ Falco thought.

Fox turned to see the Reborn that attacked Falco only to see another one just like the other. The difference was this one had a green hood. Fox charged in and used his Force energy to pull back the Sith, giving Fox a quick advantage to strike with a lifting strike. The Reborn got back up right away and wheeled around to deflect Fox's strike, which would've been fatal if he didn't block it. As Fox's lightsaber bounced off the Reborn's blade, Fox used that momentum to spin his lightsaber around into a top down hack. The Reborn was able to anticipate that without a problem as he blocked Fox's attack with a high horizontal defense position. The two stood there in a deadlock as they were using this lock as a test of strength in who was the stronger one. Fox was beginning to win the lock as he was able to have the Reborn leaning back. Before Fox could make the final push, the Reborn used his Force energy to blast Fox backwards, giving the Reborn an advantage. Fox landed near a group of students and got up right away to block the incoming attack. Just as he did, he saw the Shadowtrooper try to attack the students as he had his lightsaber high and back for a deadly swing. Fox had to do some quick thinking as to how to stop the Shadowtrooper without having the Reborn a problem.

"_What can I do? Guns won't work, but…that's it!"_

Without hesitation, Fox made a small drop kick to the Reborn's knees, causing the Reborn to fall over. Fox then made a mad dash toward the Shadowtrooper to prevent him from killing any of the students. With success, he was able to leap forward and lunged his lightsaber forward to block the attack that the Shadowtrooper was delivering. Fox held back the Shadowtrooper's lightsaber to give the students room to escape.

"GO; NOW!" Fox yelled.

The students began to run toward the door that led into the building that would provide some shelter. Fox gave the Shadowtrooper a hard right to the Shadowtrooper's helmet, causing the Shadowtrooper to back off. Most of the students were in, but Serenity and a few students were still out, some not knowing what to do. Serenity was trying to get Lisa up, but because of the battle, it's hard to determine whether or not it's worth the risk. Yugi and Bakura were already at the building, holding the door to let the students rush in before they shut it behind them. One student made a mad dash for the door as he was 15 feet from it; but before he could get half way there, one of the Reborn blocked his way. The Reborn with the orange hood stood there with a malicious smile as if he was ready to kill the student.

"You're pitiful you weakling!" the Reborn mocked.

"D-don't m-make me use s-self defense o-on y-you," the student stuttered.

"Ha! You think you can beat me?"

"I-I've been trained t-to f-fight."

"Try me you weakling!"

The Reborn began to approach the student with a malicious smile, making it seem more frightening. The student then began to throw random punches and kick, trying to fight his way out of this. To no avail, he couldn't land even one punch. The Reborn made one quick push as the student fell over on the ground. The student sat up, seeing the Reborn with a sadistic smile on his face. The red blade of the Reborn's lightsaber hummed as he had it in one hand, ready to make a swift top down hack at the student. Lisa managed to regain consciousness to see the student on the ground with the Reborn standing over him.

"YOU IDIOT; GET OUT OF THERE!" Lisa yelled.

The student was paralyzed from the Reborn, seeing how this may be the end. The only thing he could do was sit there and raise his arms to cover his face. The Reborn then began to swing down at the student at violent speeds, making it nearly impossible for a mere human to dodge. Within seconds, Lisa got back up, picked up her lightsaber, reactivated it, and made a quick lunge forward at the Reborn's lightsaber. She made a successful attempt to block the attack, but what she failed to do was protect the student from harm. She looked over only to see the student's right arm severed, but he doesn't realize it was severed. Just as the student looked up to see the two in a lock, he realized something that he couldn't feel earlier.

"W-why c-can't I f-feel m-my arm?"

Just as he looked down to see his arm, he saw another arm sitting next to him. He then looked down to see his arm that wasn't attached to him. The only thing he could do was sit there in shock. The student began to scream, realizing his own arm was severed. Without notice, the Reborn was able to knock Lisa's lightsaber aside and begin his charge toward the student again. Without notice, Serenity step in and moved the student out of the way at the last second while Fox was able to stab the Reborn from behind simultaneously. The Reborn fell forward as his lightsaber deactivated automatically, but Fox rushed over to Falco to help him with his problem as the Shadowtrooper and the green hooded Reborn were standing with Falco in between for a pincer attack.

Falco stood there, waiting for either the Shadowtrooper or Reborn to make a move. He knew what to do in a situation like this, but it really depended on how it's approached. The Reborn and the Shadowtrooper began to rush in, ready to strike at Falco. Without notice, Falco was able to leap into the air, causing the Shadowtrooper and Reborn's lightsabers to hit each other. At 30 feet, Falco began to make his decent behind the Reborn, giving Falco an advantage to strike.

Without notice, Fox was able to deliver a powerful baseball swing to the Shadowtrooper from shoulder to shoulder as sparks flew from the lightsaber striking the armor, but the Shadowtrooper didn't fall over; showing the strength of the armor.

"_Man, damn it! This is why I hate Shadowtroopers and their Cortosis armor!"_

The Shadowtrooper merely turned around to look at Fox, seeing that Fox wasn't surprised or worried; Fox was more frustrated about them. Behind the Shadowtrooper, Falco was able to deliver a powerful top down hack in a form of a leap strike during his decent to the Reborn. The Reborn fell over as the top of his hood began to change color due to the powerful impact. The Shadowtrooper turned around to see Falco standing there, seeing that Falco killed the Reborn. Within seconds, Fox was able to stab the Shadowtrooper at the weakest point in the armor. If Fox didn't learn this, then he wouldn't know of this.

"_From what I could remember, the helmet has the least amount of Cortosis, which is to help reduce the pressure on the neck while it also makes the head more vulnerable."_

Fox pulled his lightsaber out of the head, letting the armor fall forward with the dead corpse inside. Fox looked over to Serenity, seeing that she and Lisa are tending to the shocked student. Fox went over to see that the student was already given painkillers and a shot of tranquilizer fluid to calm the student from dying of his own shock. Bakura opened the door and looked out to see if it's safe. After looking around a bit, he saw the student that had his arm chopped off was being tended to while being unconscious. Yugi went out to see what's going on now as well, seeing that the three Sith are dead.

"What happened out here?" Yugi asked.

"Not now, the situation is too critical," Fox explained.

Lisa got up to go to the nurse's office to grab some supplies to stop the student's fever. Before she could get to the door, she began to feel something outside the building; feeling a presence becoming stronger by the second. Lisa turned around at the last second only to see another Reborn leaping up from the school grounds to the rooftops. Instead of landing on the ledge, the Reborn used his Force energy and wrapped it around Serenity without notice. Serenity was able to feel something around her, but it was too late to figure out what it was. Serenity was able to see Lisa making a mad dash for her while Serenity was pulled towards the spot where the Reborn was. Serenity began to see the sky, and then the whole world was upside down before her. She looked up only to see the solid cement school ground that was constantly approaching her.

* * *

Sorry for cutting it short there. It was getting a little long, but it's a good spot to leave a cliffhanger 


	17. Will of the Jedi

Okay, so maybe I couldn't update as fast as I said. Who cares, I did eventually. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars; but I do own some characters.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 16

Will of the Jedi

Serenity knew that she couldn't fight her way out of this predicament as she realized that the ledge was too far for her to grab. Serenity looked towards the rooftops only to see Lisa descending towards her. Lisa grabbed for Serenity's wrist while looking for a place to either stop or at least slow down the descent.

"_What now? There's nothing to…"_

At that moment, Lisa saw a flagpole that was hanging at a horizontal position on the school just below her. Lisa couldn't grab it by hand because of how it would be difficult to stop the descent, so she decided on one thing. Lisa made a quick maneuver and bent her legs to catch onto the pole. Not even a second passed as Lisa felt her legs catch the pole, stopping their descent for now. Lisa looked down to Serenity, seeing in her eyes that same fear.

"H-hey…is everything all right?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah…every…thing is…fine," Lisa said.

Yugi and Bakura went over to see Lisa hanging from the flagpole, holding onto Serenity's wrist. Bakura called over Fox for help as Yugi could see that the flagpole could give away at any minute.

"_Oh man! That flagpole is too old to have that kind of weight hanging from it!"_ Yugi thought.

Lisa looked towards the ground only to see the Reborn below. The Reborn leaped up into the air to attack the two as he pulled his lightsaber out. Lisa couldn't reach for hers, leaving them vulnerable. The Reborn was 5 feet from being able to hit Serenity, but before he could strike, he saw someone jump off the roof with a staff over his head while yelling out a loud battlecry. Before the Reborn could bring his lightsaber up, he felt the staff crack his head, causing the Reborn to fall back down. The Reborn hit the ground in a heap as the body was lifeless. Falco landed into a single knee kneeling position soon after, looking up to see if the two girls were okay.

"_Good, they're not hurt at least."_

Falco stood up soon after, waiting for Lisa to let go of Serenity. Fox looked down to see the situation to see if the two girls are still alive. He could see that the hanging flagpole that they're on is starting to bend, making the situation too risky to have Fox fall down and grab for the two girls. Lisa could hear the metal bending on the wall, then she looked to see that the support screws were starting to rip out as the threads were beginning to tear. Lisa had no choice but to risk letting go of Serenity.

"H-hey…Serenity; I'm going to have to let you go, okay?" Lisa asked.

"I…trusted you ever since I met you, but I haven't lost my trust yet," Serenity explained.

"I'll t-take it that y-you're ready, r-right?"

"Yeah."

Serenity loosened her grip on Lisa's hand, preparing to let go. Lisa then made the final move and released Serenity's wrist. Serenity could feel the air beginning to pass by her, but she wasn't descending too fast at all. Before she knew it, she felt hands grabbing her; seeing that Falco was able to make the jump high enough to catch Serenity. Falco was able to land with Serenity in his hands unharmed, but he all of a sudden saw a screw land on the ground as soon as he made his landing. He looked up only to see Lisa falling down feet first, seeing that the flagpole broke from its support. She landed as soon as the flagpole hit the cement ground, making a loud echoing resonation. Fox jumped down as well, seeing as it's the fastest way for him to get down. As soon as Fox landed from his descent, he heard the doors swing open as someone came running out for someone. Serenity looked over as well to see Joey approaching her, knowing that his sister is still all right. They both ran to each other, embracing each other as they knew that the other is still alive.

"Serenity, you're all right, right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Serenity responded.

Soon after, Yugi, Bakura, Téa, Duke, and Tristan all came out to see what has happened so far.

"You're all okay!" Téa said with glee.

"Yeah, we're fine," Fox responded.

"Can someone tell me what's happened so far?" Tristan asked.

"For now, we're under attack, so I advise…"

Before Falco could finish, he saw something fly by him at such speeds nearly impossible to dodge. Only one with fast reflexes or Jedi powers could possibly dodge it. Everyone knew what it was as soon as they saw the hole that was made in the wall of the school.

"Ah hell, snipers!" Fox yelled.

Fox pulled his gun out and pressed a few things on the barrel part of his gun. As soon as he pulled something off of his belt, his gun began to slightly illuminate as the modified 9 mm was changing into something else. Falco pulled his gun out and began to fire it with the standard shots he's given. Luckily, the bullets that their guns use are energy based, so the shots will fly for a long time. Fox's gun finally finished as it appeared to have an extra long barrel, which is not for normal standard combat, but for sniping. Fox loaded the magazine as he kept careful aim while watching out for enemy fire. He couldn't see much, but he knows they're there.

"Fox, what should we do?" Duke asked.

"Get inside," Fox responded.

Without hesitation, Tristan, Duke, Téa, Yugi, Joey, and Bakura all got inside for protection. Lisa stayed out to watch for any Sith waiting in ambush, but Serenity couldn't leave since she doesn't want to leave anyone behind. Lisa could only think on the situation.

"_Damn it, Serenity. Get inside!"_

Falco was able to see someone on top of a building, ready to take a shot at Serenity. Falco fired a few shots, letting those shots fly to see if they hit or not. As soon as he saw the body fall over from one of the shots to the face, he knew for sure he hit his mark. Fox saw a strange green creature with an odd weapon that appeared to have something similar to a scrunched up M-16 with a barrel that appeared to go in and out like a piston if fired. He knew what kind of a gun it just by how the gun is outlawed.

"_Shit; Tenloss DXR-6 Disruptor Rifle!"_

Without hesitation, Fox took his shot; making sure that the Rodian doesn't get a chance to shoot his rifle. The problem is that he fears that there may be more of them. Before Fox could even search more out, he began to sense more Sith presences all over the city.

"Falco, I need you to take care of the others while I'm gone," Fox explained.

"What?"

Without another word, Fox ran off into the city to fight the other Sith that roam around in Domino. Falco stood there in confusion, not knowing why Fox would run when he could've used the truck. Falco began to walk towards Lisa to explain something when he saw something fly by him. Lisa activated her lightsaber after seeing the bullet fly by at nearly impossible speeds. Falco kept looking at the source, seeing nothing there. He then all of a sudden saw someone on a roof pointing a sniper rifle at them. Falco could see that the rifle itself is very powerful, but the kick in it is what causes such inaccuracy. Falco began to shoot his gun again, trying to kill the sniper before the sniper could kill one of them.

Lisa realized that someone invisible was behind Falco, waiting to strike. Lisa came up behind it and began to attack the invisible figure. As soon as Lisa took a powerful swing, the body appeared and revealed it to be a Shadowtrooper, waiting in ambush. Lisa began to attack the Shadowtrooper with a flurry of strikes, but the Shadowtrooper was barely affected by the attacks. Falco turned around and quickly used a leg swinging motion as his right leg began to rise up while Falco was turning in a clockwise position. As soon as the Shadowtrooper turned around, the Shadowtrooper was hit by Falco's roundhouse heel kick, which resulted in the Shadowtrooper's neck being snapped. Falco turned to Lisa, seeing if she's all right.

"Hey, you okay?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lisa responded.

Without hesitation, Falco pulled out his 9 mm blaster and began to shoot again, trying to stop the sniper from being able to pull off a shot. Falco fired only five shots before something happened. The top slider was back in a position that would only mean one thing.

"Oh shit, this is not a perfect time to run out of bullets."

Without hesitation, Falco began to struggle with his gun, trying to take the magazine out. The problem is that the magazine is now jammed in the barrel. Lisa looked back to see Serenity still standing there, too paralyzed to even move. Lisa began to approach Serenity only to sense another Sith on the roof.

Lisa could only yell, "SERENITY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Serenity heard Lisa's call and only stood there to think what it was. Lisa made her approach and was able to block the Reborn's incoming attack. Serenity looked back to see that Lisa and the Reborn were standing there in a deadlock, pushing at each other to gain an advantage. Falco looked back to Lisa for a second just to see the situation.

"_Man, if I try to help Lisa out, it'd be suicide with that sniper,"_ Falco thought.

Serenity began to back off to where the others were, making it so that it'd be safer for her. She wanted to help Lisa out, but because she doesn't have a lightsaber, she doesn't have any way to help Lisa. Falco finally shot down the sniper only to see another sniper with a less powerful sniper, but powerful enough to kill someone with one shot. Falco began to get annoyed by the fact that there were multiple snipers. If he stopped now to get his 9mm blaster transformed into a sniper, then someone might be dead by then.

"_Damn it, how many snipers do they have?"_

Lisa used a Force power to gain an advantage during the lock, but all it did was cause her to fall down through that. The Reborn began to wind up, but Lisa was able to roll out of the way before the Reborn could give a powerful top-down hack. Falco was able to shoot down the sniper finally and pulled his staff out. By the time he did, he heard a loud scream of pain coming from Lisa. Falco turned around to see the situation only to see that Lisa was stabbed in the abdomen near her side. Falco rushed in quickly and tried to give a powerful baseball swing to the Reborn's head. The Reborn ducked it and pulled his lightsaber out of Lisa, ready to deliver a swing of his own. The Reborn brought his lightsaber over his head and began to swing down. Before he could land the strike, Lisa managed to hold the lightsaber down with her own while Falco went in for an attack. Falco lunged the tail end of his staff into the Reborn's chest, causing a red fluid come out of the area where Falco stabbed. Falco removed the staff and let the Reborn fall over. Lisa stumbled to the school wall, trying to regain her strength. Serenity went over to her and tried to help Lisa out.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"I…don't know for sure…" Lisa managed to say.

Serenity could hear a strange sound in Lisa's voice, indicating something isn't right. Falco was about to go and help, but what stopped him was a shot that flew by him. Falco turned around and began to shoot his gun at the source, trying to lure him out. He only shot a couple of shots to try to seduce the sniper into thinking that Falco ran out of bullets and is trying to reload. Serenity was trying to find a way to help Lisa, but because there wasn't any bleeding, then that only leaves to keep Lisa from dying from anything else that might still be affected.

"Lisa, just hang in there," Serenity said.

As she heard that, Lisa looked over Serenity's shoulder to barely see the sniper, ready to shoot both her and Serenity. Lisa began to realize that nothing could be done to reverse what happened. The only thing left is to give Serenity something that may be dangerous.

"_If only I could give Serenity some of my combat abilities…then maybe there's a chance."_

Serenity was struggling to get Lisa up to move her inside. Lisa took this opportunity to try to get her hand near Serenity's head. By the time she could, Lisa realized that Serenity's mind was too scattered and clouded with thousands of thoughts. Lisa needed to find a way to calm Serenity's mind, but there are very few ways of doing it. Serenity could barely move Lisa since the burden of carrying Lisa to the interiors of the school is hard enough. Serenity leaned against a wall, trying to catch her breath. Lisa tried to support herself, but the pain from her abdomen was already getting to her while she leaned against the wall with her back.

"Lisa, we're almost there," Serenity said.

Lisa knew the danger of sitting there, but she only has enough energy to give Serenity some of the combat skills she's learned over her years of training at the academy. Serenity went in front of Lisa and tried to lift Lisa to her feet.

"Please, just-"

"Serenity…it's…too late…for me," Lisa said.

"But…you can't die yet!"

"What choice…do I have? It's…my duty…to protect…the…weak."

"Please, don't say that!"

Lisa kept trying to transfer those skills into Serenity's mind, but it's still too clouded for anything to be done. Lisa couldn't do anything else but one thing. She had to do it or else it'd never work and it'd be too late before she could explain. Lisa made a last attempt at it and began to hug Serenity, trying to calm Serenity's mind of her own emotions. Serenity's mind began to be unveiled as Lisa began her energy transaction. Lisa knew it was working just by how Lisa could feel the flow of energy in Serenity as the power within Serenity is being unlocked.

"_Good…it's working."_

Lisa felt that it was finally done and decided on one last thing. Lisa saw the sniper rise up, preparing a shot at them. Lisa then made one last move as she went up next to Serenity's ear, saying one last thing.

"Serenity; forgive me…but…it's the will of the Jedi."

As soon as Serenity head that, Lisa shoved Serenity away from her; throwing Serenity to the doors that were just to the left of them. Serenity was looking at Lisa, who kept her focus on the sniper. Lisa could see the sniper while the sniper finally pulled the trigger. As soon as the sniper pulled the trigger, Lisa was hit in the chest where her heart is as the bullet went through her. Serenity saw all of this as Lisa flew back into the wall as it was only a few inches away. Lisa began to slowly slide down the wall as a very small trail of blood began to smear across where she slid down it. Serenity went over for no other reason than to weep for her. Serenity couldn't hear any breathing from Lisa as Lisa's eyes remained closed without life. Serenity's eyes were beginning to fill tears as Falco began to change his gun while taking this opportunity for a stronger scope and a sniper rifle. As soon as the gun finished its transformation, the sniper rose up again with a shot loaded and aiming at Serenity. Falco took a shot without hesitation and finally hit the sniper at the cost of Lisa's life.

"_Damn it, I failed."_

On Fox's side, he just defeated three Sith as soon as the sniper that Falco was fighting against was finally killed. Fox could feel that one life force was gone.

"_Lisa, you were just doing your duty…but you were so young."_


	18. The Will to Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 17

The Will to Fight

Fox stood there, thinking about Lisa's death. This happening was unexpected, but it's something that could've been prevented if it hadn't been for the snipers. Fox began to run to the nearest sith he could feel. The problem is that this one is a lot stronger than the rest of them.

"_Who is this person? I've never felt energy from a Sith this strong before…unless it's the ringleader."_ Fox thought.

Fox began to run faster, trying to get to this predecessor. He knows that this one is too strong to be either a Reborn or a Shadowtrooper; although, somehow he knows this from somewhere.

Over where the Sith is, he's already done killing an old man as a crowd of people were gathered around him in a large circle. Two young children, a girl and a boy, and a woman, who is assumed to be the mother, were on the ground trying to escape. The reptilian has a hard gaze, that of a warlord. The three were too afraid to even move at all. The mother kept begging the reptile to spare the children.

"Please, spare my children and take my life!" the mother pleaded.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I will let you die a fast death."

With that, he brought up his left arm that had a two claw end on it, pointing at the woman. The mother began to gage for air, trying to resist this slow form of death.

"You think you can stop me? I'm going to kill your children either way."

The woman opened her eyes wide in surprise of this deception. There was a sudden cracking sound from the mother's neck as her body became limp. The two children began to scream in horror as their mother fell limp to the ground. The green reptilian dinosaur like creature began to approach the children as he began to brandish his sword. The two children began to run, but the reptilian jumped in front of them and had his sword high and back. He began to sadistically laugh as the two kids were on the ground, too scared to move.

"It's useless to stop me now."

Just as he began to laugh again, he began to swing his sword down. The children shut their eyes as they began to scream at the top of their lungs. They all of a sudden heard metal scraping against the ground as they also heard the reptilian creature yelling as it was also somewhat fading for a few seconds. After the yelling stopped, the two kids looked up to see that the reptilian creature flew back a good 15 feet as they also saw a long blade mark that barely missed both of them by an inch. The reptilian creature got up again and began to look to his left and to his right to see if there was anyone there.

"Come out, Jedi. I know it was you."

Before he knew it, he heard something activate as the weapon began to make a low humming sound. He was about to turn around, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"That would be me, General Scales," Fox said.

General Scales only smiled and turned around to see Fox standing there. Fox appeared to be calm and confident about all of this as the two were facing each other, ready to do battle and finish what they couldn't start.

Over at the school, Falco was still standing there, not too confident that he could do anymore to help the group. He knew that they're vulnerable by standing there, but without Lisa, it's impossible for him to do this by himself. Falco looked over to the group as they stood there in shock of this event. He then looked over to Serenity as she's still traumatized by Lisa's death as she still was sitting at Lisa's body. He had no choice but to let the group out of the city. The other students were already in an underground shelter, which has been locked up already. Falco saw someone else coming out of the school, rushing out as if he's in a hurry for something, or someone. Yugi looked over and tried to stop him.

"Seto, no; it's too dangerous to be out here now," Yugi explained.

"I don't care," Seto said "I have to get to Mokuba!"

"If so, then please take this," Falco said.

Falco tossed Seto a set of keys, one of which is for the truck. Everyone began to look at Falco, seeing that he's getting something out of the back of the truck. Falco pulled a tarp off of an object that was in the truck as it appeared to be something used for transportation. Falco pulled the strange hover craft out of the back as it appeared to have some kind of curved nose as there are two bars supporting it. The end where it's connected to has some kind of strange control system as it also has long bars on the sides, most likely meant for controlling it. Falco pressed a few buttons on the control panel, making it so that the nose began to extend a bit longer. After a few seconds, it finished extending itself to its maximum size, which is about 8 feet long. It would appear to be a motorcycle, but without wheels and more highly advanced for its time.

"Falco, what is that?" Tristan asked.

"It's called a Speeder Bike," Falco responded.

"So what of it?" Duke asked.

"It's a very fast unit used for quick travel. It can match the speeds of a race car at its maximum speed."

"Wow, that's fast," Yugi said.

"I don't have time for chit-chat right now," Falco explained.

Falco was about to mount onto his bike as he looked to the group. What stopped him was the lightsaber that was lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it for a minute.

"_I can't just give this to anyone…I need to know who would take this risk."_

He stood there, holding the lightsaber out to the group. Everyone that was actually paying attention stood there, wondering why Falco would hold Lisa's lightsaber like that. Falco stood there; ready to say what he wanted.

"Is anyone willing to give their life up to defend each other for this? If so, then please take this lightsaber," Falco explained.

Everyone stood there, not willing to answer. Most of them weren't willing to give their life up, but they know that someone is going to die either way; whether or not someone takes the lightsaber. Duke began to proceed up to receive the lightsaber. Before he could get it, someone else already swiped it from Falco's hand. Duke looked over to see that Tristan already took it upon himself that he's willing to die for his friends if that's what he's thinking.

"Hey, Tristan, are you sure you want to do this?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, I know the risk, but I have to do this for my friends," Tristan said.

"I don't think that's a great idea."

"Well, at least I'm willing for it."

"Hey, I bet I can do better than you you big buffoon."

"Hey, shut up!"

"Why don't you?"

At that point, they both had a good grip on the lightsaber, ready to yank it out of each other's hands. Falco went up to Joey to ask something that he's curious about.

"Would this be an example of those two fighting to win Serenity's heart?" Falco asked quietly.

"Yep, that's my guess," Joey said.

Before anyone knew it, Seto was already at the truck, ready to start it up. Falco saw that Seto was going to leave without the group, but Falco ran over to Seto to stop him.

"Seto, what are you doing?" Falco asked.

"I don't have time for them," Seto said. "I have to get to Mokuba."

"Well, if you don't have time for them…"

Falco jammed his staff into his own window and set himself up to the point where his head could be torn off if Seto began to drive off.

"Do you have time to kill me?"

Seto sat there in the driver's seat, hesitating about this decision. Seto began to smirk, thinking that this is one of Falco's tricks.

"I know you aren't ready to sacrifice your life just for some stupid game," Seto said.

"This isn't a game," Falco replied. "This is a matter of life and death."

Yugi and Téa went over to stop Seto as best as possible by standing in front of the truck.

"You'd sacrifice us as well?" Yugi asked.

"I don't care if I do or not," Seto responded.

"Well, I don't think that Mokuba would like you to do that," Téa said.

Seto sat there, thinking about how he would assess the situation. He knows that he has to save Mokuba, but he's now taking into account how Mokuba would feel about it.

"I…fine. Everyone get in."

Before anyone could, someone jumped down in front of Tristan and Duke as they both still have a good grip on the lightsaber. The Reborn activated his and tried to attack with it, but Falco slammed his staff into the Reborn before he could attack. Falco gave his staff a quick back spin into a fighter's stance as he's prepared to fight a Reborn again. The Reborn got up, ready to attack Falco with all the tricks up his sleeve, ready to eliminate one threat.

"You're no Jedi, you fool," the Reborn said.

"Who said I was?"

"I don't care; you're ready to fight me, that's why."

"I see, then let's dance."

Before Falco could fight, the Reborn was already attacking him. Falco was forced into a defensive position, trying to find an opening after each attack.

"_Man, where's an opening for an attack?" _Falco thought.

Before Falco knew it, he saw an opening for an attack. Falco was able to parry away a top down hack, which gave him an opening for an attack. Falco began to wind up quickly for a fast slash attacks, doing what he can to keep the Reborn away from the others. Before Falco could swing in for an attack, he was forced again to defend against an attack.

"_Man! When can I attack?"_

Tristan and Duke weren't doing anything to help, but they felt someone yank the lightsaber out of their hands without notice. They both looked at their hands, then to each other. They looked to see who was in front of them only to see something that was unexpected.

"S-Serenity?"

Before they knew it, Serenity was already on an attack path as she began to run towards the Reborn. The Reborn didn't notice that Serenity was already behind him as she already activated the lightsaber. The Reborn looked back only to see Serenity already giving a quick swing with the lightsaber she's holding in a reversed position. The Reborn felt something cutting across his leg as he saw Serenity in the corner of his eye. The Reborn fell over from losing his leg, giving Falco an open chance to strike. Falco brought his staff over his head, ready to wind up for a powerful blow. The Reborn looked up at the last second as Falco unleashed a powerful top down hack to the Reborn's head. As the impact came, the Reborn fell over as a small amount of blood began to form on his head. Falco stood there looking at Serenity as she was standing there with the lightsaber that belonged to Lisa.

"S-Serenity…was that you?" Falco asked.

"Falco…I don't care what or why…I just want to avenge Lisa," Serenity said.

Everyone could see something different about Serenity. One thing that bothered everyone was the fury passion to get her revenge. No one has seen this side of Serenity before; not even Joey.

"Serenity…are you okay?" Joey asked.

Serenity only stood there with her head down, looking at the Reborn. Joey could see in Serenity's eyes that she wanted revenge.

"…Joey…get in the truck," Serenity said

Joey looked at the truck to see that everyone else was already in the truck, ready to go anytime soon. Joey began to run to the truck to get in as Falco waited there.

"Serenity, aren't you getting in the truck?" Falco asked.

"I will…I'm just waiting for Joey."

Seto sat in the driver's seat as Joey got into the cargo bed with Tristan and Duke. Yugi and Téa are in the back seat, waiting for Serenity to get in. Serenity hopped in the cargo with the others, ready to drive off now. Seto began to drive out of the parking just as Falco left the premises. Serenity sat there, thinking about what she's doing. Somehow, she knows that she can do this, but she doesn't know where any of this came from.

"_Why do I have this need to fight? Why am I like this? Either way, I have this will to fight now."_


	19. Return of Old Enemies

Here's the next chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 18

Return of Old Enemies

Fox stood there in front of General Scales, waiting for him to make a move. Scales only stood there, smirking at the fact that he can finish what they couldn't start.

"I see you're here on this measly planet," Scales said.

"I came here to find the person that may be the one," Fox commented.

"And that would be who?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Before Fox could explain more, Scales began his attack and ran up to Fox with a very quick swing. Fox blocked the fast top down hack in time to make a quick move. Fox began to swing his lightsaber in a swift horizontal strike across the waist. Scales was able to block the attack with a quick maneuver to block. Scales used his left claws to strike at Fox. Fox saw the attack and ducked them just in time before they could pierce his face. Fox backed off to see that Scales began to form Force energy around his claw as he pointed it at the sword.

"Not bad, but now let's see how well you can dodge a sword like mine," Scales commented.

Scales' sword began to extend to a longer length, giving Scales a greater advantage in power. Fox stood there, looking at the sword that is now twice as long as it used to have been, which the blade's length now is about 48 inches. Fox stood there in awe, not knowing what to do.

"…Oh shit."

Scales began to run to Fox with a powerful swing. Just as he got to Fox, Scales made a powerful swing to him, which would threaten Fox's life.

Back with the group, Seto was about to drive to his mansion to get Mokuba out of there. Falco began to leave, but he stopped in time for someone who was about to crash into him. He saw the crazy blonde girl as she sat there yelling at him for pulling out in front of her.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING YOU CRAZY BIRD!"

The group sat there, looking at the person that they all know: the only blonde girl that they know as their friend.

"Hey, isn't that Mai?" Yugi asked.

Falco only sat there and did something seriously drastic. He put his hand up and gave Mai the 'finger' as he drove off. Mai got out of her car and began to yell some more at Falco, but he was already too far for Mai's voice to get to him.

"Hey you stupid bird, why don't you show some respect?" Mai yelled.

"Because he's too busy to bother with you, Mai," Serenity said in a rude tone.

Mai looked over to Serenity, seeing something different about her. Mai couldn't put her finger on it, but she was pretty close to the answer. She went over to Joey and began to ask him something.

"What's wrong with her?" Mai asked.

"You don't want to know," Joey answered.

"Let's just say that something traumatized her," Yugi explained in short answer.

"Well, she doesn't have to be so rude about it," Mai said.

Before anyone could say anything, they all heard something that sounded like air leaking out of a car. Everyone looked over to Mai's car and saw a Reborn with his lightsaber in the engine, killing the engine so that it cannot be used for transportation. Mai began to walk over, but Serenity jumped out of the cargo hold of the truck and pushed Mai down. Within seconds before Mai could realize what was going on, Serenity already was rushing the Reborn. Serenity had the borrowed lightsaber at hand, ready to utilize what skills she's seeing in her head. Serenity had the lightsaber up and back for a powerful swing. Just as she got up to him, Serenity unleashed a powerful baseball bat swing, which was enough for the Reborn to stagger back from blocking an attack like that. The Reborn rebounded into a powerful top down hack that would threaten her to be knocked down to the ground if she blocked it. Serenity rolled to the side and made a quick reverse hold of the lightsaber and swung at the Reborn's legs. The Reborn began to shriek in pain from losing one of his legs, as the Reborn hit the ground with a thud. Serenity then made one swift strike to the Reborn's hand and cut the hand off with the lightsaber in it, rendering the Reborn defenseless.

Joey was able to find an M-16 automatic in the truck and loaded a banana clip into it. Serenity saw Joey with the gun and began to run away. Just as she did, Joey began to fire the M-16 automatic at the Reborn, who was helpless without his lightsaber. Joey managed to get 7 shots into the Reborn, enough to kill him. Serenity ran back to the truck and got into the trunk area of the truck. Mai got up and loaded into the trunk area as well.

"Okay, I think we've wasted enough time for this," Seto said.

With that, he drove off quickly to get to Mokuba as soon as possible. Serenity sat there, thinking about all of these events, all of these techniques she's never been able to use. Everything seemed to flow into her mind too quickly to the point for her to gain a headache out of it.

"_Why? Could it be that Lisa did this?"_

Back with Fox, he was being threatened to be cut in half from the head down by Scales' giant blade. Just as Scales got up to Fox, Fox rolled to the left to avoid the attack. Fox saw that Scales began to swing with a powerful horizontal strike. Fox was able to block it, but it caused him to fly back a few feet. He managed to recover from that and saw Scales coming in at him again with a quick stride. Without hesitation, Fox decided to keep dodging the number of lunges that Scales kept throwing at him. The last one, he decided to bat away, but he didn't notice that Scales came in and bashed into him with a shoulder, causing Fox to fly back a bit. Fox landed on his feet and stood there, staring at Scales.

"So, you want to play it that way?" Fox asked. "I guess I'll fight this one fire with fire."

Fox pulled his gun out and pressed a few buttons, letting his gun do the work. Fox looked at Scales a minute and said something.

"Uh…this might take a while."

"So what? No gun can defeat me when I have my sword at a greater length than what many would use."

"Well, what I'm converting it to isn't a gun."

Scales stood there with a blank stare, wondering what Fox is trying to pull. Fox's gun began to glow even more, creating something that seems to be more dangerous than most weapons. The gun began to transmute into something that was similar to a sword, but the result is still unknown. Just then, the weapon began to create a long hilt up to about 24 inches in length. Next, it began to take shape into a blade that look similar to a longer, thicker katana without the curve in it. The dull end is now sharpened and the end with the sharp end had an energy connector that appeared to have a blade in it. Fox put his lightsaber into the hilt of it as soon as it was completed. The blade itself was about 6 feet long, just 2 inches longer than Fox's height. Fox stood there, holding the blade up with ease with two hands, pointing it at Scales. Scales stood there in awe of the gigantic blade, surprised of how much he doesn't know of Fox still.

"Scales, meet my Titan Slayer."

With that, Fox began to charge in with his Titan Slayer up and back, prepared to strike. What amazed Scales is how easily Fox is able to run at him without the loss of speed. Fox made a quick top down hack, which caused a great impact to the ground. Scales was able to make a good vertical jump out of the way, while the impact caused Fox to bounce up vertically into the air a little from the impact. Fox was able to take this into his advantage and take a second swing that would threaten to kill Scales if he didn't block it. Scales landed and saw the blade coming down at him with such a quick speed. Scales was able to dodge the attack again, but this time, it knocked him off of his feet as the impact came. What amazed Scales is that the two attacks came in within 2 seconds from start to finish. Scales looked up again and saw Fox coming in at greater speeds than ever with his Titan Slayer high and back. Luckily, Scales managed to dodge the attack in time, yet it's hard to keep up with Fox now. With one swift lateral strike, Fox made Scales soaring backwards and put him on the ground. However Scales got back up, looking over to Fox, who appeared to be unfazed by the weight of the sword.

"I see…that's the legendary Titan Slayer that my master has been talking about," Scales said.

"What? You're telling me that you're not the one who planned this attack?"

"I've been following orders to just wreak havoc upon this town. We're all over this town, hunting down the two Jedi that are here."

"Lisa and me, right?"

"That is correct."

"If you're not the one who's planning the attacks, then…who is?"

With that, Fox felt something that troubled him. He began to feel the presence of Yugi and friends in the truck. Fox also felt one other presence, one that gave Fox a bone chilling feel.

"Yes, it's him. You'll find that he's not what you fought him as last time," Scales said.

With that, he used a system on his belt that allowed him to teleport out of the area and back to the mother ship that he's in. Fox was standing there, clenching his fist tighter with ever such strength. The people began to come out of their hiding places, looking at Fox. The two children came up to Fox to see if he's all right.

"Sir, you all right?" the little girl asked.

"…Yes…just get into a safe place to hide."

With that, he began to run out of there, carrying his Titan Slayer with. Fox began to think, wondering why he's still alive.

"_Why? Why are you still alive, Dessan?"_

As the image of Dessan was glued in his head, his anger began to build to the point where he had no control of his emotions. The only thing that's in his heart now is anger.


	20. Desperation

Sorry for those that are reading Scars of Life. There's an important event that I have to get to in this story first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Encounter

Chapter 19

Desperation

Fox kept running to the source of the energy, wanting to get there before anyone got hurt. Fox kept his Titan Slayer in a reverse hand position and is using the Force to increase his running speed. With that, he should get to his destination in no time.

"_Man, I got to get to the Kaiba Mansion before someone gets hurt."_

Seto pulled up to the mansion to see that it was untouched so far. He looked over through the gates to see that Mokuba's already running out to the truck. Just as Mokuba got to the gates, some form of a Sith jumped in front of Mokuba. The purple reptilian stood there with his lightsaber at hand. The difference from all of the others that everyone else has seen is that it had a spike ball like end on it. The purple reptilian activated his lightsaber as the red beam began to hum and held it back to attack Mokuba. Seto can only yell at Mokuba to run.

"No, Mokuba! Get out of there!"

The purple reptilian creature began to raise his lightsaber over his head, ready to slice Mokuba in half. Before he could, the purple reptilian looked back, sensing something that he's known for a long time. Serenity all of a sudden looked back after hearing a lightsaber like sound, except this one is much stronger. She can see someone running in with a gigantic sword with a green beam on one end of the blade.

"It's…Fox…"

Without hesitation, Fox made a long leap and had his Titan Slayer over his head, ready to strike down his well known nemesis.

"DESSAN!"

Fox began his assault, seeing that Mokuba finally backed away from Dessan a good distance. Dessan looked up to see that Fox was coming down fast with the Titan Slayer in a powerful top-down hack. Dessan only could smirk, seeing that Fox has finally arrived.

"_He has finally come," _Dessan thought. _"I shall now have you turn to the Dark Side."_

Without hesitation, Dessan was able to dodge the incoming attack. Just as the beam part of the blade hit the ground, the ground began to create seismic reactions around Fox for a second. Serenity jumped out of the truck to try to help Fox out to ease up the stress on him. Just as she got to the gate, Fox turned to look at her to see that something doesn't seem right. Serenity was also looking into Fox's eyes to see a burning passion that appeared to want to kill this Dessan person.

"_Fox…something seems different about you."_

Fox looked back at Dessan in time to see an attack that would threaten his life. Dessan was coming down with a powerful leap strike as the lightsaber was over his head. Fox rolled out of the way, leaving his Titan Slayer to lie on the ground. He then pulled out a staff from his back that resembled the same design as Falco's, but Fox's had blue crystals and gems in it instead of it being green. Fox began to hold back Dessan's lightsaber to allow Mokuba to get around to safety. Without hesitation, Serenity cut the bars open to let Mokuba through and to the other side. Mokuba began to run to the gate to safety while Serenity stood there with her lightsaber at hand. The purple blade kept resonating as she stood there guarding the gate without hesitation. Mokuba was able to get through the gate without being harmed and ran over to the truck. Fox began to back off and looked at the truck to see that Serenity got in after Mokuba hopped into the back. Fox was able to put his staff away, got his Titan Slayer, and began to run to the truck, but when he saw Dessan chasing him he had to do something. Fox turned around and used his Force power to push back Dessan a bit, giving him enough time to get to the truck and out. Fox jumped onto the truck and stood there, holding his Titan Slayer on his shoulder as he's been severely weakened by the gargantuan sword. Serenity went over to him to see if he's all right.

"Fox, you okay?" Serenity asked.

"I'll be fine."

Fox stood there, breathing hard as Seto began to drive off. He looked back to see that Dessan was able to see them in time to know which way they were going. Dessan began to charge his Force energy and ran very quickly to catch up to them. Fox stood there with his Titan Slayer and waited for the opportune moment to strike. Serenity had a kneeling stance and waited there just in case Dessan would try anything crazy as to get into the truck. Just as Fox saw an opportune moment, Dessan took advantage of this and decided to try to get someone out of the truck. Dessan began to use his Force energy and is trying to pull someone out of the truck. Luckily for Fox, he has a good resistance to the Force, but one person was unlucky as she was pulled out of the truck like a rag doll. Joey looked back only to see the one person he didn't want to lose.

"NO! SERENITY!"

Joey went to the front and stuck his head through the side window on the driver's side and tried to get Seto to turn around.

"Seto, turn around you dimwit," Joey yelled.

"Why should I Wheeler boy?" Seto asked.

"Because it's my sis; you'd do the same if it was Mokuba you asshole."

"I don't care. It's not Mokuba and I can't help it."

"Well, then I'll make you."

Joey began to point the M-16 at Seto's head, trying to force him to turn around.

"Seto, I don't want to pull the trigger on ya," Joey yelled.

"Like I should believe you?"

"You should because I'm not joking."

Mokuba began to look at Seto, ready to try to do whatever he can to convince Seto to turn around. Mokuba began to try to talk some sense into him.

"Seto, you should listen," Mokuba pleaded. "Why can't you help him for once?"

"Because he's a Wheeler, and the only he's doing is getting in my way," Seto explained.

"Seto, I think you should turn around. Once he gets to Serenity, then he'll come after us again," Fox said.

"I don't care. You should have the power to defend us," Seto argued.

"Well, I can defend, but that doesn't mean that I can defend you."

Seto sat there, trying to drive while the others were sitting there, trying to get Seto to turn around. Seto looked back at Fox only to see that he put his Titan Slayer down for now.

"Look, it's only one person and I can't do a damn thing about it," Seto said.

"Well if you won't…"

Fox went up to Joey and pushed him to the back cargo and started to use his Force energy to apply the brakes. Fox then took the wheel and made a very sharp turn, almost a 180, to point to where Serenity was last. He then used his Force energy to start accelerating the truck and took his staff to jam the wheel in.

"THEN I WILL!"

Fox kept a firm grip on the staff to make sure that Seto doesn't try to pull the staff out or anything. The only thing on Fox's mind now is to kill Dessan.

Serenity was lying face down on the ground unconscious from the fall. Dessan was standing above her, looking down without any sympathy. He brought his lightsaber up, but he then heard an engine coming at him fast. He knows what it is, he just doesn't know where it's exactly coming from. Dessan looked behind him to see some form of a hovercraft, but as soon as he figured it out, he was forced to block in any case. He brought his lightsaber up and blocked the attack as it came in on him. The staff nearly knocked him off of his feet, but he was able to roll out of it and back into a fighter's stance. He looked over to see a blue falcon like humanoid riding a speeder bike.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Falco came in at Dessan at a quick speed again with his staff up like a javelin. Dessan merely put his hand up and began to use his Force energy to push Falco back. Luckily for Falco, the speeder bike can withstand force energy to a certain degree. Falco pressed a button on the speeder bike and began to wave at Dessan. Falco jacked the speed up to its maximum and jumped off of the bike as soon as Dessan stopped using his Force energy. Dessan tried to dodge the bike, but by the time he could, the bike blew up within seconds after Dessan jumped. The blast threw Dessan higher into the air, giving Falco the time to take advantage of this. Falco took one powerful leap into the air, matching to how high Dessan was. Falco took a wind up with his staff and made a powerful top down hack with it. By the time that he did, Dessan was able to bring his lightsaber up and block the attack. Despite for being sent down at a faster rate of speed, Dessan was able to land on his feet in a crouching position. He looked up to see that Falco was able to back off about 7 feet away before he landed. Falco began to hear the engine of a truck approaching at fast speeds, but the truck is coming at them. Falco looked back to see the source of it and saw that Fox was standing on the side of it, Dessan saw Fox coming down at high speeds, trying to get there before something bad happens. Fox began to stand on the roof of the truck with his Titan Slayer, ready to be launched if he's anticipating Seto's thoughts right.

"_If I'm right, then Seto should be pressing on the brake pedal."_

Fox was balancing on top of the truck while holding his Titan Slayer, ready to strike Dessan down in half. As he kept his eye on Dessan, he was also focusing on Seto's mindset. Fox could sense Seto wanting to stop, but there's a hesitation in Seto's mind saying not to. Fox wanted Seto to slam on the brakes, but without it, then it'll make it harder on Fox.

"Seto, if you're going to slam on the brakes, then do so now!" Fox yelled.

Seto kept his eyes ahead and was ready to slam on the brakes. As they were about 50 feet away, Seto slammed on the brakes, sending Fox flying forward towards Dessan. Fox was going through a slow flip, ready to use a powerful top-down hack on Dessan. Dessan saw Fox flying in at high speeds, coming straight at him. As Fox came at Dessan, he unleashed a super powered top down hack that would threaten to destroy what's in its way no matter what it is. Dessan barely dodged the shot, but he still got hit by the splash damage that the impact that the sword made to the ground. Fox looked up at Dessan to see that he was sitting on the ground after that splash damage hit him. Dessan got back on his feet and mockingly dusted himself off. Serenity began to regain her conscience, looking over to see that Fox and Dessan were standing there, ready to face off. Serenity wanted to help, but she was powerless while she was barely moving.

"_Fox…do you want to throw your life away just to stop one person?"_


	21. Lost Secrets

Here's the next fic, again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters and the fic "Scars of Life".

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 20

Lost Secrets

Fox and Dessan were standing there in a face off, waiting for the other to make a move. Fox stood there with his Titan Slayer was being held to his side in a way that would make it easy for an upward slash while Dessan had his lightsaber in front of him, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Fox wanted to attack, but then that would put him open for Dessan to make a move that would be lethal. Fox saw Dessan deactivate his lightsaber and stood there with an evil smirk on his face. Fox deactivated the beam on his Titan Slayer and stood there, waiting to hear what Dessan has to say.

"What do you want from me?" Fox asked.

"To bring you down to the Dark Side," Dessan responded.

"Well, it won't be as easy as last time since I know your ways."

"Oh, but I know many weaknesses to you; for example, your Titan Sword thing."

"What about my Titan Slayer?"

"That sword requires you to use your Force energy to be able to wield that thing. You focus your energy to your strength to be able to hold that sword with ease. If you were to use a Force power that requires you to focus on something like me, then you don't have the strength to hold that sword up."

"So what? I'm able to use the Force to increase my speed a little."

"That's if you're out of combat."

Fox stood there, becoming a little more aggravated by this. He stood there with a firm grip on his Titan Slayer as his thumb is on the activation button. Dessan stood there, beginning to laugh.

"Just because I can't use my Force powers doesn't mean that it's a big weakness," Fox explained. "I'm thinking you think you exploited my weakness, haven't you?"

"But that's not your only weakness."

Fox stood there, staring at Dessan in hopes that something that he's kept deep doesn't get out. Dessan wasn't done toying with him yet.

"You haven't told them about the truth, the truth about what happened to Lauren on that day."

"Dessan, I don't want you to-"

"Well, if you're not going to tell your friends, then I will."

Without hesitation, Fox activated his Titan Slayer again and began to proceed towards Dessan.

"Friends of Fox McCloud; you want the truth about Lauren, well here it is," Dessan started. "The truth about her is that she was-"

"SHUT THAT DAMN MOUTH OF YOURS!"

Without hesitation, Fox tried to impale Dessan on his Titan Slayer. With ease, Dessan was able to dodge the incoming attack and tried to stab Fox with his lightsaber. Fox was able to dodge that attack easily himself and backed off a few feet. Without hesitation, he pulled his lightsaber out of his Titan Slayer and stood there with it high and back.

"Fox, I understand your burning passion to kill me, but you can't reverse what has been done," Dessan said.

"But I can kill you and get rid of you once and for all."

Fox charged in with a quick lunge to cut Dessan in half with one quick upward strike. Unfortunately, Dessan was able to anticipate the attack and dodge it without a problem.

"That's it, use your aggression to strike me down with all of your hatred, and your journey to the Dark Side will be complete,"

Dessan brought his lightsaber above his head and began to slash down in a top down hack formation. Fox was able to block it with a horizontal block over his head, but Fox has a major leverage disadvantage. Serenity was trying to get up, but Joey got to her and picked her up.

"Serenity, we have to get outta here," Joey said.

"Joey, I need to help Fox!" Serenity yelled.

Without hesitation, Serenity pushed Joey away and tried to run to Fox. As soon as she started to, she collapsed onto the ground because of the fall she made earlier. Serenity was on all fours, trying to catch her breath. Joey looked at Serenity, looking at her as she's changed a lot through just a few hours.

"_Serenity, why have you changed?"_

Seto started the engine to the truck again and began to turn the wheel. Yugi had his head through the window, trying to get Seto to stop.

"Seto, we have to wait for them!"

"Why, so we can get killed?"

Without hesitation, Seto began to press on the gas, preparing to leave the others behind. Falco looked over to see that the truck was beginning to turn, but as Falco saw the right opportunity, he threw his staff as if it was a spear to the engine of the truck. The truck only turned 90 degrees when the staff hit the truck, immobilizing it. Seto sat there, looking at the staff that impaled the engine to the truck. Everyone then bailed out of it away from the battle just in case it might blow. Falco ran to the truck and pulled the staff out of the engine to use again as his weapon of choice in melee situations. Fox kept his hard stance, trying to balance against Dessan. Falco tried to run in to help, but by the time he could prepare a swing, Dessan used his Force energy to throw Falco back against a wall. Unfortunately, Joey was in the way and got hit by the impact. Joey slammed into the wall with Falco as they both fell unconscious.

Serenity finally gathered enough energy to charge in and strike Dessan down with what she's got. Without hesitation, Serenity grabbed her borrowed lightsaber and began to charge in as the purple beam was active. Serenity was only about 10 feet away when she decided to throw her lightsaber at Dessan instead of striking him down with it. Dessan looked to see that a lightsaber was flying at him. Dessan had no choice but to stop his lock and jump out of the way. Without hesitation, Dessan did that and came back down to strike at Serenity. Fox pushed Serenity out of the way and made a quick defensive block only meant for against fast attacks. Dessan was able to knock Fox to the ground, but as soon as Dessan tried to attack Fox, Fox used a sweep attack similar to a breakdance technique. As soon as Fox got back to his feet, he attacked Dessan in a top down hack, but before his blade could hit, Dessan used a Force power and threw Fox against the truck. The truck tilted a little as Fox impacted the truck, leaving a dent in the door, leaving Fox unconscious. Serenity picked her lightsaber up and stood there with it activated in front of her, ready to attack. Dessan stood there with a big smile of confidence, ready to kill Serenity as if she was nothing else but another person in his way.

"You don't have the power to fight," Dessan said.

"My friends and I were actually able to dispatch two of your comrades."

"Like that matters, they were just my pawns."

"I'm still not that bad of a fighter."

"You don't know the full truth about my intentions, do you?"

"And that would be what?"

"I'm trying to get Fox to fall to the Dark Side…"

"Yeah, I know that already."

"…again."

As soon as she heard that, she stood there trying to not believe a word that he's saying. Serenity could see that Fox is quite angry, but there's also the fact that Fox was using his aggressive feeling to strike rather than use his own offensive skills.

"_Fox…is that true?"_

Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she had no choice. Without hesitation, Serenity began to attack Dessan with every she's got. Dessan was able to block every attack that came at him without a problem. Dessan saw an opening for an attack and began to swing his lightsaber. Within seconds, Serenity dropped to the ground and tried to use a sweep kick to Dessan. Dessan was able to jump the attack and went back a few feet to get out of harms way. Serenity stood up again, keeping her focus on Dessan.

"Little girl, you don't even know half of Lauren," Dessan said.

"What else is there to know?" Serenity asked.

"What else you ask? I'll tell you what else there is. Lauren never existed."

"I know that's a lie. I can see through that."

"Oh, but let's just say that she might be…someone else."

Serenity stood there, thinking about what Dessan said. She knows that Fox has told stories about Lauren, but Fox never truly had a way of backing most of those things up. The only thing Fox had was that one photo of him and Lauren, who she doesn't even know if she even existed.

"You're…lying…aren't you?"

"No, it's the truth. Lauren never existed in this world."

"But…how…Fox has-"

"Yes, he has pictures of proof, but can he back that up? It's possible to just create someone by pixels and such with the technology today."

"But…it…quit trying to mess with me!"

With that, Serenity began to charge in with a powerful swing. Just as Serenity got to Dessan, she began to swing with all her might tat Dessan. Despite the fact that Dessan didn't put his lightsaber up, something stopped her. That something is someone calling out to Serenity through her mind.

"_Please, don't do this. It isn't right."_

"_Who…who is that?" _Serenity asked in her thoughts.

"_Just trust me. I don't want you to plague your life."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Your mind can't take this without the proper training."_

"_Who…are you?"_

"…_I saved you years ago…when you were only a little child."_

With that, Serenity began to get minute flashes of a time in her past that she can remember. She remembered that she was lost in a forest somewhere. She remembers seeing some strange person embedded in a light blue aura. Serenity clearly remembers that day…as she could also remember something that looked very similar to some form of a humanoid animal. Serenity pulled her mind back to reality and can clearly see what her actions had led her to.

"What…have I been…doing?"

Serenity deactivated her lightsaber and slumped onto the ground, beginning to weep for certain things. Her emotions began to flood her mind as every aspect of what has happened began to replay in her head, yet it hitting her more emotionally.

"What…what have I done?"

Yugi and the others who were hiding behind the truck began to look over to see Serenity over there on her knees, slouching down as if she failed. Yugi's puzzle began to glow, giving a bright aura around Yugi. Just as the aura disappeared, someone similar to Yugi stood in his place.

"What the…Yami?" Tristan wondered.

"What is it Tristan?" Yami asked.

"…Nothing."

Yami looked over to see that Dessan had his lightsaber up and ready to make the kill to Serenity. Yami began to run to Serenity, trying to save her.

"NO SERENITY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Yami yelled.

Serenity didn't listen at all, she just sat there with no emotion whatsoever. Yami knows that he couldn't get to Serenity in time at this rate, but he knows a trick that'll slow Dessan down.

"Serenity, don't move!" Yami yelled to Serenity.

Still, no answer from Serenity, which is fine. Yami put his hand up as something that looked similar to the eye on the puzzle began to glow on his forehead.

"MIND CRUSH!"

Dessan looked over to Yami only to see a world of a reversed color. Everything around him started to change colors as the aura of energy that was forming around him was threatening to kill him. With that in the way, Yami got to Serenity and began to move her. Within seconds after, Dessan was able to fight off the aura of energy and looked to Yami and Serenity. Dessan brought his hand up and began to point it in their general direction. Instead of focusing his energy on them, he focused it on the ground below them. Yami saw the ground coming at them like a tidal wave and began to run. The road began to fall, creating smaller pieces of the road that Yami began to slip on. Yami fell over and was lying on the ground holding Serenity close to him. Serenity looked over to see Yami staring into the eyes of Dessan. The only thing on Serenity's mind now is Yami.

"_Yami…why?_

Dessan kept approaching them with his lightsaber at hand with a sadistic smile on his face. Just as he got up to them, he heard a lightsaber as if it was flying at him. Just as he began to turn around, his lightsaber got cut down by a lightsaber with a blue blade. The lightsaber dropped to the ground away from Dessan. What he's more concerned about is who did that. Before he could look at the lightsaber, something started to beep. He pulled out a small white cylindrical like object and began to talk into it.

"What do you want?" Dessan asked.

There was no sound, but the reason why is that Dessan's wired to the system so that he'd be the only one to hear the stuff.

"But………….Okay, I'll return right away."

With that, his body began to slowly disappear as the only thing left of him was nothing. Serenity looked over to see the lightsaber only to see something that surprised her. The lightsaber design that she can remember Fox telling her about.

"_It…can't be…is it ours or is it Lauren's?"_

Serenity looked over to an obvious direction to see something interesting. The only person that was actually able to do something like that from that distance was Fox. She could see that Fox's right hand was extended as there was also a strange mist coming out of the small carrying backpack on his back. Serenity went over to pick the lightsaber up and give it back to Fox. Just as she did, Serenity began to think a minute, trying to comprehend the situation. Yami also got up and looked over to Serenity only to see something on the bottom of the lightsaber. He could barely see something on the bottom, but he couldn't tell what it meant.

"_What does W-seven mean?"_

Yami stood there, thinking to himself what it meant. The only think he can do is let it go. Serenity went over to Fox just as he fell unconscious again as she was about to give Fox the lightsaber back. Serenity was wondering why Fox had this lightsaber and what the purpose of having it was for. The biggest question is if what Dessan said is true.

"_Fox…is all what Dessan said true?"_


	22. Building Aggression

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 21

Building Aggression

It's been a month already since the situation happened. Through that month, a small group of Jedi came to the planet to make a full sweep of the planet to search out for any other Sith within the area. No one could confirm anymore sith. The only thing they could get out of that would be that they were trying to target the two Jedi in the city of Domino. Also, they had a funeral for Lisa as they cremated her and sent the ashes to the Jedi Academy for the older sibling to bury. At the same time, Serenity sent Lisa's lightsaber to her as well as a note to the older sibling just to say her thoughts on Lisa as a friend, which the note had very well said comments.

Today, Yugi invited everyone to a Christmas party that he and his Grandpa are running. Yugi did decide to invite Falco and Fox, but their answer depends on if they have to work or not. Serenity's been looking closely to Fox's emotions recently in school. The thing about it is that he didn't seem as pleasant as he did a while back. Serenity was keeping a close eye on him to make sure that nothing happens to him.

The day has rolled around the corner as December 25th has arrived. Yugi was outside waiting for his friends as the cold snow was falling to the ground. Everyone came in one big group, all but Fox and Falco. Yugi and Serenity were both getting worried that they weren't able to come. Just before they went inside, they saw Falco pull up to the Turtle Game Shop and park the truck along the sidewalk. Falco got out of the driver's side while Fox got out on the passenger's side.

"Hey guys," Yugi greeted. "This is kinda unusual of you."

"About what?" Falco asked.

"About you driving; I've never seen you drive before."

"Well, that's because Fox didn't feel like driving today, so I decided to drive. At the same time, I had to literally dragFox to here."

"Oh…well…come on in."

With that, Falco and Fox went inside to at least try to enjoy a Christmas at the Moto's residence. Yugi's grandpa was already in the kitchen cooking up some ham for the party while everyone else that was there earlier were helping with the tree, all except for Seto. Seto was too busy with some business issues that were in his way during the Christmas break. Just asthey finished the tree, they all decided to sit down and have a good time together. Fox and Falco were still standing in the entry way, watching what they were doing.

"So, are you feeling any better, Serenity?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Serenity responded. "I'm still having problems getting those events out of my head, but I've gotten used to what happenedon that day."

"Hey, sis," Joey called.

"Yeah, what is it Joey?" Serenity asked.

"Can you do me a favor and not stand under any mistletoes?"

"Joey, you don't have to worry about that," Yugi said. "We don't have any up."

"Besides, we just want to enjoy a normal Christmas Eve around here," Téa said.

"I agree with that too, Téa," Mai said.

Falco decided to sit in the circle with the rest of the group while Fox was sitting out by the window sill, looking outside as the snow fell to the ground. Yugi's grandpa came out and looked over to see that Fox wasn't doing much with the group. Grandpa went over to Fox to speak with him in private.

"Fox, you haven't been very active lately," Grandpa said.

"Well that's because I have some issues on my mind that I'm still clearing up."

Grandpa only stood there, thinking to himself why Fox has been acting this way. Before the event happened, Fox seemed to be a bit happier than this, but now it seemed liked something happened to cause Fox to act this way.

Serenity went over to the entrance to the shop from the living room to grab something. Serenity brought over a large case and opened it up to get her guitar out. Serenity had it in position as she had the pick in her left hand, ready to play Christmas songs with the group. Falco got up and decided to go into the kitchen since he wasn't much of a Christmas song singer and because he wanted to know if Grandpa needed help. Just as they all began to sing Silent Night, Fox began to think about a freak accident that happened at the temple when he was younger. He remembers that freak accident as many soldiers on both sides were killed. The one thing that is still glued to his mind through that accident was something that pierced his heart every time he thought of it. Not just Dessan, but one other person kept aching his heart as he can't get the images out of his mind at this point. Before anything else, he kept hearing his name being called out by many people. He pulled his mind back to reality and looked at the others.

"Huh…what?" Fox asked.

"It's time to eat, that's what," Tristan said.

"Yeah, let's DIG IN!" Joey said as he rose his arm up in a victory like way.

Everyone else but Serenity and Fox went into the kitchen as they were ready to eat the food that Grandpa and Falco were able to make for everyone. Serenity finally has an opportunity to talk to Fox, giving her time to understand more about what's wrong with Fox.

"Fox, I want to know why you've been acting the way you have," Serenity asked.

"…I don't want to talk about those matters," Fox responded.

"Look, you've helped me get back with Joey as well as helped me in the worst of situations."

"…It's not like I had a choice; as a Jedi, it's my job to protect the weak and helpless."

"I know that, but I just want to know what's been bothering you."

"…………It's just some accident that I've been thinking about. No big deal."

"It has to do with Dessan, doesn't it?"

Fox's ears perked up, wondering how Serenity got that kind of an impression in her mind. Fox was wondering what all Dessan told her.

"Tell me…what did Dessan tell you about that accident?"

"He said nothing about it except that you were under the impression of the Dark Side at one point, that's all."

"…Did…did he say anything about Lauren?"

"What about her?"

"…Never mind. It's nothing."

With that, Fox began to go into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Without a word, Serenity followed in and decided to sit next to Joey, who was saving a spot for her just to keep her away from Tristan and Duke. Him knowing them, they might try something that might be too nice. Serenity began to get some of the ham and such as everyone else was already digging in. Fox only sat there, thinking about how his efforts to stop Dessan before was for naught. He couldn't get it out of his mind as he couldn't even bear the fact that Dessan survived all of those events. First it was Kyle Katarn that killed him first, or so they all assumed. And second was Fox's effort long ago, but Dessan somehow survived that too. Fox wanted to leave the table, but he knows that someone's going to follow. He couldn't let anyone get hurt, so he decided on one thing.

"Guys, I have to go to the station to pick something up," Fox said.

With that, he left the table and began to walk to the entrance. Serenity pushed back her chair and began to follow Fox out, trying to see what he's up to. When she got out of the kitchen, she found that Fox was already turning the corner to leave for the shop's entrance. Serenity began to take a quick jog out to catch Fox before he left the shop. When she got to the shop entrance, she was able to catch up to Fox before he left the shop.

"Fox, wait…I need to talk to you."

Fox only stood there, not even turning around. He only turned his head a little and told her one question.

"What's there to talk about?"

"I need to know what's been bothering you."

"Like what?"

"Like…Lauren…"

Fox only froze there, thinking about something that gave him a spine chilling worry. Fox slowly turned around and looked at Serenity only to see that there's a flame of determination in her eyes; determined to get the truth out of him. Fox stood there, facing Serenity; wanting to know what's gotten into her.

"Serenity…why are you like this?" Fox asked.

"Tell me more about Lauren, can you?"

Fox stood there, trying to think of something else he could remember that he hasn't told them yet, he's told them everything. Everything except one thing, yet he can't say a word on it.

"Look, there's nothing more to say about her."

"Isn't there? Then why haven't we seen any recent stuff about her?"

"Look, you're persisting on a lost cause."

"And why would you say that it's a lost cause? Because Lauren never lived, did she?"

Fox stood there stunned at this event. He doesn't know where she got this from, but she doesn't have the right to say that. Fox knows just about everything that there is to talk about with Lauren, but he has nothing more to talk on.

"Fox, I want to know more!"

Before Fox could talk anymore, he began to walk out the door. Serenity went over and tried to stop Fox. She put her hand on his shoulder, but the thing about that was a mistake. Fox wheeled around quickly and threw Serenity to the wall and within a second he had his hand around Serenity's neck. Serenity began to gasp for air, trying to get out of Fox's grip. Serenity began to look into Fox's eyes, but she can only see one thing in his eyes. She can see a burning desire for revenge as well as a building aggression. Serenity began to feel light headed as her lack of oxygen began to get to her. She finally blacked out, not knowing what else will happen to her, or what's happening to her now. She finally awakened to see her friends surrounding her, worried about her as a cold air was flowing in.


	23. Pain in my Heart

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 22

Pain in my Heart

Serenity finally regained her conscience as she felt a cold draft around her. She looked around to see that her brother and all of her friends were gathered around her, making sure that she's all right.

"Serenity, you all right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Serenity responded.

Joey was already trying to help Serenity up back onto her feet as she held her neck from Fox's grip. She's beginning to remember the events that happened before she blacked out, but she doesn't know if anything else happened.

"Serenity, do you know who did this?" Joey asked.

"Fox…where is he?" Serenity asked.

"If it's Fox that did this, then-"

"If Fox intended to kill Serenity, then he would've done it swiftly," Falco said. "Me knowing him, he probably got scared about something and ran off if what we see in this room is correct."

"Why do you say that, Falco?" Duke asked.

"Think about it. The door is open, we found Serenity unconscious on the ground here, and the room doesn't seem to be too terribly cold; making it that it was pretty recent when he did this. Right now, Fox is out there, probably trying to stay away from us if I'm thinking correctly."

"Falco…was Fox truly seduced to the Dark Side at one point in his life?" Serenity asked.

Falco stood there, looking at Serenity. He looked around the room, seeing that everyone's staring at him. Falco knew that the answer had to come sooner or later.

"…I hate to say it…but he was," Falco responded.

Everyone stood there surprised to hear that a good hearted person like Fox was seduced to the Dark Side. No one could understand why or how, but what matters the most to Serenity is where Fox is and why he's been acting the way he has been over the past month.

"Falco, do you think that Fox has finally lost it?" Téa asked.

"I can't be for sure. If I were to see Fox's condition now, then I'd know for sure," Falco explained.

"Serenity, what did you see before you blacked out?" Tristan asked. "Did you see anything different besides how Fox has been acting?"

"No…not exactly…except that Fox did seem to have a lot of anger built inside of him now," Serenity said. "I could see something different in his eyes, something that seemed unpleasant and scary if you looked into them."

"Did you see anything else besides that?" Mai asked.

"…No, that's when I blacked out."

Falco stood by the open door, trying to take a guess of which way Fox went, how fast he was going, and where he might be. The problem now is that there's a blizzard, which obstructed his view to a minimum range. He knows that Fox went to the right as the fading trail led in that direction. Serenity walked to the door, looking out in the general direction that Falco's looking in. Falco then walked back to the group, telling everyone what he thinks.

"I'd say he's pretty far by now, but I can't tell because of this blizzard," Falco said.

"There's no use in looking for him now; we have to wait until the blizzard is over," Grandpa explained.

"By that time, someone could easily be dead because of Fox," Duke said. "I'd say we all split up and go looking for him."

"I'd say no," Serenity said. "It's not your problem to deal with."

"If what you losers say is true, then Fox might be out there freezing his tale off," Seto said.

"Seto, don't say that," Mokuba said. "I'm concerned about Fox as well, but I don't want to get hurt either, nor let anyone get hurt."

"I'd like to go and give Fox a piece of my mind once I get my hands on him," Joey said.

"I highly suggest that you don't do that," Falco explained. "I'm pretty sure that Fox could deck you before you could even sneak up on him."

"If everyone else isn't doing anything, then I'm going out to find him myself," Serenity said.

Everyone looked over to the door to see that Serenity already went out the open door as she began to run off in the direction that Falco thinks he went. Joey began to run to the door, calling out to Serenity to not go out there. Falco grabbed Joey in a half nelson lock, trying to hold Joey down.

"Joey, if you go out there now, then you'd be lost after the first 30 feet," Falco explained.

"It's my sister; I can't let her go out there with a maniac!" Joey yelled.

"Listen to me, we can't go out there or else we'd all get lost within seconds."

Joey was still struggling to get out, trying to get to Serenity before she could get too far. The blizzard became more aggressive, obstructing all view not even 5 feet out. Yugi finally shut the door, feeling that Serenity isn't coming back.

An hour has already passed as Serenity finally got to Domino square after taking a number of turns around the corner. The blizzard finally calmed down a bit, but the snow kept falling heavily; leaving a pile of snow just under halfway of her lower legs. Despite for having a coat and jeans on, she felt numb all over her body, making it hard to walk efficiently. Serenity turned to theleft at the corner of a 4 way stop only to see someone sitting on a bench, slouched over as if something was troubling him. Serenity walked up next to Fox, wanting to help him in any way possible.

"Fox…can I sit here?" Serenity asked.

Despite that she didn't get an answer from Fox, she decided to sit next to him wanting to help. She couldn't find the right words to say, but she had to do something to get him to talk.

"Fox…I need to know something," Serenity said. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

Fox only sat there, ignoring her question. He doesn't want to talk about his emotions just as much as he doesn't want to talk about his past.

"Fox, you can't just let it all go by you," Serenity said. "I know you were seduced to the Dark Side once, but I'm sure that your friends don't want to lose you again?"

"Like that's the big problem?" Fox finally said. "The only thing you're doing is asking for you death wish."

"I can help. If you'd at least tell me what's wrong, then…maybe there's a way around this."

"What's the point if I've already tried to get others to help me?"

Serenity knew that this would be difficult, but what she anticipated was worse than what she thought.

"Fox, I want to help," Serenity said. "I want to know what's been bothering you."

Fox became annoyed by all of this and wanted this to stop. He doesn't want to cause harm, but he also doesn't want help either. Fox knows that no one can take the truth about his life, about what happened over his years of living, or even what's been destroying him.

"Fox, can't you-"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I FEEL? OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU HOW I FEEL!" Fox yelled. "I'M SITTING HERE WITH AN ANNOYING GIRL WHO DOESN'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND HOW CRUEL LIFE CAN BE!"

Serenity sat there, staring at Fox after his explanation. She's never seen him this angry, nor has she seen him do this once. Serenity's eyes began to fill with tears, knowing how life can be cruel.

"Fox…you think life is cruel to you?" Serenity asked.

Fox kept sitting there, looking straight out. He doesn't want to hear a story about her brother nor does he want to hear how other's have a worse life.

"Fox…I don't know your pain, but I'm sure you don't know mine," Serenity stated. "I was going blind because of a birth defect that I have. The operation allowed me to see again…but the operation was only a temporary reprieve from the end result. I'm going to go blind within the next few months if I don't get the operation again. The problem with it is that it gets worse with every operation, but I'm prepared to go blind if I have to."

Fox didn't look to Serenity, but if he did, he'd see the tears that were slowly running down her face. He knows that she's crying just because of her weak emotions; however, Serenity wasn't done talking yet.

"Fox…about Lisa…she was my only true friend that I ever had," Serenity explained. "She's the only one that knows of my greatest problem. The pain in my heart."

"What of it?" Fox asked in a low tone.

"You want to know what it is? It's the pain of loneliness. When Lisa died…I…I felt lost again. I can turn to Joey if I wanted to, but the truth is…Lisa seemed to understand the situation more. My life was falling apart when Joey and I were separated. Everyday since Lisa's death, a piece of my life was lost in my emotions, washed away from me; and it began again, starting with you."

With that, Fox's ears perked up as he knows how that feels. He turned his head to look at Serenity only to see her looking at the snow covered ground as her tears began to flow faster.

"Physically, I haven't died yet; but I've already died emotionally," Serenity said. "And because of it, I wanted to end my life there. I wanted to die so that I don't have to go through this pain anymore. But what's holding me back…is death itself. If I do die, then the pain will go away, but I won't be able to see Joey ever again."

Serenity's tears began to flow faster as her heart began to ache from this. Before she could wipe her tears, she felt a finger on her cheek, wiping up a tear that was running down her face. She looked over to see something different with Fox; this time, the look in his eyes appeared to understand the situation with her.

"Serenity, my life is hell at this point, but I understand how you're feeling," Fox said. "You seem to understand how cruel life can be."

"…Fox…"

"Serenity, I'll give you a chance just because you understand the pain in one's heart from life's cruelty. You're a victim to life's cruelty, so I think it's fair for me to tell you…tell you the things that I've been through…as well as why I've been falling apart all my life."

Serenity began to smile again, happy to see the old Fox that they all know and love. Just as Fox was about to get up, Serenity wrapped her arms around Fox's neck, thanking him for giving her a chance. Fox lifted Serenity up into his arms to carry her back. He knows that her whole body is numb from being outside for so long, making it hard on her body to move a lot. Fox began to walk down in the direction of where he lives so that they have a place better suited for this. The one thing that concerns Fox is the truth.

"_Serenity, I don't know for sure if you can take the truth, but I'm sure you're strong enough to understand it."_


	24. Scars of Life

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: (Why do I have to say this over and over again?) I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 23

Scars of Life

It's only been about 25 minutes since Fox began to walk with Serenity in his arms. Serenity's feeling better now after Fox gave her his thermal vest that he wears underneath his other layers of clothes. Serenity's body began to regain feeling again as the warmth coming from the vest was helping her. Despite the fact that it's a bit too big for her to wear, it's enough to keep her warm through the cold weather. Fox's fur already keeps him warm from the cold weather, but he's required to have a thermal vest just in case of sub-zero weather. A few minutes of walking has passed as Fox could see the house from their standpoint as they were getting closer.

"Fox, can I ask you something?" Serenity asked.

"…Sure," Fox responded.

"Why are you helping me? You could've easily been helping someone else like this."

"……It's because there's something about you and your brother that I can see in Lauren and me."

Serenity only relaxed in Fox's arms with that in mind, but it still kind of bothers her that Fox helped her out of more situations than the others. Just as they arrived at the house, Fox carefully set Serenity down onto her feet so that she could walk on her free will. Serenity's able to stand again now that she can feel her whole body again. Fox unlocked the door and opened it for her so that she would be able to sit down as soon as possible. Fox went over to the stove in the kitchen, and began to make something to drink. Serenity sat on the couch and wrapped herself up in a blanket she found folded up on the couch while she still had the thermal vest on. Fox came in with a cup of cocoa as he gave the mug to Serenity. She took some small sips from it since the drink was still extremely hot.

"Careful you don't burn yourself," Fox said.

"I'm fine," Serenity responded.

While Serenity was relaxing, Fox went to sit by her; waiting for her to be ready. Serenity was able to drink down the cocoa quickly so that they could start.

"Fox…can you tell me your problems, why you've been acting the way you have, and…what of Lauren?" Serenity asked.

"Hold on…one question at a time," Fox said.

"Okay…go ahead and start on any subject."

Fox sat there, thinking about what he should say and how he should say it. After a minute of thinking, he found the words to describe a certain subject.

"Serenity, I have to tell you this; just be ready for the truth…the truth about my life."

"Fox, I've been ready ever since I started being like this."

"Okay………when my mother died, I didn't understand a thing about it until I got a little older. My sister and I couldn't understand what happened and how, but we knew how it felt to lose a mother. When my father died…well…that's a long story. I began to lose control of my emotions a little at that point because of our parents' deaths. The only thing that helped was one person."

"And that would be Lauren, right?"

"Yes, it was thanks to her that she kept me balanced on that borderline between peace and insanity."

"You've already told me that story, but…there's something else about it…isn't there?"

"The reason why I said that is because there was something that my mother kept away from us…away from Lauren and me."

"Why?"

"Because…there's been a confirmed rumor going around that my mother…she's truly a member of the Reinard family."

"What about it?"

"The Reinard family all consisted of Sith lords. Each generation, no matter what, ended up being a Sith in the end; but there was one exception."

"And that's what, your mother?"

"Yeah; before she married my father, the Jedi knew her as Sarah…I think Berkling…but others somehow thought that she was a Reinard offspring. Everyone knew that the Reinard family all consisted of Sith, and one of the Reinards named Vixy Reinard was the only one who didn't fall to the Dark Side; but that didn't stop my father from falling in love with her."

"But…where are you doing with this?"

"Where I'm going with it is that…well…think about it. If my mother's family consisted of the Reinard family blood, I'm sure I have Reinard blood within my veins."

"And that explains your strange behavior, right?"

"Yeah, that explains how I was easily seduced to the Dark Side."

"But…why wasn't Lauren seduced to the Dark Side?"

"…Sometimes, some have the power to resist the temptations of the Dark Side."

"I see. So…what else do you have to say?"

Fox sat there, trying to get to certain subjects since each thing has a connection to each other. He's trying to find ways to get to the one thing that concerns him most, but he can't find ways to lead her to it.

"Fox…maybe…I should ask you this one thing," Serenity suggested.

"What?"

"Is Lauren really a real person?"

"Yes, but whatever Dessan said to you is a lie."

"But…how can you back up what you said?"

"Serenity…do you remember that lightsaber you and your friends made?"

"Yeah…what does that have to do with it?"

"Well…isn't that enough proof for it?"

"Well…I guess, but just going off subject…can you tell me how we did with it for sure?"

Fox went over to the cupboard and pulled out a box that was used to store their school project in. He opened the box and held it in his hand. He then tossed it over to Serenity, letting her examine it herself.

"What do you think?"

Serenity looked at the lightsaber as the somewhat scope type of design seemed to suit her likings. The lightsaber design that derived from Anakin Skywalker when he was still in training was the design she and her group used. Serenity placed it on the table as she finished examining it. Fox then used his Force powers to bring the lightsaber to him. Just as he grabbed the lightsaber and ready to put it back in it's box, Serenity wanted to ask him something.

"Uh, Fox…how is it that Lauren's lightsaber design is the same as ours?"

"I don't know…I guess it's by chance."

Just as he opened the cupboard, he threw the whole box to Serenity this time. Serenity saw it coming at her and caught the lightsaber as it came out of the box. Serenity stood up again, somewhat angry at Fox for doing that.

"Fox, what was that for?"

"Serenity…I want you to take a good look at that lightsaber."

Serenity only held it up in front of her only to see something as Fox turned around. What was in his hands was a lightsaber with the same exact design as there lightsaber.

"…Fox…but…if…what's going on here?"

"The one you have…take a good look at it."

Serenity began to look at it, thinking that there might be something on the hilt. She found something interesting on the bottom of the lightsaber, seeing something that she was quite confused about.

"What does…W7 mean?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity…think about it…use those skills of yours and try to figure something out."

Serenity began to think about it for a while…not understanding what Fox is getting at. Fox went over to the couch and sat down, waiting for her answer. He then looked over to see a blank stare coming from her, and a sign that she didn't even examine the engraving again.

"Fox…I don't understand…what does it mean?"

"Serenity…here's a hint. Turn the lightsaber around 180 degrees and you'll find your answer."

With that, Serenity did and looked at it again. As she looked at the engraving again, something about it surprised her; something caused her heart to skip a beat.

"But…it…can't be…"

"It is…LM…are the initials to…Lauren McCloud."

Serenity sat there, not understanding any of it. She looked over to see something in Fox's eye, something that's causing him to shed tears.

"Fox…what does it mean?"

"…Serenity…this one thing…has caused me grief all my life…ever since that day…the day of that attack on the Academy."

"What happened?"

"…All I can say is that…"

"What?"

"…Serenity. Lauren…my dear sister…died a long time ago."

As she heard that, Serenity's eyes widened at the shear thought. The one thing Fox hid from everyone that doesn't know of this.

"Serenity…on this exact day…when she just became a Jedi Knight of the New Republic…she died during that attack…by Dessan's hands."

"Is…is that why you hate Dessan?"

"…Yes…that's what caused me to fall to the Dark Side so easily. Without her…I lost all control of my emotions…I couldn't hold myself together. My life…all fell apart as she was lying in my arms…dying from a fatal wound made by Dessan. Her heart was bleeding out from an attack with a throwing knife that was supposed to be for me. Lauren…she…she saved my life in place of hers. I can still feel the blood all over me…her blood…as she died in my arms. When she died, I began to take matters into my own hands…and decided to kill Dessan once and for all. I searched out Dessan within a matter of minutes and boarded his ship. Anyone that got in my way was killed instantly. When I got to Dessan…I did all I can to kill him. I guess it wasn't enough."

"…Fox…now I understand…now I understand why you fell to the Dark Side."

"Yes…but that's when Master Skywalker and Kyle Katarn told me about the Reinard family heritage. I decided to have Luke lock my memories of my training as a Jedi, my Force powers, my skills with a lightsaber, and…memories that I'm regretting to have locked away."

"Which are of what?"

"…of Lauren."

Serenity sat there in shock, knowing how memories must be kept, even if bad things did happen. She doesn't understand why Fox wanted to lose those memories.

"Fox…why did you do that?"

"…Because I thought it would stop the pain."

"But…what happened after that?"

"…somehow, it made it worse."

"In what way?"

"…I was trying to remember something…something that I wanted to know. Every time my best friend, Bill, would speak to me, he seemed to have been in a state of loss."

"Why?"

"Because…my best friend loved my sister…as she loved him. It was so hard on him that...that I couldn't even understand his pain because of my stupidity."

"…I'm sorry to hear that."

"…Serenity…when I met Krystal…who's a Jedi on her planet…she somehow found out of these locked memories and unlocked them for me."

"What happened then?"

"…All of the training I went through, almost all of the Force power I knew, all of the skills I had…and…the memories of Lauren…were unlocked."

"I'm pretty sure you felt awful."

"As soon as I got my memories back…I tried to find Lauren's spirit…but…I couldn't find her. Not even my father could find her."

"Fox…I suppose it's hard to bear the fact…that you won't be able to see her again."

"…Serenity…do you remember that day…when 'Bandit' Keith Howard attacked you and Joey?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because…that's how those emotions that I left dormant for such a long time began to come back into play…because of what you did to try to save Joey."

"Fox…how?"

"Because…it reminded me of Lauren's death…that's why."

"And that's why you saved us the way you did?"

"Yes, it is…that's why I was protecting you and Joey…because I didn't want you two to feel what I've felt."

"…Fox…I'm sorry…to hear this."

"No…I should be sorry…I kept this hidden away…I kept this away from you, from your friends…from everyone that doesn't know."

Fox only sat there with his head down as his emotions began to flood his mind. Serenity wanted to do everything she could to help, but she couldn't do much since she doesn't know that pain.

"Serenity…that's why I also kind of envy you. You and Joey are still there for each other, but my sister died…and can't be found…"

"Fox…I…I don't know your pain…but…I understand your loss. I don't know why I think this, but...someday…you might find Lauren."

After hearing that, Fox only sat there as he began to chuckle to himself. Serenity looked up, wondering what got to him.

"Huh? Fox…what's so funny?"

"I don't understand how you have this much faith, but…now that I think about it, even a little faith can defeat the Dark Side."

"Fox…just have faith…you might find even the slightest sign somewhere."

"…Serenity…right now, I want to be with Lauren again…hear her voice again…and see her smile."

"More importantly, you want to see Lauren again, right?"

"Yeah…but no one has seen Lauren…not even since she died."

Serenity sat there as some tears of sorrow began to form in her eyes. She understands how Fox feels because of what happened between her and Joey. She wiped her tears away and began to talk.

"Fox…I understand how you feel. When Joey and I were separated, I thought I was going to go blind…before I could see Joey again. Thankfully…the operation he paid for saved me to see him…one last time before I may go blind again."

"Serenity…give me a little bit of time…and you won't have to worry about that ever again."

Serenity looked up to look at Fox after he said that. She doesn't know how, but she has an idea of it.

"Fox…you're saying…there's a way to stop it?"

"Yes…but once I get more information…I'll tell you about it later."

Serenity began to smile at what she heard, giving her some hope. Fox still sat there, waiting for anything else to talk about.

"Fox…is…that all you have to say?"

"Yeah…but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"…Please…let everyone else know what I said…tell them the truth why I haven't seen Lauren in years."

"Fox…I'll do that…but…can you do me a favor as well?"

Fox looked up straight at Serenity, waiting for what she wanted. Serenity took a deep breath, wanting to tell him something important.

"About…what happened…I probably would've said to let your past go…but you're different. You were traumatized by her death, but she's still there for you…in your heart. I…I don't know what's the possibilities of it, but I'm sure that Lauren's still there, waiting for you. Just keep your hopes up and you may find her someday."

Fox only sat there after hearing that, but something seemed to make his heart skip a beat.

"Serenity…like the other psychologists, you're just like them."

"Fox…I'm sorry if I didn't help, but I tried."

"But what you said is something that makes you different. You can comprehend situations better than other people."

"…Fox…why do you say that?"

"Let's just say one has to experience what someone feels to know what to say."

"Then…you think…"

"Yeah…it did help in some way…you're not like them because you've been through the pain of separation. You knew what to say to me and how to put it together, which is why I'm hoping you can succeed to become the psychologist you want to be."

"Fox…"

As she heard that, her eyes began to fill with tears again. As Fox got up, Serenity got up quickly and began to hold him tightly, thanking him for what he said. Fox looked down as he could hear her sniffing from crying. Fox put his arms around her neck, holding her as he began to think about what she said.

"Serenity, I'm sure your brother would like you to be back."

Serenity let go of Fox as she looked up to see that Fox was ready whenever she was ready to leave. She took her pink coat and put it on as they went to the garage. As Serenity came out into the garage, Fox pulled the tarp off of a speeder bike much similar to the one that Falco uses, but instead of it being brown, it had a grayish color to it with some emblems on it.

About 5 minutes has passed since they left the house as they arrived back at the shop. Serenity hopped off the bike and took the helmet off that she wore for her protection. She set it on the back of the speeder bike where it was and began to walk to the door. She heard Fox leave at a quick pace as the sound of the speeder bike echoed in the distance. When she opened the door, she saw that Joey was sitting on the shop counter, waiting for Serenity. As Joey looked up, he got off the counter and walked to her. Serenity only stood there, waiting for a scolding from him or at least something. The only thing that Joey did was embrace her, happy to see Serenity alive and well.

"Serenity, I almost began to think that you would never come back," Joey said.

"Well…what I did…I'm sorry."

Serenity looked over to see that everyone that was still there were happy to see her back alive. Falco just got to the shop to see Serenity there, but Fox was nowhere to be seen. He began to proceed to the door, but what stopped him was Yugi, who was asking a favor of Falco.

"Hey, why don't you stay over for the night?" Yugi asked.

"I can't," Falco responded. "I have to be at HQ by tomorrow morning to send a transmission to Corneria on my report of things so far."

"Oh…well…have a safe trip back."

With that, Falco opened the shop door to leave for their rented home. Yugi, Joey, and Serenity began to proceed back into the living room as they were waiting for Serenity to open the gifts that she got from her friends. Serenity looked over at the couch to see Mokuba, but Seto was nowhere in sight to be found. She figured that he had some business to take care of back at Kaiba Corp., but that didn't matter to her. She was somewhat sad that she couldn't see what everyone else got as well as leaving everyone in wait for her return. She was willing to open the presents, but the gifts she gets doesn't add up to what she did for Fox. She wanted to tell everyone the truth about what happened, about what Fox went through, and to tell about Lauren's death.

"Everyone…about Fox…there's something I have to tell you."

Two hours has passed as the clock stroke at midnight as everyone is asleep from the stressful Christmas. Outside the window, someone is standing there, watching over them as they were fast asleep, but more specifically at Serenity. He could only imagine what kind of pain he put Serenity through, so he wanted to give her something to make up for that.

"_Serenity…I'm sorry for putting you through that pain just to get me to tell you the truth, but I'll make it up to you somehow."_

He knew the perfect present to give to Serenity as he wants her to have it, despite the dangers of it as well as a couple of other things. One of them should keep her hopes up for a while longer, and the other is something he wished to hold until later, but he felt now is the right time to give her the letter addressed to Serenity. Just as he began to leave, something gave him a chill down his spine. He began to sense someone's presence through the Force, but what he felt didn't cause him anger or hatred. He felt a presence that he's felt before, a presence that he could never forget, a presence…that he wanted back in his life.

"_Somehow…I can feel your presence again. Please, I want to see you again."_


	25. The Greatest Gift of All

Here's the next chapter.I must say that I really put my heart into this story in particular, just because I really like to do this story…and since it's FREAKIN LONG!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but if I did, then I'm sure I would've screwed stuff up.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 24

The Greatest Gift of All

Morning came around the corner as everyone woke up to find something next to Serenity. As she woke up, she was looking at a long, but slim box that had pink wrapping with a blue ribbon attached to it. On the blue ribbon, there was a small card with her name on it as well as a note on the inside. Serenity picked it up and looked at it for a minute.

"Hey, sis," Joey said. "Who's it from?"

"I…don't know," Serenity said.

She looked at the card to see if it would say who it's from. She found a note inside of it addressed to her.

_Serenity,  
__I've entrusted you with these few items as a way of saying that I'm sorry. I also want to say that I'm very grateful that I met you. If you can, please accept these gifts.  
Fox McCloud_

Joey looked at the note to see that Serenity sat there with a curious look in her eye.

"So…who's it from?" Tristan asked.

"It's from Fox," Serenity responded.

"Why would Fox want to give you a present?" Duke asked. "He put you through that pain, and now he's giving you something?"

"Duke, it's hard to explain. I took up the task as to listen to the truth. It was hard for me to listen, but I was able to understand what he had to say. He wants to give me something in return for what I did for him."

"So that's why you get something?" Yugi asked.

"Hey, give her a break, she nearly lost her life just trying to find Fox," Téa said.

"Yeah, which is why she deserved this," Joey said.

Serenity began to take the ribbon off of the box with such great care. She then began to rip the wrapping off of the box so that she can get to the contents. Once she opened the box, she found three things in there. Two pieces of paper rolled up like scrolls of some sort and another box inside of it lying on the bottom.

"So…what are they?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know."

Serenity took the lighter rolled up paper and took the small ribbon off of it. What was inside of it was a confirmation sheet to a special eye surgery.

"Serenity…what's that for?" Mokuba asked. "I thought you already had eye surgery."

"She did…but…it wouldn't last forever," Joey said.

"Yeah…I'm supposed to go blind within the next few months, but Fox told me that he probably could find something that would save me from this," Serenity explained. "I didn't know that he could find something that quick."

"At least you can have your eyes back to normal," Mai said.

Serenity reached down to grab the second scroll. When she took the string off of it, she looked at not just what it was, but the name.

"Serenity, what's that one?" Yugi asked.

"It's…a letter," Serenity responded.

"From who?" Mokuba asked.

"…Kelly…Kelly Yander."

"Who in the heck is she?" Tristan asked.

"I believe she's Lisa's older sister that Fox has told me about."

"You're telling us that Lisa has an older sister?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, but I never thought I'd get a response," Serenity explained.

Serenity began to read the response to her letter.

_Serenity,  
__Thank you for the letter you gave me. When I got news that my sister, Lisa, died; I began to fall apart after hearing that. I eventually figured I couldn't run from the truth forever, so I eventually accepted it. Despite that, I'm proud of my little sister that she did her duty to protect you and your friends. If it hadn't been for you and my boyfriend, I probably would've gone insane. Like you said, Lisa is a serious tomboy, but she has a soft spot on the inside. I wish that I could meet you sometime, but I don't see that coming anytime soon since I'm way over on the other side of the galaxy training at Yavin 4. If we do meet, then I would like to know you more so that I can have a better feel of what you were like to Lisa. From what you told me from your note, you sound like an inspiring young girl who has a bright future ahead of you. I'm hoping for the best that you would become a great psychologist.  
__May the Force be with you. Kelly Yander._

Serenity sat there with a tear in her eye, holding the letter in her hands. She never had as much of an inspiring letter as that, but she's going to keep this one close to her. Serenity put the letter aside and sat there to let it all absorb into her.

"Serenity, you seem sad all of a sudden," Mokuba said.

"Oh…sorry," Serenity said. "I'm just happy that I got to hear from Lisa's sister."

"Well, that's nice to hear," Téa said.

"Do you want to open the last present or wait till later?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I'll open it now," Serenity said.

With that, she grabbed the gift that was at the bottom of the box. From what it looked like, she was expecting something like a candle stick or some kind of special artifact. As Serenity took the box cover off, something caused her heart to skip as her eyes widened from this surprise.

"Serenity…what is it?" Joey asked.

Serenity grabbed for the object in the box and took out the content. Everyone sat there, staring at the one thing that no one would ever suspect.

"But…that's…our lightsaber!" Yugi said.

"Yeah…I don't know why Fox would let me have this," Serenity stated.

Serenity began to examine the lightsaber with such great care. When she got to the bottom of it, she found something interesting. She looked at it for a while and finally could accept what it was.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"My…My initials are engraved on here," Serenity said.

"WHAT?" everyone else yelled in unison.

"Yeah, my initials are on here."

Serenity pointed the bottom of the lightsaber to them to show them her initials are, indeed, on there. The letters SW were on the bottom, clear and readable. Serenity sat there as the gifts she got were those that she would never let go. She doesn't even understand why she deserved these things when she owes her life to Fox.

As everyone began to get up, the phone rang. Yugi went into the shop to answer the call.

"Moto's residence," Yugi answered.

"Oh, hi Falco. Yeah…yeah…meet you at the park. Okay, we'll be there by 10:00."

With that, he hung the phone up and went back to the group.

"What was that all about?" Mai asked.

"Falco wants us at the park by 10:00," Yugi said. "He didn't tell me why, but I guess we'll see what he's up to."

With that, everyone got up and began to get there stuff; everyone except for Serenity. She only sat there, thinking about these gifts. The first two she understood, but the lightsaber was something she couldn't completely accept. She wasn't a Jedi, nor does she even know how to handle one completely. The only thing she could do was get up, get her stuff on, and follow out.

_"Fox, I don't know why I even deserve this gift, but I'll keep it as a way of your thanks."_


	26. Love, Friendship, and Snowballs

Here's the next chapter. Man, I had this huge fanfic rush. Expect to see updates within a few days…if possible for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 25

Love, Friendship, and Snowballs

Yugi and the others went to the location that Falco specified as the time was nearing 10:00. They all were to meet at the park as Falco for some unknown reason. As they all got to the snow covered park, they saw someone else standing there. Everyone got there and saw who it was.

"Fox, it's you!" Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah…why?" Fox asked.

"We were to come to the park for some strange reason," Téa said.

"Who told you that?" Fox questioned.

Someone came up from behind Fox as he answered Fox's question.

"I did, Fox," Falco said.

Fox looked behind to see Falco standing there in his uniform. Falco's hands were in his pockets, standing there as he kept looking to the group.

"Why did you ask us out here?" Duke asked.

"There's something that kind of bothered me because of what's out there," Falco explained.

"What's out there?" Fox asked.

Fox looked out to the park to see nothing but snow piled up to Yugi's height, which isn't much compared to Fox.

"What's out there is probably a body that's been reported to have been buried there," Falco explained.

"A body?" Fox questioned. "If that's the case, then why did you have to drag them out here?"

"I was thinking of meeting here so that we could get together for a Christmas party all over again. The problem was that after I called them, I got a report that there was a body in the park somewhere."

"So you were at the office, right?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, which is where I just came from," Falco said.

"So should we be leaving here?" Tristan asked.

"No, you're all fine, but don't go into the park since the park can't be tampered too much."

"Okay…I'll go in there," Fox said.

Fox made his way into the park and stopped at about 30 feet from where he started. He began to open himself up more to the Force to find the general area of any signs of a corpse. He began to feel something in the snow just a few feet ahead of him. Fox proceeded about three feet forward and began to dig in the spot where he thought the body could be. He began to dig slowly so that if he reached the body soon, he wouldn't accidentally ruin anything for the autopsy. Even though he's willing to do this, he has his doubts about something.

"_Somehow…something doesn't feel right."_

While Fox was busy checking the area out, everyone else was waiting for the results. Serenity looked over to Falco to see him grabbing a chunk of snow and began to roll it up into a ball. Serenity began to get some thoughts into her head that made her giggle under her breath. Serenity looked back over to see that Fox finally found something, but that something isn't what everyone expected. Fox lifted up what appeared to be something…plastic.

"…Falco…what's the meaning of this?" Fox asked.

Before he could turn around to look at Falco, he felt something slam into the back of his head. Fox only tilted his head forward from the impact as he began to hear Falco laughing out his lungs. Not only was Falco laughing, but he could hear someone else laughing as well. Yugi and the others looked over to see Falco and Serenity laughing their hearts out after what Falco pulled.

"Serenity, what's so funny about that?" Téa asked.

"Just leave her alone," Joey said. "Even though it is cruel of her to laugh like that, it's pretty rare to see Serenity laugh that hard from a joke."

Fox turned around to look at Falco, who still wasn't done laughing. Fox stood there with a stern look in his eye as the joke didn't seem so amusing.

"Falco, you went through all of that trouble to bring me out to here just for a lame joke?" Fox asked in a low tone.

Falco began to calm down after laughing for that long to explain to Fox a little something.

"Fox, I can't believe you fell for the 'dummy in the snow' trick!" Falco commented.

"Falco…that wasn't funny," Fox stated. "I actually thought that there was a body in the snow."

"Well, just let it go," Falco said. "I tried to cheer you up somehow."

Fox only stood there, glaring at Falco as he didn't appear to be happy at all. Falco stood there, waiting for any reactions that would come from Fox.

"Falco…that joke wasn't funny at all you know," Fox stated in a low tone.

"Well, just cheer up for once," Falco said. "You can't just keep putting yourself down all the time."

"I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen carefully to what I have to say."

Falco stood there, waiting for whatever Fox has to say. Everyone kept staring at Falco, worried about what might happen next; everyone except for one person. Serenity began to giggle, but she couldn't keep it under her breath this time.

"Serenity, what's so funny this time?" Bakura asked.

The rest of the gang looked over to Serenity, who was crouching down as she wrapped her arms around her sides as she was still giggling, trying to refrain from bursting into laughter. Falco ignored Serenity's giggling and focused on Fox just in case something might be happening to him.

"…Falco…"

Fox's fist tightened in grip, showing that he really meant it. Falco stood there in perfect stance, waiting for a response.

"Fox…what?"

As Fox lifted his head a little, his annoyance appeared to turn into anger. Fox then looked up at Falco with calm eyes, staring at Falco. Within seconds Fox's arm rose quickly, pointing at Falco.

"THINK FAST!"

Not even a second went by when they all saw Falco fly forward after being hit in the back of the head with a large snowball. Falco flew forward a few feet into the park hitting the snow face first leaving Fox and Serenity in a world of laughter. Falco lifted his head up as he had his arms support him. Falco saw that Fox was laughing so hard that he was kneeling down, holding his sides.

"FOX, THAT WASN'T FUNNY AT ALL!" Falco yelled.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Fox said. "I can't believe YOU fell for that trick!"

"Bah! Stupid Jedi tricks!"

Falco got up again with a snowball at hand and chucked it at Fox. Fox looked up in time to see the snowball coming straight at him. Instead of dodging it, Fox caught the snowball in the palm of his right hand while turning around to rebound the snowball back. Fox released the snowball as it traveled straight for Falco. Within a second, Falco flew backwards this time and landed face up. Fox began to laugh even harder, seeing that his friend fell for an easy trick. Without warning, something hit the back of Fox's head. He stopped laughing and slowly turned his head around to look behind him to see Mokuba laughing his lungs out.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Mokuba yelled.

"Mokuba!"

Without warning, Fox threw a snowball at Mokuba, but aimed for the legs this time. Mokuba was leveled to the ground as he tried to move out of the way. As he hit the ground, snow began to cave in around his waist and legs, rendering him useless. Fox began to laugh as Mokuba was chuckling to himself.

"Hey, get me out!" Mokuba complained while laughing.

Everyone began to laugh as they all saw Mokuba struggling to get out of the mound. Serenity picked up a snowball and threw it at Fox. Fox looked back, noticing the snowball flying at him. Fox caught the snowball again and threw it straight back at Serenity in the same rebounding motion. She knew what was coming and ducked out of the way in time to dodge the snowball.

"Ha! You missed!" Serenity yelled.

Within seconds, Serenity was hit in the back of the head with the same snowball that she dodged. Serenity fell forward into the snow from the impact as she was lying there. Joey looked over and ran to her to just like how he always would.

"Serenity, you okay?" Joey asked.

He began to turn her over only to feel that she was laughing. He turned her over to see that she was laughing with such joy that it put a smile on Joey's face. Serenity looked to see Joey in front of her and took an opportune moment.

"THINK FAST!"

Serenity grabbed Joey's left arm and dumped him into the snow face first. Everyone began to laugh to see Joey's right arm flailing up, trying to get up out of the snow. Joey managed to get his hand planted down and got up again, concocting a plan. Joey rolled over and used his now free left arm to put Serenity into a headlock. Joey used his other hand to get some snow and started rubbing it into her head. Joey and Serenity were laughing hard from this excitement, obviously showing that they haven't had this much fun since they were little kids.

"Wow, I've never seen Serenity laugh like that in my life," Téa said.

"Yeah, I know," Yugi said.

Falco got up without warning and threw a snowball at Bakura. Bakura hit the ground hard and began to laugh from the fight and from being hit. Falco then put his hands up to his beak and began to yell.

"FREE FOR ALL!"

Without warning, Fox rushed over to Falco and tackled him down. Falco got back up as Fox did while scooping up a snowball. They both threw their snowballs at each other and nailed each other in the forehead. They both fell over and began to laugh out of their own stupidity.

Everyone began to get snowballs and start to chuck them at each other while trying to dodge each other's snowballs. Yugi kept running around and ended up running into a stray snowball. Mokuba managed to free himself and began to chuck snowballs into random directions in hopes of hitting someone. Yugi got up and stood there, thinking of an evil plan.

"_Hey, Yami."  
_

"_Yeah?"  
_

"_I'm going to let you out now."  
_

"_What for?"_

Without an answer, Yami appeared in front of everyone with a confused look on his face. Fox looked over and felt a strong presence in Yami.

"_That's strange. He's…different. It's like he has an alter ego or something like that."_

Without any warnings, everyone else began to bombard Yami with snowballs as they began their fun. Yami put his arms up, trying to shield himself from the flying snowballs.

"Okay, I think I get your game!"

Everyone stopped throwing snowballs at Yami to give their arms a rest. Yami took this opportunity to try to get a snowball and was ready to throw it.

"I think I understand the concept of your game now!" Yami said.

Yami wound up for a strong throw and whipped his arm forward to throw the snowball. Everyone stood there, staring at Yami as the snowball that he threw turned into powder again. Yami's face began to turn red from embarrassment. Without notice, Serenity managed to sneak up behind Yami and waited for her opportunity to pounce on him. She kept herself in a kneeling position, ready to tackle him down.

"Yami, you might want to look behind you," Joey said.

Yami began to look behind him only to see Serenity jumping at him while she was yelling out a battle cry as if she was like a tiger pouncing on its prey. As Serenity had her arms wrapped around Yami's neck, Yami began to scream at the top of his lungs from being surprised as he began to fall to the ground. Everyone began to laugh as they saw Serenity topple down Yami, which is an unexpected thing. Serenity was still laughing, but it began to fade while heavy breathing took its place. Her heart began to race not from the excitement, but from something else.

"_Why do I feel this way? Why is my heart racing like this?"_

Yami looked over to Serenity as he could hear her breathing hard. He didn't know why she was breathing hard, but he figured that she could've been exhausted.

"Serenity, you okay?" Yami asked.

Serenity lifted her head up and began to smile at Yami.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Serenity said. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Yami got up onto his feet as he saw everyone sitting down in where they were catching their breath as they all had their fun. Serenity let herself flop into the snow as she lie there facing the cloudy sky, thinking about Yami.

"_I…I guess this is what it feels like to have a crush on someone."_

An hour has passed as everyone finally returned to the Turtle Game shop to get some cocoa to drink. Fox and Falco decided to follow along since they felt like joining the fun again. As they all entered the living room, something stopped all of them in their tracks. Serenity began to hide behind Joey as he was staring at the one person that sat on the couch as she was waiting on the couch with a stern look in her eyes.

"Joey. I'm taking Serenity back with me."


	27. Desperate Measures

MAN! SUCH A FANFICTION RUSH! I'M HYPER NOW!

Disclaimer: IF I DID OWN STAR FOX, YUGIOH, OR STAR WARS, THEN WHY AM I POOR? (Okay…okay…calm down)

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 26

Desperate Measures

Joey stood there as he was staring at his mother. He couldn't understand why she was here to take Serenity back. Their mother, Marie, said that she could stay for a year, but it looks like it's going to be cut short.

"Joey, I need to take Serenity back with me," Marie said.

"Mom…I'm not letting you take Serenity away," Joey complained.

Falco looked back at the others, seeing that they're still behind him waiting to get in. He turned around and began to push everyone else out.

"Okay, okay; you all don't have to be in here," Falco said. "So just go on and file on out."

Grandpa acknowledged the request and left through the shop to go outside after getting his coat. No one else was leaving as they all were trying to stay in. Falco managed to push them to the shop door, but he couldn't get them out. Tristan looked back, wanting to say something.

"But…Falco-"

"I SAID FILE OUT!"

Falco made a strong push as he managed to get the rest of them outside. He locked the door and walked back into the living room, leaving Marie, Joey, Serenity, Fox, and Falco in the room alone. Yugi and the others were outside, trying to listen in to the conversation. The only problem is that they can't hear much and they couldn't see inside since the drapes were shut.

"Man, why couldn't we stay and listen?" Tristan asked.

"It's a family issue, that's why," Grandpa stated.

Everyone looked over to where Mokuba was standing as he appeared to be looking at something. Everyone else went over to him and was wondering what he was doing and what he had.

"Mokuba, what's that?" Duke asked.

"It appears to be a one way radio," Mokuba said. "Falco slipped it into my pocket when he was pushing us out."

"Well, at least we'll be able to listen in."

Back in the house, Fox began to pace around as he was listening to everything that Marie had to say. She kept telling Fox all about Serenity, about what she had to do to keep Serenity out of trouble. She was also telling him the reason why she left Joey behind.

"…and that's why I had to separate them, so that my ex-husband wouldn't follow us," Marie said as she finished ranting on.

"The way it sounds, it sounds like you don't care for Joey," Fox said.

"I didn't know how safe it was to have Joey with Serenity, so I had to separate them. When I let them back together, I thought things were fine, but they weren't. Serenity started to act differently, so I had no choice but to keep her away for some time."

"But you still let them communicate."

"That's only between those two."

"Look, ma'am. I, by law, am supposed to help negotiate peaceful reasoning between the two sides."

"I don't care; all I want is my daughter back."

"You can't take her, Marie," Falco said. "Separating these two will only destroy their lives even further."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because of me," Fox said. "I lost my sister a long time ago…and I lost control of myself. I ended up falling down the wrong path, which led me to even more trouble."

"I understand what you're saying, but you can't do anything to stop me."

"Why would you say that?"

"I have the responsibility to protect my daughter from harm. She's been under my protection ever since I left."

"Mom," Serenity mumbled, "I don't want to go back."

"Serenity, you're coming back no matter what."

"Why?"

"Because of your so called friends, that's why!"

"That's not good enough, mother," Joey said.

"She's right, mom," Serenity said.

"Serenity, your friends will abandon you when you need help the most," Marie said. "There's no meaning to have friends if they're not there to help."

As she heard that, she felt a fire burning inside of her heart. She knows what it's like to have friends, but she also knows what it's like to lose them.

"That's why I need to take you back," Marie added.

Tears began to form in Serenity's eyes, beginning to feel the pain of the loss of Lisa's life.

"YOU THINK MY TRUEST FRIEND WOULD ABANDON ME?" Serenity yelled. "LISA WAS THE ONLY TRUE FRIEND I HAD! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD MY PAIN! IF SHE ABANDONED ME, THEN WHY DID SHE HELP ME WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER? WHY DID SHE PUT HER LIFE ON THE LINE TO SAVE ME? MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHY WOULD SHE SACRIFICE HER LIFE FOR MY SAKE?"

Serenity began to heave from the pain of saying that, but this pain is something she had to express. Marie only stared at her, wondering if Serenity finally lost it.

"That's it. I'm going to take Serenity back with me."

Marie began to approach Serenity, but Serenity began to cling onto Joey's arm, wanting to stay with him. Fox went up to Marie, wanting to know more.

"Tell me…why are you doing this?" Fox asked.

"You want to know why?" Marie said. "It's because I don't want my daughter to feel the pain that I felt from my ex-husband. I don't want her to be raped like I was."

"True, but there's more that I have to ask."

"Like what?"

"…Why couldn't you take both of them?"

"I already answered that one. I had no choice because of my ex-husband. If I did take both of them, then my ex-husband would follow me to where I went with my children."

Fox only stood there, waiting for anymore reasons to his question. Marie went over to Serenity and took her by the arm, trying to take her away.

"Serenity, we're leaving now!" Marie said.

Serenity kept holding back from her, trying to stay with Joey. Fox looked over to see that Joey only stood there, doing nothing to help. Joey was being overwhelmed by all of these reasons, and began to believe in what his mother had to say.

"Serenity, go with mom," Joey said quietly. "You'll be safe with her."

Serenity looked up in surprise at Joey as he said that. She couldn't understand why he would say that, why he would do such a thing as to let her go. She knew him enough that he wanted to be with her, but he doesn't understand why he would let go of her like that.

"Joey…you…why?" Serenity asked.

"Because…of the recent events," Joey said. "I almost lost you during all of those times. Maybe you should be with mother. It'll be safer there."

"Joey, she's not safe anywhere," Falco stated. "I don't know why you would let Serenity go like that."

Serenity could only slump her head as she had no choice but to accept the truth. She began to think about those times where she was in grave danger, but she also was imagining things that she didn't want to think about, nor was it something she intended to think about. Fox looked over to see Serenity let go of Joey and began to walk out with Marie. One thing only bothered Fox and that's what he noticed at that moment. Just as Marie was about to enter the shop, she heard something ignite from behind her, causing her to gasp with fear. Marie kept hearing a constant low hum that created a chill down her spine. She turned her head slightly to see Fox standing there with his lightsaber active. The tip of the green blade was only half a foot away from her head, but it was enough to know the power of it at that distance.

"You'd better wait there because I have one last question to ask you!" Fox snarled.

"And that's what?"

"…How long…"

Marie only stood there, beginning to smirk from the question. She turned around, facing the tip of the lightsaber as she assumed to know the question.

"Are you wondering how long I'll keep Serenity?" Marie asked. "I'll tell you. It might be a year; it might be ten years; it might even be forever."

"That's not what I was asking."

Marie stood there, confused about what Fox would ever mean. Fox clearly knew what she's been hiding as well as what she's been doing. Serenity didn't feel a hand on her wrist and began to back off to the gifts she got. Fox still stood there with his lightsaber only inches away from Marie's face.

"…How long have YOU HAD THOSE TELEKINETIC POWERS?"

Marie's eyes shot open wide, surprised at what Fox asked. Joey and Serenity couldn't believe their ears as they never knew of what Fox said. Falco only stood there with a calm and cool look, but inside his heart, he knew that this discovery could mean a lot of trouble.

"Answer me!" Fox yelled.

"Alright then; I'll answer," Marie acknowledged. "I got these telekinetic powers when I left my husband for good. I used these powers to tap into Serenity's thoughts and know what's on her mind."

"But that's not all. You also used them to plant images into Serenity's mind, to create her mind in your own sick ways, and, most of all, you used them to lock Serenity away from life. You put a veil around her heart so that she doesn't become influenced by others thoughts, actions, and feelings."

"You don't know that for sure. What proof do you have that I've been doing those things?"

"…Because of what Serenity told me. She told me that Lisa was the only true friend she had, and that was something that hinted to me that you did something to her. I don't mind people giving their opinions to each other, but you forced Serenity to not have her own friends, to not have any affectionate feelings, nor would you permit her to open herself up to the world."

"And do you want to know why I did that? It's because I didn't want Serenity to end up in a place that I don't want her to be. If I didn't do what I did, then she could've easily been a street thug, a rape victim, or even a prostitute."

Fox stood there, pointing his lightsaber to her face still. He could feel her hatred for her ex-husband, for her son, and even for the Jedi.

"A great Jedi once told me that life is too fragile to destroy. One must take his or her own path to be able to live a true life. Following someone else only leads the follower to a false life. If someone doesn't take a path at all of their desire, then there's no real purpose intheir life."

"Fox…if what you say is true…"

Fox looked over to Serenity to see somethingthat he doesn't wish for. Serenity heldher lightsaber to her chest in a way that if the blade was to ignite anytime soon, it would instantly kill her.

"…then there's no reason for me to live."

Joey was about to run over to stop Serenity, but something stopped him in his tracks. Everyone heard the sound of a gun being loaded and ready to be fired. Joey, Fox, Serenity, and Falco all looked over to see that Marie had a standard 9 mm pistol in her hands pointing directly at Joey. Fox put his lightsaber high and back, ready to strike at Marie if he has to.

"You stay right where you are!" Marie threatened.

"Ms. Wheeler. Your mind has been plagued more than what I imagined. It seems like you abused the Force to the point where you lost your sanity," Fox said.

"I know what I'm doing, but I've finally made my decision. My son must die!"

"Mom, you can't. Why would you kill me, your son?" Joey pleaded.

"Because it's you that's been influencing her the way you have been," Marie said. "You're the reason why my daughter's been acting the way she has been!"

"Mom," Serenity mumbled, "the only thing you are is a cowardly bitch!"

Marie could only stare at Serenity as she heard that from her daughter. Marie couldn't believe what she heard, but she couldn't deny it either. Serenity stood up straight on her feet as her arm was hanging down with her lightsaber in it. She pressed the activation button and let the blade shine its blue light.

"Serenity, of all the things I've done to keep you alive and safe, this is the respect you give me?" Marie questioned. "And if Joey's your influence, then he should die for it!"

"If you try to kill Joey, then I will retaliate," Serenity threatened.

Without warning, Fox felt the desire to pull the trigger now in Marie. Fox was preparing himself to strike Marie down, but something caused him to stop. He felt a sudden spike in the Force, but the source was in the room. He put that aside and tried to go in to stop Marie from pulling the trigger. As soon as he managed to wind up for a swing of his lightsaber, he heard something that caused him to stop. He froze as the smell of gun powder filled the room as the sound of the explosion echoed in his ears with something else. Not only did the gun shot echo, but the sound of a bullet deflecting off of a lightsaber kept echoing in his mind. He looked over to see someone standing in front of Joey as she held her lightsaber up at a downward angle with her arms outstretched. Fox only stood there in surprise as he couldn't believe what he saw.

"_Serenity…was that you?"_

Before long, Serenity began to struggle to keep a vertical base, but something caused her to fall to her knees, and then fall to her side. As Serenity was lying on the ground with blood forming near the left side of her abdomen, Joey was beginning to doubt what he saw, but he couldn't escape the reality to see his sister dying.

"SERENITY; NO!"


	28. Aftermath

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 27

Aftermath

It's been 3 hours since they all got to the hospital. They were all waiting for the results on Serenity's condition, but no one has come out to tell them a thing. Joey kept pacing back and forth, wanting to know the condition his sister's in. Everyone heard the doors swing open, seeing the doctor coming out. He took his mask and latex gloves off, ready to give everyone the results. Joey went up to him, worried as ever.

"How's my sis?" Joey asked.

"Well, she's in stable condition, and she's actually ready anytime soon to wake up," the doctor said.

"When will she wake up?" Tristan asked.

"I'd saywithin the next 24 hours."

"I see, then that means we'll be waiting here for that long."

Everyone looked over to see that Fox finally came out with a large briefcase of equipment. Fox threw that aside and sat down on one of the couches after succeeding in what he wanted to do, which was repay Serenity with the eye operation. As he sat there, he was remembering the events that happened back at the house. He can see it replaying in his mind as it seems to trouble him on the inside.

_Fox stood there, watching as Serenity fell to the ground as her lightsaber deactivated. Her body was lying there as blood began to form in the left side of her abdomen. Joey yelled out her name out of reaction as he knelt by her side. He sensed that Marie was going to pull the trigger again. Instead of hearing a shot, he heard the sizzling of flesh against a lightsaber. He realized that he reacted into cutting Marie's hand off as he saw the hand with the gun at hand fall to the ground. Marie began to scream in agony as she couldn't feel her hand as an incredible pain replaces it. He saw Falco tackle her down, trying to restrain her arms. Fox went over to Serenity as Joey already had her on her back. Fox zipped down the pink vest, trying to get underneath. He then had to strip open the bottom three buttons to get to the side. Once he found the wound, he ripped off a part of his own sleeve and began to use it as a temporary patch to hold back the bleeding. If anyone were to look into Fox's eyes now, they could see that his eyes were filled with tears. Some of the tears hit Serenity's face, causing her to slightly flinch from it._

_Out of nowhere, they all heard the doors break open as Tristan and Duke were trying to break the door down. Just as they did, they tried to get in, but they didn't see that Falco already got in the way. To no avail, he couldn't hold them back and ended being pushed over. Everyone began to walk over him to see a small pool of blood around where the blood was running down her side. Everyone stood in shock as Fox's gloves and the sleeve he's using is full of blood, showing how much blood she's already lost. Grandpa already called an ambulance if they can actually get there, but the problem is that they can't get to the Turtle Game Shop within a matter of minutes. Fox overheard that and grabbed Serenity's body and began to run with it. Everyone wanted to follow, but they were too slow to keep up with Fox's speed. Falco began to jump his way to Fox's speed as the snow that's piled high will render the other's at a slower pace. Fox was already way ahead of Falco to the point where his trick wouldn't even get up to Fox. He seemed to be using the Force to increase his speed as distance of Fox's footsteps is pretty wide compared to a normal runner's footsteps. By the time Falco could get half way to the hospital, Fox already called in that he has Serenity on a speeder bike to get her there faster. Fox's eyes were still filled with tears as they were spilling out of his eyes and flying back as he sped straight for the hospital on his speeder bike._

_As Fox arrived at the hospital after a 10 minute max speed rush, he arrived at the hospital to drop Serenity off. A stretcher was ready for her as he also has a suitcase for an after operation reason. The doctor's rushed her into the ER and began to operate on her to seal the wound and remove the bullet. A couple of hours has passed as he heard everyone else arrive at the hospital, and by the time they did, he was called in to be asked some questions before he could start his procedure. _

Fox still sat there, thinking about the event as it kept replaying in his mind. He also remembers starting his little operation on Serenity's eyes, trying to fix them himself. He understands the dangers of doing that, but he knows what he's doing. He sat there as a thought in his mind began to come up.

"_Not only isSerenity's eyes saved, but her life has been saved as well."_

The next day rolled around as Fox woke up, seeing that everyone but Joey was still in the waiting room. Fox began to open himself up more to the Force and began to feel out where Joey went. He sensed the only place where he would be as another presence began to hold strong in there.

"_Serenity's awake, that's good."_

Fox began to go down into the room, seeing that the door to Serenity's room was open. He went into the room to see that Joey was sitting at the side of Serenity's bed, talking to her about the events. Joey looked over to see that Fox was standing in the doorway.

"Fox, you're awake," Joey said.

"Yes, so are the two of you," Fox said.

"Joey told me everything about what you did to save me," Serenity said. "Joey…would you mind if I talked to Fox privately?"

"Sure, sis."

Joey gave Serenity a quick hug and a kiss to the forehead before he left. Fox stood there, waiting as Joey left the room. Serenity sat there, looking at Fox as she had a pink pajama top on instead of her yellow shirt and pink vest, which the vest was left behind at the shop. Fox stood by the bed, waiting for what Serenity wanted to say to him.

"Fox…I just want to say…thank you," Serenity commented.

"Is that what you wanted to say?" Fox asked.

"No…I want to know what else happened."

"Serenity, I can either tell you, or I can give you images to your mind."

"…I'll take the images…since it'll be faster."

Fox put a hand on Serenity's head and began to think about the situation that happened. His mind began to flood with emotions, but he's doing the best he can to hold those back to prevent them from going into Serenity's mind. He stopped sending the images to her as she looked up at him.

"So…you were crying for me?" Serenity asked.

"…Not exactly," Fox said, "I was scared; that's why I had tears in my eyes."

"Scared, for me?"

Fox had an annoyed look in his eyes as she seemed persistent on something he didn't want to talk on. "Serenity, don't push it!"

"Fox, I'm just saying. It was sweet of you to at least be worried."

"Serenity…I'm serious, quit pushing your luck."

"Okay…because you're embarrassed?"

"If I was, then you'd know because my hairs would be standing."

"Oh, I see."

"But…I'm glad you're still alive."

"Thanks."

With that, Fox leaned down and gave Serenity a hug. Serenity wrapped her arms around Fox's neck and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Fox looked over to Serenity, not expecting that from her.

"_Why did she do that? There really wasn't any point."_

Fox shook that thought off and released his embrace around her. He went through the door and shut it. Serenity tried to sleep in the room, but something stopped her from that.

"_You didn't tell him, did you?"_

Serenity looked around the room, but then she saw a blue aura of light as someone sat at the side of her bed. Her assumed guardian angel sat there as Serenity assumed that her guardian angel was looking at her.

"No, but it never came to mind."

"_I understand it if you forgot about it, which that's a different story."_

"Okay, but why don't you just drop that aura of light so I can see your face?"

"_Because I have to be like this."_

"I see. I guess there are things that we just don't need to know."

"_When the time comes, then I'll reveal myself to you."  
_

With that said and done, the aura of light disappeared. Serenity took something out from underneath her pillow as a teddy bear wrapped up with a blanket. She held it near her and began to sleep with it next to her.

Fox kept walking slowly down the hall, trying to think about Lauren. He kept replaying events in his mind that seemed to be pleasant to him, but a voice stopped him in his tracks and put him back into reality.

"Fox, you know that she might be dangerous to a point if she's able to do that," Falco explained.

"Yes, I understand the risk," Fox said, "but if Lisa's theory was correct, then she may be able to become a Jedi."

"You saw how she handled that lightsaber without any flaw, well…except for when she split the bullet."

"I understand that…but…I felt a spike in her Force energy."

"Just because that happened, doesn't mean anything."

"Falco…didn't you feel that spike in the Force?"

"Yes, I did, but we can't assume everything."

"I know…but…I just can't let her go off and end up falling down the wrong path."

"You didn't even tell her about her mother, didn't you?"

"No. I'll tell her later today. She needs her rest."

"I see. So you couldn't tell her that someone somehow unlocked the mother's powers?"

"I couldn't bear to tell her that. Her soul was at peace for now, but if the question comes up, then I'll tell her."

"…Understood."

Fox began to walk off again, trying to keep the situation at hand. He had so much other stuff that there were to do, but he is only concerned with one thing.

"_But…if it is true…then I have no choice but to take them with me; to end this conflict once and for all!"_


	29. This is My Fight

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: (I hate this) I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 28

This is My Fight

It's been about a week since she's been in the hospital and her wounds healed up quickly thanks to the bacta technology the New Republic uses. Serenity's side still hurts a little, but she was lucky that the bullet barely missed some vital organs. She kept walking home as Joey was next to her as the warm sun warmed her body. Serenity had her backpack of "stuff" in it as Joey carried the blue bag for her since Serenity's been through a lot. Most of the snow melted away, but there is some snow out here and there. She got her pink vest back courtesy of Grandpa for cleaning it up and patching up the bullet hole. She also had her yellow shirt back in the same patch work with some new matching buttons to replace the ones that Fox had to pop off. Serenity and Joey were minding their own business as they kept walking down a deserted street until someone began to laugh at them in an alley as they held their cigarettes between their index and middle fingers.

"Hey, like, it's the nerd," Maya said.

"Yeah, I mean I heard you were, like, killed," Wendy said.

"But you're, like, alive," Kim added.

Serenity stood there, staring into their malicious looking eyes as hers had the look of a fighter. Serenity stood there, wanting to end this once and for all.

"Serenity, let's just leave," Joey said.

"Joey…I'm going to end this conflict," Serenity said. "I want to end this now."

Joey looked back to see Serenity standing there in a fighting stance, waiting for them to come at her.

"Are you, like, wanting to fight us?" Maya mocked.

"Yeah, I mean, we're, like, Karate black belts," Wendy said.

"Like, you won't even touch us," Kim mocked.

"You three just shut the hell up before I beat your asses to the ground!" Serenity warned.

Maya, Wendy, and Kim all flicked their cigarettes aside and stood there in a karate stance while Serenity stood there in the same exact Tae-Kwan-Do stance that Lisa taught her to do. Serenity stood there, thinking of all of the tactical strikes to use as well as all of the defensive postures needed for each situation.

"Serenity, you don't have to do this!" Joey said.

"Joey, I just need to let off some steam," Serenity explained.

Without warning, Maya, Wendy, and Kim all went at her with reckless abandon. Serenity threw a straight right to Wendy, knocking her aside for a bit. She then went in for a left foot side kick to Kim's abdomen, but that didn't work as Kim caught the kick. Serenity can remember one thing that Lisa taught her a while back before she died.

"_Serenity, if your kick is caught, then the only suggestion I have is to use a single foot thrust kick."_

Serenity kept that at mind and tried to keep her balance. Without warning, Serenity jumped up and did a right foot thrust kick to Kim's stomach, causing Kim to let go of Serenity's leg and back off a bit. Maya went in as she began to raise her right leg up while swinging it to the left for a roundhouse kick to Serenity's head. Serenity saw the standing kick coming in, which Serenity ducked the kick. She then sprang up again and went into attempt of the roundhouse heel kick. Serenity's body began to turn counterclockwise as her left leg was preparing to swing in that direction. Maya couldn't see the kick in time as Serenity's kicking speed was a lot faster than normal. As the kick connected to Maya's face, Maya spun around once while she fell to the ground.

Serenity landed on her feet instead of her back this time and turned in time to see Wendy running in attempts for some kind of flying kick. Wendy stuck her foot out in front of her in a dragon kick, but Serenity merely sidestepped it and stuck her arm out to clothesline Wendy. Kim managed to get behind Serenity and began to push her into a wall. With little effort, Serenity was able to run up the wall and jump off of it into a back flip behind Kim. Serenity then made a strong jump into the air as she began to lean back while slightly turning to her right a little. After very quick timing, she unleashed a powerful drop kick that caused Kim to stumble into the wall. Serenity landed on her side, which caused her to wince from the incredible pain that's coming from her side again. Serenity began to ignore the pain and stood there while she was waiting for someone to get up. She didn't notice Maya behind her, which Maya took that advantage and put Serenity in a sleeper lock.

"I told you! You can't beat the three of us!" Maya said.

Joey was about to go up to Serenity to help her, but Serenity already got out herself. She managed to do an over the shoulder throw, which took Maya by surprise. Maya hit the ground hard as Serenity stood over her huffing from the amount of strength she needed to put into that throw. Serenity looked up only to see Wendy in attempts to strike with an elbow attack. Despite that Serenity saw the attack coming in at her, she couldn't dodge the attack in time, causing her to fall back. Joey went next to her and tried to get her up. Serenity merely swatted Joey's arm away, wanting to do this herself. Joey walked back, seeing a lot of changes in her.

"_Serenity…you've changed a lot."_

Serenity stood there as if she truly was a fighter. Maya, Wendy, and Kim all stood there, standing in there karate stances as they were ready to attack Serenity anytime. Serenity stood there in a Tae-Kwon-Do stance, waiting for a right opportune moment to attack. The three girls began to make a strong charge at her, wanting to tackle Serenity to the wall. Serenity merely slid between Wendy and Maya as Serenity scrambled to her feet in attempts to be able to counterattack anything that comes at her. By the time she gets up, she saw a right foot coming at her face in a straight kick. Serenity immediately grabbed for Kim's foot to stop the kick from coming in at her. Serenity used this opportunity to use this advantage and drop kick Kim in the face. Serenity did that and caused Kim to stagger back a bit, but not enough to send her crashing into the other two girls. Wendy charged in with the same dragon kick again, Serenity was able to take a simple side step again, but this time Wendy's foot crashed into the wall. Maya took her opportunity again to put Serenity into a sleeper lock again. Serenity knew that Maya was behind her and decided to take the opportunity to try something out.

"_If I'm right, then I might be able to do a jaw breaker to her."_

Serenity ducked underneath Maya's clutches and went over to Maya's right side. Maya turned to the right only to see Serenity positioned with her left side at her. Serenity curled her leg in and took a small jump forward into a jaw breaker, which is a form of a side kick that strikes at the jaw. Serenity's kick connected to Maya's jaw with a loud impact sound as a snap followed it. Maya fell to the ground, holding her jaw as she began to bleed from the mouth.

"You…monster!" Maya yelled.

"Look, I just proved to you that your skills as a Karate black belt doesn't match to the training I took with Lisa," Serenity explained. "I'm not as weak as you think!"

"Like, what happened?" Wendy asked out of confusion.

"She's supposed to be, like, weak, but she's, like, not!" Kim said.

"Like I said, I'm not as weak as you all say!" Serenity said.

The three girls got up and began to run away, wanting to get away from Serenity. Her body began to give away from the pain in her side, but Joey caught Serenity in time to hold her in his arms.

"Serenity, I'm glad you're okay," Joey said.

"Sorry for getting you worried like that," Serenity said. "I just needed to let off some steam, but, I swear, I won't do that again unless I have to."

"Good, cause I need you to rest."

With that, Joey began to walk Serenity home while supporting him in his arms. Serenity thought about the fight as she managed to get some steam off of her back.

"_At least I can rest easy tonight without all of that pressure on me."_


	30. Truth and Reason

Here's the next chapter. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: (You should know it by now) I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 29

Truth and Reason

It's beenfive months since the fight happened between Serenity and the three girls. Ever since that day, the three girls didn't bother Serenity at all anymore. Fox and Falco were still teaching at the school, but there have been things that Fox had to leave for. Also, Yugi and his friend been invited by Fox and Falco to come along with them over the week they have off of school to Duelist Kingdom to get a break in the nice May weather.

"You serious?" Joey asked. "You're telling me that we're going to Duelist Kingdom again?"

"Yeah," Yugi said. "I don't know why he'd let us go with, but I guess it's better than having to stay here."

"So, are we all going?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, we're all going," Yugi responded. "Fox said that the trip's been paid for by the military."

"Why would they do that?" Téa asked.

"My guess is that he wants us to be somewhere away from here for a little while," Serenity assumed.

"I'll go with Serenity's guess," Bakura said.

The next day rolled around as they all got to the deck. Yugi, Joey, Téa, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Bakura, Seto, and Mokuba were all present there as they stood in front of the yacht that Fox and Falco rented. The yacht itself is larger than normal yachts, which this particular one is meant to fit about15 people in it. Fox and Falco were already prepared to leave with them in the boat. Serenity saw that Fox was alone on the deck and wanted to ask him something.

"Fox, can I ask you something?" Serenity asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Fox complied.

"Um…I know this question hasn't come up in a while…but…can you tell me what happened to my mother?"

Fox stood there, remembering the report he got after the shuttle arrived at the spaceport on Coruscant. Fox turned around, looking at Serenity with a worried face.

"Your mother…she died during the flight," Fox said.

Nothing came across Serenity except for a little grief as she heard that. She knew something like that would happen, but she's sure there's more to it.

"Serenity, don't think that she killed herself. She mysteriously died during the trip over."

"No poison in her?"

"No. The researchers at Coruscant were taking an autopsy on her and found no poison in her blood. Nothing seemed to disturb her heart either. It's as if she died of old age."

Serenity stood there, thinking about something. She knows that her mother wasn't that old, nor was it that her mother would do such a thing. Fox looked back to the control panels on the dash board and began to talk again.

"Let's just drop that and enjoy our trip, shall we?" Fox suggested.

"Sure." Serenity said.

Fox heard the sound of Falco's voice, telling him that he's done in the lower decks. He started the engines to the yacht and began to ride off to Duelist Kingdom. As Serenity left,Fox began to think to himself, thinking that it's what he thinks caused her death.

"_If it was him, then I must do everything I can to end his reign of terror."_

As they got there, Fox and Falco were leading the group as they were finding the perfect spot to camp out at. Fox and Falco were carrying most of the equipment since the group wouldn't be able to hold even half of it. Fox and Falco found the perfect spot where there's an open area within the forest. There was also a cliff that was about 50 feet from their standpoint where they could go over and look out at the ocean. Everyone in the group began to help build the military tent that they were given to use, which is commonly used to house about 12 people in it. The problem was that they weren't given enough beds for everyone, making that the hard part. Fox finally finished setting up the wooden fold door as the others finally finished setting up the lofts. Fox looked to see 5 lofts, a total of 10 beds. The thing is that one loft is smaller than the rest of the lofts around. Fox looked over to the group and wanted to know something.

"Okay, Falco and I already took the smaller loft since we figured that pretty much most of you would want to sleep in larger beds," Fox explained. "They all can fit a max of two for two small people like Mokuba and Yugi, but I don't know about the rest of you.

"Mokuba and I are going to take one of the beds, okay?" Seto demanded.

"That's fine with us," Falco said.

"Does…someone else want to pair up with someone?" Fox asked.

Everyone else stood there, assuming that at least one person wants to pair up with someone. Fox stood there without a word, waiting for everyone.

"Okay…I assume then you all want to sleep alone?" Fox assumed.

Everyone shook their head yes, seeing that they all do want to sleep in a bunk of their own.

"Okay…then that means that one of you will have to take the uncomfortable single bed," Falco said.

"Couldn't one of you take it?" Joey asked.

"No," Fox and Falco said in unison.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Because the smaller beds are worse, and I'm sure you want to be comfortable when you sleep," Fox said.

Falco pulled the bed out and set it up quickly as the bed seemed to be like the others. The difference is that this bed had thinner sheets and it was a bit smaller in size than the other lofts, but bigger than the smallest.

"Who's taking the bed?" Falco called.

Everyone else began to take their beds, leaving Serenity, Tristan, and Duke standing. One loft remained as everyone stood there. Serenity began to walk not for the loft, but for the other bed. Fox wasn't sure about why Serenity was going to take the other bed.

"Serenity, are you sure?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Serenity said.

Serenity set her bag on the bed and began to sit on the hard mattress. Serenity didn't care if it was hard or not, but at least she got to sleep on something. Joey went next to her and wanted to know if she was okay with this.

"Serenity, will you be fine with this bed?" Joey asked.

"Joey, I'll be fine. I have to learn how to adjust if I want to survive," Serenity said.

Fox looked over after hearing her say that. Something in the tone of her voice seemed to take his attention.

"_That's odd. I've never heard her so determined to try new things before. Maybe it was Lisa's influence that's getting her to do this."_

Night came as everyoneis sleepingin their bunks. Fox and Falco took the end one nearest to the side, then it's Yugi and Téa, Joey and Mai, Tristan and Duke, Seto and Mokuba and Bakura. Serenity was trying to sleep on the single bunk. The only reason why she couldn't was because of how cold it was as well as how she doesn't have a life possession of hers with her. The only reason why is because she doesn't want to take out her teddy bear and blanket so that she would be embarrassed for that in the morning. Only Joey knows of this, which he seems fine with it. The covers she's using didn't help her at all to keep warm, but she had to learn how to take this.

She heard someone get up, but she didn't want anyone to know that she was still awake. It's hard for her to do that since she was shivering from the cold air around her. Before she knew it, she felt something heavier begin to drape her as she was lying on the bed. She looked up to see Falco giving her a few covers for her to use while she slept. She was about to drift off to sleep until something caught her eye. She saw Falco standing there with his arm half outstretched. As he had it outstretched, Falco's staff began to float to him, just like how Fox would do that with the Force and his lightsaber. Fox was already leaving for the outdoors with his lightsaber at hand as Falco followed. Serenity got up quietly and tried to sneak outside to check on the two to see what was going on. She managed to open the door quietly and sneak out to see that the two were standing halfway to the cliff. They both stood there, facing the view of the ocean. Serenity began to proceed to them until Falco turned around to see Serenity behind them. Fox turned his head a little to see Serenity standing there with a blank stare, but there's something else he can see in Serenity's eyes that he recognizes.

"Serenity…what's wrong?" Fox asked.

"…Does Falco…have Force powers?" Serenity asked.

"You saw me use the Force to get my staff?" Falco questioned.

"Yes."

"I see…just don't tell anyone else about that."

"Okay."

Serenity was about to go in, but something stopped her from going in. She turned around at the sound of Fox's voice, calling out for her.

"Serenity…I need to tell you something very important," Fox said.

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

Serenity proceeded to Fox and sat down as Fox and Falco did. She was sitting on the ground with her legs to the side of her while Fox and Falco sat in the cross legged position.

"Serenity…there's a reason why I brought you all along," Fox began. "I brought you all here because of reported deaths on Duelist Kingdom."

Someone spoke up behind them. "What about these deaths?"

Fox looked up to see what he thought was Yugi, but the difference is the tone in his voice and his size. He knew it had to be the alter ego not only by that, but by the aura that surrounds him.

"So…are you the alter ego of Yugi?" Fox asked.

"In a way, yes, but I am well known as Yami."

"I see…so you're the one that I've been sensing around here for some time."

"You seem to have strange powers which I've never seen. From what Yugi told me, you're a warrior that's known as a Jedi."

"We're not really warriors," Falco said. "We're more like defenders than fighters."

"So…you mentioned something about unknown deaths, right?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I did," Fox answered.

"Tell me, are they caused by the removal of the soul?"

"In a way, yes."

"Did you take Maximillion Pegasus into account?"

"I did, but I know that he's not the cause of those deaths," Fox said.

"Why?"

"A while back, I asked Yugi about what Pegasus can do. He told me that he can remove a person's soul, but his process doesn't require Force energy."

"And the difference?" Serenity asked.

"The difference is that Pegasus demonstrated his techniques on one of his bodyguards. I couldn't feel any Force energy in that, but I did feel a different energy similar to yours, Yami. Thankfully, he returned the soul to the body and showed me the bodies of the dead. When someone's dead, they're not supposed to be giving off any Force energy, but I felt some off of the dead."

"So…what does this have to do with it?" Yami questioned.

"…There's…a Force based creature that's been haunting people's dreams for a long time. He's known as the Dark Reaper."

"What of this Dark Reaper?" Serenity asked.

"The Dark Reaper was actually a machine at first during the Sith Wars 5000 years ago. The way that worked was that it absorbed the living Force out of all living objects. A Jedi known as Ulic Qel-Droma defeated the Dark Reaper and hid the pieces across the galaxy. It was then recreated again after the parts were found. Count Dooku restored the Dark Reaper to it's original form again and used the harvester to absorb the living Force. Thanks to the efforts of the Jedi by finding the grave of Ulic Qel-Droma, Anakin Skywalker was able to defeat the Dark Reaper once again. The downside is that because so much Force energy was absorbed in the two times, the Force energy that was absorbed was used in a last attempt to create a creature as the Dark Reaper, which is the one who haunts their dreams."

"So, this Dark Reaper is basically our Grim Reaper?" Serenity asked.

"Correct," Falco answered. "This is why we can assume that your mother died from the Dark Reaper."

"Is that what that mysterious death was from?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, that's why we're here; that's why we wanted you here because of you and your friends' help, which is why I wanted to ask you this one thing, Serenity," Fox said.

"What?"

"…Are you willing to be trained as a Jedi?"

Serenity sat there in shock as her eyes shot wide open. She never thought that an opportunity like that would come up, but it's something that she might not get again.

"Why…yes! I would!" Serenity answered.

"Okay…we'll start tonight on the basics of combat."

A few hours has passed as Fox and Serenity were out farther away from the tent. They had to be far enough away so that the others wouldn't be able to hear the clash of lightsabers. Falco and Yami were standing off to the side as they were watching Fox and Serenity spar with lightsabers. From what Fox could observe while they both were sparring, he could see that there were enough flaws in her offensive tactics that could cause her death. The one thing that made up for that is how very well she did with defensive tactics. It's as if she took training before with this, but he knows that she hasn't taken any training whatsoever. Fox deactivated his lightsaber and stood there as Serenity did the same.

"Serenity, your offensive tactics aren't as well as what was to be expected, but they're not as bad either," Fox said. "However, your defensive tactics are extraordinary."

"Thanks," Serenity said. "I guess I'm not as bad as I thought. Just one thing though. Why did you ask me if I wanted to train to become a Jedi?"

Fox stood there for a moment, thinking of the right answer and the right words to put it in. He thought of something and began to answer Serenity's question.

"It's because of when you were trained by Lisa," Fox answered. "When Lisa was training you under the arts of Tae-Kwon-Do, she felt an aura of energy exhuming off of you. She knew that it was a strong feel in the Force, but she didn't have enough time to determine if you were to be trained or not."

"I see…then that means that Lisa knew all along, didn't she?" Serenity said.

"Possibly, yes, but I'm going to have to have you all ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"…Okay."

They all went back to the tent to get whatever rest they can get. It was already 2:00 in the morning as the night sky still shone its stars. Fox, Falco, Yami, and Serenity all snuck back into the tent and went back to their beds. Serenity got back under the covers as the extra warmth allowed her to sleep better. She then pulled her pink back pack out and pulled out her childhood treasures that she could never let go of. As she pulled out a teddy bear wrapped up with her baby blanket and kept it close to her, she began to feel more comfort. One thing still remained in her mind.

"_If Lisa thought that I could become a Jedi, then I'll do my best to become a Jedi Knight. I'll do it in Lisa's name. And I'll even do it...to protect my friends."_


	31. Emotional Breakdown

Here's the next chapter. For those who want to exactly know who Ulic Qel-Droma is, don't ask me everything. He's from the game Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and don't even ask me if I got the spelling right, because it's been a while since I last remembered how to spell the name. Ah who cares? I'm getting started now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 30

Emotional Breakdown

Serenity woke up as the light of the sun shone through the tent door window. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes as she felt rejuvenated from a good night's sleep. She heard the door open up and looked over to see Duke coming in.

"You're awake," Duke pointed out.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Serenity asked.

"Well…"

Before he could continue on, he saw something that was lying on Serenity's pillow. He took a good look and stood there, thinking to himself why Serenity would still have a teddy bear.

"You sleep with a teddy bear at night?" Duke asked.

Serenity looked at Duke only to realize that she did pull out her teddy bear. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find anything to say to that.

"Serenity, I can't believe you still have a child's toy!" Duke said.

"What's wrong with that?" Serenity questioned.

"You're 15 and you still have a teddy bear, that's what's wrong!"

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Now that I think about it, I can't believe that I was falling for a girl who still sleeps with her teddy bear at night!"

Serenity's eyes began to fill with tears as she began to hold her teddy bear close to her. She couldn't stand being embarrassed by Duke just because she still has a teddy bear that she couldn't let go of. Tristan came up to Duke and asked him something.

"Hey, Duke, is Serenity awake?" Tristan asked.

Duke looked back at Tristan to see that he was standing behind him.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't believe what I found Serenity with," Duke said.

"What?"

"How stupid do you think it is to know a girl who still sleeps with her teddy bear at night?"

"Well, what of it?"

Tristan walked in to see Serenity still sitting in the bed with her head down as her arms are wrapped around something. He could vaguely see a teddy bear in her arms as tears were running down Serenity's face.

"Duke, what did you do to her?" Tristan barked.

"Why would you try to hit on a girl who still sleeps with a teddy bear at night?" Duke shot back.

"You should know that Serenity went through a lot more than what you know!"

"Why should I care? She's 15 and she's still acting like a little child!"

Tristan's hand turned into a fist, feeling the urge to smack Duke in the face. He began to suppress that as Joey came up to check on his sister.

"Hey, guys, can I get in so I can check on my sis?" Joey asked.

Tristan looked over to his friend, seeing that Joey wants to check on Serenity to make sure that she's okay.

"You'd better tell Duke to apologize to Serenity!" Tristan said.

"Why? What did he do now?" Joey asked.

"What I'm wondering is why your sister still has a teddy bear," Duke said.

"Duke, don't tell me that you embarrassed my sis for having a teddy bear!"

"I can't help but to think that a girl at her age still has a teddy bear to sleep with."

"Duke, she lost half of her child life because of our separation! You have to understand how hard it was on her to be separated from me!"

Duke turned around and began to leave to go back to the yacht, which is where the others were. Joey looked back inside and began to walk over to Serenity. He wanted to comfort her from Duke's words as does Tristan. Joey kneeled down by Serenity's bed and Tristan stood there to help support.

"Serenity, it's okay," Joey whispered. "Don't listen to Duke."

"I know, but it's just…so hard to know the truth," Serenity mumbled.

"Hey, Duke was just being a jerk, so don't listen to him," Tristan said.

"Let's just go to the group, sis. We're already making breakfast, so you should hurry."

"…Okay…I'll go…but if Duke or anyone else tries to embarrass me again…then I'm going to…I don't know what I'll do."

"Serenity, you don't have to hurt anyone, okay?"

With that, Serenity began to get out of bed and began to follow Tristan and Joey to the yacht. As they got there after a 2 minute walk, they saw that they were just in time for breakfast.

Serenity sat in the grass away from the group as everyone else was gathered around a fire pit. Joey looked over and sat next to her with his plate of food. Fox looked over and could sense anguish coming off of Serenity. He wanted to tap into her mind to see what was going on, but he didn't so that she could keep things to herself. Téa looked over to see that Joey was over by Serenity while they ate in silence.

"Hey, what's wrong with Serenity?" Téa asked?

"Let's just say that Duke said something to embarrass Serenity," Tristan said.

"Hey, don't blame me that Serenity still has a teddy bear!" Duke remarked.

"You're saying that Serenity still sleeps with a teddy bear?" Bakura questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, why would you have a teddy bear when you're 15?"

"Duke, even college students take childhood possessions with them to college, even if it's a teddy bear," Mai commented.

"Well, then they're all idiots," Duke said.

"Hey, I'm only 13 and I still have my play toys that I used to play with when I was younger," Mokuba said.

"Well, that's different, Mokuba," Duke pointed out.

Serenity couldn't stand listening to Duke's jabbering about her teddy bear. She wanted to do something to stop him from talking on that matter before she ends up hurting someone. Before she could, someone stopped his ranting already.

"Duke, you have to understand that she's been lost ever since she got separated from Joey," Fox explained. "When she was able to stay with Joey for the year now, she began to regain the pieces of her life and put them together. She later met Lisa, who was actually the only person Serenity could consider as her closest friend. What Lisa did for Serenity changed her life. And…ever since Lisa's death, she felt lost again. Those reasons would probably be why Serenity still holds a childhood possession still. Don't think she's weak for that because holding onto certain feelings is what also fuels a few of the Jedi students at the Academy."

"Sounds like even the Jedi can be babies," Duke mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Hey, don't blame me that I don't like seeing people as weak!"

Serenity went to the yacht to put her plate in the sink so that she can go back to camp to be alone. She found the sink and set her plate in it and got off the yacht. As she began to pass by the group, she began to hear remarks from Seto.

"We have Joey who is a puppy and his little sister who is a baby," Seto mocked.

"You'd better hold that tongue of yours!" Falco barked.

"To me, the Wheelers sound like a family of weaklings!"

"Seto, shut the hell up you bastard!" Serenity yelled.

Everyone looked over to Serenity, who was standing behind Seto with tears running down her face. They all know that Serenity's feelings are more fragile than theirs, but the way Serenity is poised shows that she's ready to pounce on Seto.

"Serenity, just calm down and head back to camp," Fox said. "I'll meet you there when I'm done with this."

Serenity began to walk by until Seto made one last remark.

"Yeah, go back and cry your eyes out like a baby where we can't see it."

With that Serenity turned to her left side and took one small leap forward. As she was in semi mid-air, she began to curl her left leg up as it was being raised for a side-kick. She began to bend back and thrust out her kick as her right foot planted into the ground. Her back was towards Seto and Serenity hooked her side-kick so that it would hit Seto in the jaw. Seto took the impact and fell over unconscious from the kick. As Seto hit the ground, Serenity began to run off back to camp.


	32. Padawan

Here's the next chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Encounter

Chapter 31

Padawan

Everyone stood there as they all saw Serenity run off to the camp. Seto was unconscious on the ground after the kick he received from Serenity.

"Did…Serenity…just do…what I think she did?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, she kicked Seto in the face and knocked him out cold," Mai answered.

Seto began to regain conscience and sat up. Mokuba went to Seto's side and was making sure he was okay.

"Seto, are you all right?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll be fine, once I get my hands on that little…"

Seto got up and began to run to the camp. Within seconds, Seto was on the ground again as Fox had Seto by the arm. Fox had the arm locked back so that it was literally pointing up. Seto was face down on the ground as he began to feel a lot of pain in his right arm as he tried to struggle free.

"Seto, I advise you to not try anything stupid!" Fox warned.

"She's the one who should be sorry!" Seto said.

"If you didn't say what you said, then maybe you wouldn't have been kicked in the face like that!"

"She needs to learn some respect, and I'll do it with my bare hands!"

"You dare lay a finger on her, I'll make sure that you understand what happens when SOMEONE HARMS MY APPRENTICE!"

Everyone only stood there in shock as they heard the word 'apprentice'. Joey looked at Fox as he still had the lock in Seto's arm, but Fox let off of the pressure and let Seto go. Joey walked up to Fox and wanted to ask him something.

"What…do you mean by apprentice?" Joey asked.

Fox looked up at Joey to see a confused look in his eyes. Fox got back up, ready to explain what he means.

"Everyone…I'll explain what I mean," Fox said. "Serenity…is my padawan learner."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mai asked.

"He means that Serenity is Fox's apprentice in the ways of the Force," Falco explained. "He chose her because of the recent events that have happened. We all know that Serenity's abilities have dramatically risen somehow, but Fox can assume that her abilities are through the Force. That's my guess as well."

"Falco…how do you know all of this?" Tristan asked.

"…because…I'm a Jedi as well."

"You're telling us that you're a Jedi and you didn't tell us?" Duke asked.

"Yes…the attack that happened a few months ago…it was intended for us," Fox said.

"So you're saying that you and Falco were their targets?" Duke questioned.

"Yes, but Lisa's death wasn't just a coincidence. They were ordered to exterminate us and anyone else who got in the way," Falco explained. "Lisa's sacrifice wasn't for nothing either. She sacrificed her life for Serenity."

Everyone stood there, letting all of the things they said absorb into their minds. Joey was still confused as to why Fox would choose Serenity instead of someone else like Yugi or Tristan or anyone else. He then began to remember something he wanted to do.

"Fox…I need to go check on my sister, okay?" Joey asked.

"Carry on," Fox said.

"Okay."

Joey began to leave, but Fox's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh…and can you have Serenity come back to here…because there's something I need to discuss with the group," Fox requested.

Joey walked off again, acknowledging the request. He began to walk over logs, around branches, and across twigs. He finally got to camp after a 10 minute walk and saw that the door was wide open. He went into the tent and saw that Serenity was lying on her side, holding her teddy bear close to her. He could hear whimpering coming from Serenity, hearing how hurt she was by Seto's words. Joey sat on the bed as her back was to him as Joey wanted to talk to her. Her back remained to him, even after Joey began to rub her back.

"Serenity, you okay?" Joey asked.

"…Just leave me alone," Serenity mumbled.

"Serenity…I want to help you. I want to understand you more. Fox said that you're being trained to become a Jedi."

"So?"

"I…I just don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"Joey…it was just last night when I started."

"…I see. Do you want to be a Jedi?"

"Yes. If Lisa could see it in me that I have potential…then…I'll do it to honor her name and her sacrifice."

"So…you're willing to become a Jedi just because Lisa saw that in you?"

"When Lisa told me all about the Jedi…I wanted to know more. I thought about wanting to become a Jedi, but I was too afraid to ask because I might not have been strong enough. When Fox offered the opportunity…I just couldn't refuse."

"So that's why…that's why you wanted to become a Jedi."

"Yes…because it might give me a path to follow. I want to become a Jedi so that her sacrifice wasn't in vain. I…also want to do this so that I can protect the people I love."

"Serenity…I don't want you to become a Jedi…for the wrong reasons."

Serenity only lie there as she heard those words. She doesn't know what Joey means, and she wanted to know more.

"What…do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"I don't want you to do that if it won't make you happy. But if it'll make you happy…then I can't stop you. I don't want to stop you from being a Jedi. If it makes you happy…I won't stop you."

Serenity sat up as her eyes were still full of tears from earlier. Joey was smiling for the fact that his little sister is taking an opportunity that might not be asked of the others.

"Joey…is that true?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy…happy that you'll be trained to be a Jedi," Joey said.

Serenity flung her arms around Joey's neck as this came to be a surprise. Joey returned the embrace as he placed his hand on the back of her head. Serenity let go as Joey did the same as they both felt a warm feeling in their hearts. Joey can accept the fact that Serenity wants to become a Jedi, and Serenity can accept Joey's approval of her being trained to be a Jedi.

"Fox want us back over there for something," Joey said.

"Alright, I'll come with."

Serenity got up from the bed and began to follow Joey back to the yacht. As they got there after the 10 minute walk, Fox already has everyone gathered around a circle, waiting for the others.

"Joey, Serenity. Just in time," Fox said.

"Yeah, at least my sis will be fine now," Joey said.

Joey and Serenity sat around in the circle as they were waiting on what Fox wanted.

"Everyone…I need your help," Fox began.

"With what," Duke asked.

"With a mission that may kill us…but our sacrifice is to save billions of others from the one who reaps those in their dreams."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked.

"…I'm talking about a mission to the realm of the dead. We're to go there and defeat the one known as the Dark Reaper."


	33. To Battle we Go

Here's the next chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: (Why do I have to say this?) I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 32

To Battle we Go

Fox stood there as everyone was wearing the helmet of a cyber world system. Falco was putting in the codes and modules for the place they're going. The process he's doing is too delicate for even Seto to do. One mistake will screw everything up. Falco finished putting the numbers in as he put a cyber world helmet on. Fox did the same as Mokuba was standing there, monitoring the activity in there.

"Mokuba, if anything goes wrong and we come back dead…then you'll have to tell the New Republic we failed them," Fox explained.

"I'll do that," Mokuba said.

"All right everyone, you have your stuff?" Falco asked.

Everyone complied with a yes as Mokuba was ready to press the button. Fox looked over to Mokuba and was ready.

"Okay, Mokuba…hit it."

With that, Mokuba hit the button and everyone sat in the chairs they're provided as their minds went into a new area.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked around to see that everyone was in various suits.

"Okay…can you explain why we're in these suits?" Yugi asked.

"Sure…you all have some kind ofuniform that represent you as who you are. Yugi, you have the robes of a mage; Téa, you have the robes of a healer; Joey, you have the armor of a warrior of the Medieval/Renaissance times; Bakura, you're in the robes of a swordmaster of the Japanese warriors; Tristan, you're in the suit of a Marine officer out on his duties as a soldier; Yami, Duke, Mai, Seto, you're…in your normal clothes that you guys were wearing."

"I noticed," Yami said with an annoyed look.

"And…why am I in a Jedi uniform?" Serenity asked.

"Because I requested it."

Everyone looked behind Serenity to see someone standing there. A purple aura of light surrounded a familiar girl they all know. Serenity couldn't believe her eyes, but she could see Lisa.

"L…Lisa?"

"Yes, Serenity, it's me," Lisa said.

Serenity was about to run up to her and embrace her, but she didn't want to embarrass Lisa's arrival. She then saw two other people form behind Lisa. One was a young child with a light green colored hair while the other one was a Cornerian that looks similar to Fox, but the slight difference is that he's wearing sunglasses.

"I'm glad you're all here," Noah said.

"Noah, you're here?" Seto questioned.

"Yes, I was called here to help you guys with a problem I heard you talk about."

"One question," Duke said. "If Fox is with us…then…who's he?"

"If you're referring to me, then my name is James McCloud. Former leader of Star Fox, Jedi Master, and Fox's father."

Everyone stood there as they can see how his father and Fox appeared to be almost the same. They all knew that they couldn't think on such matters now and shook that off.

"So…why are we all here?" Mai asked.

"Remember the mission criteria? We go here and find the Dark Reaper. From there, my father will be commanding the battle strategies," Fox said.

"Why him?" Duke asked.

"Because he's a former Star Fox leader, that's why," Falco answered.

"We'd better get going before we lose too much precious time," James said.

Everyone began to walk behind James as he marched to find the Dark Reaper. Fox knows these dangers, but he has to have as much support as possible if they are to destroy the Dark Reaper. About 30 minutes has passed and they all came upon a strange cloaked figure that was floating in mid air. He's wielding a strange pole that has a red energy beam making it look like a scythe. The creature's eyes began to glow red as it began to stare at the group. They finally found the Dark Reaper

"So, I believe you're all here to destroy me?"

"We've answered your challenge, now we're going to fight this one out," James said in a loud tone.

"Well, I was expecting you all," the Dark Reaper said. "I brought a few presents of my own."

With that, a whole army of creatures appeared behind the Dark Reaper. The thing about these creatures is that some of them appear to be Duel Monster creatures.

"I see, so this is why you wanted us to bring our decks?" Yami asked.

"Yes, we need you to create a defense grid as well as an offensive line," Fox said.

With that, Fox began to slowly proceed up to the approaching army. Falco, Lisa, and Serenity began to follow up as well. Everyone else were busy summoning whatever creatures they have. Without warning, Fox changed his slow stride into a full stop. Fox pulled out his gun and began to transform the gun into his Titan Slayer. The gigantic blade finally formed up as Fox inserted his lightsaber into the hilt of the blade. Fox activated the blade and waited for the others to be ready. Falco pulled his staff out and extended it to its full length of 6 feet. Serenity and Lisa both pulled their lightsabers out and had them in front of them at an angle for a defensive position. Without warning, Fox began to proceed again to the army. James joined in with a whole squad of Duel Monster creatures behind him. He activated his lightsaber as the hilt design deriving from old Obi-Wan Kenobi is held in his hands.

All of the creatures that the Dark Reaper created began to march their way to the front lines. Fox's stride turned into a mad dash into the army as he began to yell out in a battle cry. Falco did the same as his staff was out in front of him like a spear wanting to impale someone. Lisa, Serenity, James, and the whole army began to charge in to answer the call. As Fox got up to the army, he swung down with his Titan Slayer as the giant blade hit the ground with such force that it created a seismic reaction around him. Falco got up to the army and feinted an impaling stab and swung with his staff in a horizontal strike. Serenity, Lisa, and James all got up to the army and began to fight off the enemy lines as their support finally got up to them.

Yugi began to feel energy coursing through him as he held up his hand toward the enemy army. When he did, he felt a strong rush of energy course out of him and saw an explosion appear in the enemy lines. Téa can feel energy flowing through her as well, but she somehow knew that this energy isn't meant for combat. She held her hand up to a weakened warrior as the warrior had his sword in the ground. He began to get back up and started to proceed to the enemy lines again. Seto, Yami, and Mai all set up a back line siege attackers. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Harpy Pet Dragon, all three God cards, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl all made up the back lines.

Joey began to charge in with a few more supporting units and charged in the general direction of where Serenity would be. He saw Serenity as she appeared to be doing very well. Either case, he kept charging in to help Serenity. He pulled out his sword, which was a common sword used during the Medieval and Renaissance times. He slashed down at a few humanoid creatures, which disappeared as soon as he sliced through it. Serenity looked over to see Joey by her side, helping to keep the lines back. Fox was already in the middle of the lines, trying to kill every enemy that gets in his way. Bakura came in on the scene as well as he was wielding two katanas at hand. James looked back and began to send out commands.

"Front line, hold the enemies back from the mid line defense! Back line, keep the siege going! All spellcasters, I need you to keep firing into the middle of the lines as well!" James commanded.

Yugi used his powers that he now has and used them to fire at the enemy lines while trying to keep from hitting Fox or the others that are in the front line. Noah began to summon up a few tricks up his sleeve.

"All right you ugly thugs, try to break through our lines!" Noah yelled.

The mid defense line consisted of all of the possible defenses that they could think of. Aqua Madoor, Giant Soldier of Stone, Mystical Elf, and other various defense monsters are blocking the way. A few enemies got through and tried to break through, but the defense lines were too powerful to destroy. Tristan was hiding within that defense line and open fired on any enemies with an M-16 automatic trigger assault rifle as well as a few other arsenals up his sleeve. Duke kept summoning up creatures until he ran out of creatures to use; the same with Yami, Mai, Seto, and Noah. Everything at their disposal was in the battlefield, fighting against the enemy lines while trying to stay alive.

James saw another wave of enemies coming at them, but this line wasn't any normal enemy lines. This line consisted of dead Sith warriors. They appeared behind the back lines and began their charge in at the group. Without hesitation, the back line siege monsters began to open fire upon the enemy sith. The lines still were breaking through and nearly came to the group until a barrier was formed around them. They all looked over to see that some of the Sith bounced back and a few were killed by the barrier. Everyone looked in the center to see that Lisa was in the middle of the group creating a Force Barrier.

"Lisa, you saved us!" Téa said.

Lisa put the barrier down as Fox, Falco, and James began to run to the ambush group. Serenity went up to Lisa and wondered if she was all right.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lisa said.

They both looked at each other and nodded, thinking the same thing. They both began to charge to the ambush group as they had their lightsabers active and ready to strike anything in their way. Lisa put a hand up and used her Force energy to blast at some of the Sith. A few of them were blasted back while others either resisted it or fell down. Serenity made one swift horizontal strike and dispatched a few of the Sith in one blow. Fox kept using his Titan Slayer until his blade broke in two. The energy blade still remained active at the same length, but Fox deactivated it and pulled his lightsaber out. He held his lightsaber high and back, ready to swing it at any enemy that approaches.

"_I will make sure that the Dark Reaper is destroyed for good, and I will dispatch those that get in my way."_


	34. Final Sacrifice

Here's the next chapter. I'm sure this chapter will seem rush, and it is. I'm wanting to finish this so badly that I'm very sorry if it's not as great as the other chapters. Please review.

Disclaimer: (This is the 34th time I've said this) I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 33

Final Sacrifice

The battle kept raging on for a long period of time, but something happened to the morale. The monsters that they summoned to the front line are beginning to lose the fight. Fox, Falco, James, Lisa, and Serenity were all holding off the ambush unit that appeared behind them, but they now have another problem at hand. Lisa and Serenity ran for the front line, but when they got there, the whole field was obliterated of the monsters they summoned as well as the ones he summoned. The dead Sith army all disappeared as their duty was done.

"All right you all. Why don't we take this one with you guys?" the Dark Reaper asked.

"Sure, but you have to go through me first before you can get to them," Lisa said.

"And me as well," Serenity added.

Joey stood far away from Serenity as the two girls were ready to take on the Dark Reaper. Serenity stood there as she couldn't keep her fear locked back, but she also wanted to defend the others.

"_I have to do this, and I can't fail them yet,"_ Serenity thought.

The Dark Reaper charged in with his scythe spinning around, threatening to slice and dice the two girls. Lisa went into a side roll to her left and Serenity dove out of the way to the right. The Dark Reaper began to go after Lisa as he had his scythe up and back. He struck down as Lisa tried to block, but something else blocked the attack. James kept a firm grip on his lightsaber as he held back the Dark Reaper's scythe from getting to either him or anyone else. The Dark Reaper backed off and held his scythe in front of him, ready to strike anyone. James was standing there with his lightsaber slightly to the side while it points towards the Dark Reaper. The Dark Reaper began to exhume a strong aura of energy. James stood there as he began to feel this energy and began to run towards the Dark Reaper sop that he could prevent him from doing the one thing that he can do. By the time James could get to him, it was too late. He looked over to a falling body as the spirit was removed from it. James only stood there as the body hit the ground, calling to the others. Joey couldn't believe his eyes as one of his best friends was lost in battle.

"…No…Tristan!"

Joey began to proceed to the Dark Reaper in attempts to somehow destroy him. The Dark Reaper began to dodge his attacks effortlessly and began to charge his energy again. He dodged one more attack and shot out to someone in the back lines. Téa saw the energy coming at her, but she was too paralyzed in her fear to dodge it in time. When the energy got to the center of her chest, she flew back as if something blasted her back. Téa's eyes shot into a deep brown color as they could see nothing in her eyes except death as the energy removed itself from her and a sphere of light went back to the Dark Reaper. Fox looked over to see that Téa has just fallen to the ground.

"Damn it! I'm going to kill you!"

Fox began to charge in with his lightsaber high and back as his anger began to build up inside of him. The Dark Reaper saw Fox rushing in, but he didn't seem worried about Fox at all. The Dark Reaper merely rose his bony hand up and used the Force for a trick. Fox's body all of a sudden went numb from whatever power that the Dark Reaper used. Fox collapsed to the ground and could only lie there helplessly as the Dark Reaper could do his bidding.

"Now to take care of your other friends!"

The Dark Reaper charged energy again and was prepared to reach out to another person. The Dark Reaper has his sights on someone as he kept a good look out for the other's interference. The Dark Reaper shot out away from the back line as some unfortunate person was caught in it. Everyone looked over to see Bakura fall over as his eyes showed the same death animation as Téa did. The Dark Reaper received the light of Bakura's soul as he added that to his energy. Fox kept looking as he tried to regain his energy back to be able to stop him, but he could only lie there as his anger kept building. The Dark Reaper didn't expect anyone to come up from behind him, but he shot forward as someone slammed a staff from behind. The Dark Reaper was able to regain his composure and turn around quickly to see Falco standing there with his staff out in front of him, ready to attack the Dark Reaper.

"Don't think of me as a weak Jedi because I'm not!" Falco said.

"Well, you'll just have to join your friends here!"

The Dark Reaper shot out a beam of energy to Falco in attempts to get him as well. Falco merely dodged it effortlessly and began to charge again at the Dark Reaper. The Dark Reaper found his next target and waited for the most opportune moment to strike. He pinpointed two targets and kept his stance as Falco kept trying to land a hit. The Dark Reaper parried one of the attacks and blasted Falco aside. He then used both of his hands and shot out at two targets. The first one was Yugi and the second one was Duke. They both fell over in the same death animation as the Dark Reaper seemed gleeful, if he was. Joey was charging in to attack the Dark Reaper, but something caused him to stop. Joey saw the same energy come for him, indicating that he was his next target. Joey then fell to the side as he felt someone push him out of the way. He looked up to see someone there as she took the shot for him.

"No…S…Serenity!"

"Joey…I'm…sorry."

As the Dark Reaper removed the energy, Fox saw that Serenity fell over as the same look of death in her eyes appeared. Joey went to Serenity and held her lifeless body in his arms as tears began to form in his eyes. The Dark Reaper then set his sights on Yami, who he could sense a great energy coming off of him.

"Hm…this soul seems to be more powerful than the others combined."

The Dark Reaper began to charge energy again, but he stopped as he felt a great spike in someone's Force energy. He looked behind him to see Fox standing again, but something seemed different about him. James, Falco, and Lisa all stood there as they could sense the change in energy.

"Did…we lose him?" Falco asked.

"I don't know for sure," James answered.

The three remaining Jedi stood there as they could feel Fox's energy shift from energy of the Jedi to the energy that he had when Lauren was killed. Fox's eyes were burning with a passion to kill as he had his lightsaber high and back. He began to charge in at the Dark Reaper as a great amount of anger was exhuming off of him.

"Heh, so this is the Dark Side of Fox; the side of Fox that I've always heard about from the other Sith."

Fox managed to get up to the Dark Reaper and swing one powerful horizontal attack at the Dark Reaper. The Dark Reaper merely teleported behind Fox and tried to use the same trick that he used on the others again. Fox sensed the energy building up from behind and rolled to the left. Fox turned around and began to swing with another powerful horizontal strike. The Dark Reaper had to put up his energy scythe and managed to block the attack. He staggered back a bit, but then regained his composure and waited for Fox to strike again. Instead of charging in, Fox waited on something as he deactivated his lightsaber and stood there, waiting. The Dark Reaper began to see a bright light shining to his right as Yami was holding a card up, bringing back the dead, that is, if it works. He's was hoping that the card he was using will remove the souls he's taken and put them back to their proper bodies.

"I use the card Soul Release to regain my friends back!"

Out of the six that the Dark Reaper took, only five of them began to regain their strength. Tristan, Duke, Téa, Yugi, and Bakura all got up again on their knees and looked around them. The Dark Reaper felt a spike in his own energy as he felt weaker than before, but not too terribly weak as the one soul that remained was what kept his strength up.

"You fools, that was a meaningless effort! That girl I took was one of the key souls I needed!"

The Dark Reaper began to sense someone's energy as well as hearing someone's battle cry. He turned around to see Joey charging in with his sword high and back. The Dark Reaper began to charge his energy up again as Joey stopped at about 10 feet away. The Dark Reaper then shot at Joey, but he dodged the attack as Fox charged in right after. Fox took one powerful vertical strike and managed to cut the Dark Reaper's weapon in half, eliminating one threat. Fox wasn't thinking on anything as he began to strike at the Dark Reaper numerous times in attempts to destroy him. Fox backed off and wanted the Dark Reaper to do his trick again. Lisa sensed the energy in Fox as she knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"_If anyone's going to be a sacrifice, it's going to be me!"_

Lisa rushed in as the Dark Reaper blasted at Fox. Fox was about to take it until he saw someone jump in front of him. He saw the bright aura of violet energy begin to fade with each second as she was in attempts to do what Fox wanted.

"Fox…tell…Serenity…that I…did this…for her."

Lisa's body disappeared into a bright sphere of energy while another sphere of energy left his body. Serenity's eyes opened up once again to see the sacrificial attempt. Serenity sat there as a tear began to roll down her cheek.

"_Lisa…I understand your sacrifice. You sacrificed your life the first time…now you sacrificed your existence. I'll make sure that I don't die for your sake."_


	35. Reunion

Here's the next chapter. Just a little something…Psion, from my knowledge, Kaiba can bother anyone whenever he wants, but I don't know if that's true or not.

Disclaimer: (I said it 35 times already)

* * *

Encounter 

Chapter 34

Reunion

Serenity sat there as she saw what was remaining of Lisa's spirit finally be absorbed by the Dark Reaper. Fox stood there as his own anger still remained in his mind as he saw Lisa's final sacrifice, but he did the best he can to suppress that feeling in the back of his mind. Everyone else was ready to attack if they need be, but they knew that the Dark Reaper's powers are too strong to be able to counter. The Dark Reaper was ready for anything that was to come at him.

"I see…so that's how it will be. Nonetheless, Lisa's soul was much stronger than that girl's soul."

"I know that, but I will do everything in my power to destroy you once and for all…or die trying," Fox said.

"And if you do, then your little friend, Lisa, will be gone forever."

"I'm well aware of that, but I'm sure she prefers that than to suffer inside that corpse of yours."

The Dark Reaper began to charge energy and blasted it out at Fox. Fox used his powers to dodge the attack as it flew by harmlessly. Yugi began to charge for a spell and casted it on the Dark Reaper, but the spell was useless now that the Dark Reaper's powers are much stronger than before. Tristan threw a grenade and a few dozen shots at the Dark Reaper, but that had no effect whatsoever. Joey was about to charge in, but Serenity stopped him in his tracks.

"Sis, we have to try to do something," Joey said.

"I know his power," Serenity argued. "He's too powerful even with our powers combined."

Then…how do we stop him?"

The Dark Reaper began to take sights onto Serenity again and tried to use a blast of energy to kill her. Serenity shoved Joey aside and rolled to her left to dodge the incoming attack. As the blast of energy missed, the Dark Reaper charged for a second one. Serenity saw another one coming at her, but she knew that it was too big to dodge it by rolling. She began to feel her energy building up inside of her as she made a powerful jump up. She barely got to the 10 foot mark as the blast barely missed her. Serenity dropped back down as the blast went by her harmlessly. James kept staring at Serenity as he sensed her Force energy.

"_Her Force powers have grown stronger in such a short amount of time, but how can that be?"_

The Dark Reaper fired another wave of energy at Serenity. As soon as Serenity noticed it coming at her, she tried to roll out of the way. Her right leg was clipped by the attack, enough to immobilize her. Joey was beginning to go to her, but Serenity looked over to Joey, wanting to tell him that she doesn't want help.

"Joey, I'll be fine…I…I have to do this."

Joey could only stand there as he could see determination in her eyes. This determination was from the heart as Serenity was ready to accept death as a final answer. The Dark Reaper charged for one last shot as he was ready to kill someone off. The Dark Reaper shot not for Serenity, but for Joey. Joey saw the blast coming at him, but he couldn't move out of the way as he was too paralyzed to do that. Fox was able to rush in and grab Joey to get him out of the way. Fox got right back up and pulled out his lightsaber and held it high and back.

"You think you can defeat me?" the Dark Reaper asked.

"I may not be able to beat you, but at least I can stall you," Fox answered.

The Dark Reaper began to charge in with a fist full of energy. Fox was able to anticipate the attack and made a forward flipping jump that would soar over the Dark Reaper. Fox began to twist his body around as he got to the point where he was upside down while he was slashing down at the Dark Reaper. As Fox ended behind the Dark Reaper, he began to wind up for a powerful horizontal strike to the Dark Reaper. The Dark Reaper managed to blast Fox back from being able to complete his attack. As Fox landed 20 feet away from the Dark Reaper, he could sense energy building up inside of the Dark Reaper. He blasted it out at Fox, but he anticipated it by increasing his own speed to dodge the incoming blast.

James began to charge in with his lightsaber high and back as the blue beam was shining from the hilt. James struck the Dark Reaper from behind and managed to down him for a little bit. James backed off and let Falco and Joey do their work. Falco and Joey came in with a powerful top down hack from each, but the Dark Reaper was able to teleport out of there in time. Falco looked behind to see that the Dark Reaper managed to get behind Yami, Noah, Duke, Mai and Seto. Seto, Mai, and Duke looked behind and saw the Dark Reaper lurking behind them and began to run, leaving Yami and Noah there. Yami began to use his powers to suppress the Dark Reaper in place as Noah was able to get away. Fox was already on the rush over as he had his lightsaber high and back while he made a mad dash for the Dark Reaper as Yami got away. As soon as Fox was near striking range, he unleashed a powerful top down hack. The Dark Reaper teleported away from the group, but he also had a strong energy build up inside as he stood his place.

"Since none of you will die, then she will!"

Fox saw the Dark Reaper point his bony hand at Serenity, ready to blast her with a powerful attack. Fox began to run towards Serenity as he wanted to save her. Joey did the same, but because of the armor, he couldn't run as fast. The Dark Reaper unleashed a powerful wave of energy as the bright beam began to approach Serenity at high velocities. Serenity looked away, wanting her death to be quick if that's the end result. She waited as she heard the beam approaching her, waiting for the pain to come. Just as she heard it to be near, she heard something else as if someone blocked it. She looked up to see someone standing in front of the beam, holding it back with such great force that it even surprised the Dark Reaper.

"What? Who has that kind of power?"

Serenity could barely see an aura of energy around the newcomer as she held the blast of energy back. Everyone could see the person as she kept her hand out in front as a layer of energy was the only thing that was holding the blast back. Serenity wanted to move, but her leg still hurts from the blast that she took earlier. As the Dark Reaper's energy attack finally subsided, a blue aura took its place around the Cornerian that saved Serenity. She then blasted a powerful energy wave that struck the Dark Reaper and caused him to lose composure. Fox was standing there, sensing the energy off of the Cornerian as she turned her soft gaze towards Fox.

"Who…is that?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Téa said.

"I don't know why…but I feel like I've seen her from somewhere," Joey said.

Everyone heard something strike the ground as if someone dropped something. They all looked over to Fox as his arms were shaking. His eyes were beginning to fill with tears, hoping that what he's seeing isn't a dream.

"…Is…is it really you?"

The Cornerian turned to Fox as she stood there with tears in her blue eyes. She began to run over to Fox as tears began to fall from her eyes as Fox did the same. As they met, they both were holding each other in a strong embrace with tears flowing from their eyes. The Cornerian buried her face into Fox's shoulder as she kept a strong embrace around his neck. Everyone else heard Fox mumble something into the Cornerian's ear, but Serenity could recognize one of the words. Serenity's eyes began to fill with tears as she thought back on her memories.

"_I know how that feels, and I'm glad Fox found his sister."_

Fox let go of his embrace around her as Lauren did the same. Fox stared into Lauren's eyes, seeing how much more mature she's become; even after death.

"Lauren…you've grown."

"I'm sorry about not being able to be with you for all of these years…and I won't leave again."

The Dark Reaper managed to regain his composure and began to hover again as he saw the two siblings' reunion.

"Well, I'm sorry for breaking your little reunion, but I must have the souls of those that will make me stronger!"

The Dark Reaper blasted an energy wave once again at Fox and Lauren. Fox managed to hold onto Lauren and jump away from the blast. The Dark Reaper charged for another shot and waited for the most opportune moment to strike. Lauren shoved Fox away from her as she began to charge her Force energy into one blast. Her arms were crossed in front of her from shoulder to shoulder as energy was building up. The Dark Reaper managed to blast his energy wave out into one giant blast, just like the one that went for Serenity. Lauren's arms spread out side to side as leaned forward with one step forward, unleashing her energy in a dome like shape that kept spreading out. The energy wave that the Dark Reaper shot out was negated by the wave of energy as it also struck the Dark Reaper. The Dark Reaper was consumed by the bright flash as everyone kept standing there, watching every second of it. The energy subsided as the Dark Reaper stood there, beat up from the blast. Lauren began to fall over, but Fox was able to catch her in his arms.

"I guess…I still know…Divine Light," Lauren said.

"Yeah…one will always have that gift they were given at birth," Fox said.

The Dark Reaper was still hovering there as his energy began to overflow with power. Lauren managed to get on her feet as the Dark Reaper's essence was exhuming a lot of energy. Joey was able to get to Serenity and help support her over to the others as they stood far from the Dark Reaper as well as Fox and Lauren. The Dark Reaper had one last thing to say.

"If you all wish to stay together, then you all can die together!"

The Dark Reaper blasted a powerful energy wave that would be nearly impossible to dodge by normal means. Everyone was too paralyzed to move out of the way as the blast was approaching them. Lauren whispered something into Fox's ear, hoping that he remembers something.

"Fox…remember the gift you were given when you were born?"

Something jolted into Fox's mind as he could see events of his use of a special technique that he was gifted with. He positioned himself so that his legs were right over left. He rose his hand up and held it there as the blast came near him. As the blast was about to come close to Fox, the blast stopped and began to be absorbed into what appears to be some kind of curved energy field. Everyone else stood there, watching as the blast was being absorbed.

"What's Fox doing?" Duke asked.

"He's using a technique he was born with," James said.

"Which is what, to absorb all energy?" Tristan asked.

"No…Mirror Force."

Fox kept a firm stance as the energy was absorbed into the barrier that formed in front of him. His arm went into a quick motion as it appeared as if he clawed at something. The forward barrier disappeared as the energy he absorbed shot back at the Dark Reaper in one giant blast.

"I…IMPOSSIBLE!"

As the blast came into contact with the Dark Reaper, his body began to disintegrate slowly as he began to make a somewhat high pitch that sounded like him being in pain. The Dark Reaper's body disintegrated completely as his existence has finally vanished. Thousands of small spheres of light dispersed from the body as it disappeared. The spirits of those that have been victims of the Dark Reaper have finally been released to rest in peace. Fox stood there with his arm in the same somewhat diagonal position as he was heaving from the energy build up.

"It's over. The Dark Reaper has vanished from existence."

Lauren wrapped her arms around Fox, holding him as he began to stagger. Everyone's faces began to light up with a smile as they watched as the McCloud siblings can finally enjoy time together. Everyone stood there as Fox and Lauren began to disappear from their view. The same was for Joey and Serenity. The realm around them changed from an eerie looking place into a whole area that looked like the night sky. James stood there, ensuring that they'll be all right.

"Don't worry about them. They'll be all right. Joey and Serenity will also be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Fox and Lauren need some time together. Joey and Serenity were sent to a different part where a spirit wishes to speak to them…one last time."

Fox looked behind him to see that everyone else was fading from his view as the realm around him began to change. Everything around him changed into something that looked like a night sky full of stars. Lauren held him back, knowing that it's useless to try to save them.

"There's no point in trying to save them. They'll be all right; Father's going to lead them back when they're ready."

"…Okay…I trust you on that one."

Lauren released her grip as they were finally alone in the realm. Fox backed off a couple of steps and looked into Lauren's calm, soft eyes.

"We're alone only because I wanted to talk to you…before you leave," Lauren said.

"Lauren…we can talk to each other through the Force, remember that."

"Yes…but I want to hold you while you're still here."

"…Okay. Just one question. Where have you been?"

"I've been protecting Serenity from some of the harm she's gone through when I died. I…I felt that she would bring some kind of importance to you."

"It did…and thanks to her, I found you."

"Fox…if she wasn't around to help, you may have been a different person by now."

"…Lauren…I've had you in my thoughts for a long time. Ever since I got my memories back, I wanted to find you…but…how did you hide yourself?"

"Simple. I kept myself dormant with Serenity's spirit. Now that we've found each other, I want you to not worry about me. I won't rest until you find the one who will bring balance to the Force."

"And I will fulfill that promise. I won't fail."

Fox began to embrace Lauren one last time before he left. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead before he broke his embrace. His view began to darken as his sister began to fade from his view.

"_Lauren…thank you."_

Joey stood there as he couldn't see anyone around. He could see what appeared to be a night sky full of stars as a small sphere of light was there before him. The light took form of what he now can see as his mother as she's smiling, just like how she did in the past when they were still together.

"Joey…I'm sorry for what I did earlier."

"Mom…"

"Yes, Serenity is too dear for me to lose, but my thoughts clouded my judgment. I'm sorry for the way I acted…but to leave you two alone should be for the better for you two."

"Mom, I don't hate you for anything. Fox and Falco explained to me everything that happened to you, and I do forgive you for your actions."

"I just wanted to see your face one last time before I leave to rest in peace. Promise me that you'll protect Serenity and be a good brother…just like how you are now."

"I will."

"Just remember, like Serenity, you'll be in my wishes."

As Marie faded away from existence, Joey's eyes began to fill with tears, happy to know that his mother's heart is now pure once again.

Serenity kept looking around to find anything of sorts as the world turned into the same starry sky that everyone else is in. She didn't see anyone else around except for a sphere of light. The violet light took form of Lisa as her eyes were filled with tears while she was smiling.

"Serenity…you're okay!"

"I'm sorry that I caused you this much trouble to keep me alive."

"It's okay…I'd sacrifice myself for you. You're the only friend that I've had…ever since Lauren died."

"So…that's the friend you were talking about…who died at the Academy."

"Yeah…I wish that I can watch you as you become a Jedi Knight later on in life, but I guess that's not happening."

"Lisa…it's my fault that you died."

"Don't blame yourself, okay? You gave me a reason to die peacefully…and now that I can, I want you to keep a promise to me."

"What?"

"Promise me…that you'll watch over Fox…as he finds the one who will bring balance to the Force."

"…I promise."

"If you ever get a chance, ask my sister to sing for you."

"I will. I would like to hear her voice."

"Serenity, please don't forget me."

"I won't. And…thank you…for everything."

"Right back at ya."

Lisa went up to Serenity and wrapped her arms around Serenity. They both held each other in a final embrace as their eyes began to swell with tears. Serenity began to feel Lisa fade away. She looked over to a fading Lisa as they broke their embrace. She made one last comment before fading away.

"Remember, the Force will be with you…always."

Lisa faded away as a single tear dropped to the ground. Serenity felt a sharp pain in her heart as she saw Lisa fade from existence. Her eyes filled with tears as they started to flow faster. She was happy that Lisa found peace, but she was also sad that she'll never get to see Lisa ever again.

"_May you rest in peace…my friend."_

Serenity began to see her friends as they began to fade in. She saw that Joey did the same as well as she finally could clearly see everyone. Fox and Falco were nowhere in sight as they were already sent back to reality.

"Are you all ready?" James asked.

"We're ready," everyone said in unison.

"All right then, I'm going to send you back to reality. You'll feel weak and fatigued from being away from reality. Once you return, you'll have to rest. Thanks to your efforts, we've defeated the Dark Reaper and saved countless lives."

"And I can also rest in peace as well…my friends," Noah said. "I can rest in peace now that I've repented for my wrong doings."

With that said and done, Noah disappeared from existence as his soul found peace again. After a few seconds, everyone's view began to fade as they couldn't see James or each other anymore. Their bodies began to feel weak as they all felt tired. They began to smell the air around them as they all were sleeping peacefully.

A few hours has passed as Fox, Falco, and Mokuba finally finished packing the stuff into the yacht as everyone was lying in the yacht peacefully. Falco already checked the engine and such as Fox was waiting for Falco's signal. Fox was about to go up when he heard Serenity wake up. She still looked a little groggy, but she wanted to say something.

"Fox…I'm happy that you found Lauren," Serenity said.

"…Thank you. It's thanks to you that I'm able to find Lauren again. Without your help…I may not have been the person I am now."

Serenity began to smile again as she lie down again, feeling happy for Fox that he and Lauren found each other. She began to sleep again with one last thing in her mind.

"_Fox, I'm glad to see you happy again. I won't fail to become a Jedi, nor will I fail anyone else ever again."_


	36. Waiting for You

This is the final chapter to Encounter. I had a great time working on it, but I won't be done writing fanfiction for a long time. I won't be putting down a disclaimer since I'm getting sick of it. I hope you liked this story. Contributions to MEGAMANX411 for…well…being my friend and supporting me along the way; Psionicnemesis for being the first to review my revised version of Encounter and to continue to review; Serenity-Yugioh-Fan05 also for reviewing as well as being a great pal (lylas).

* * *

Encounter 

Final Chapter

Waiting for You

Serenity woke up in the yacht to see no one around her as she was lying on the floor. She doesn't hear an engine, but she can hear people talking. She got up and out as she carried her lightsaber with her. She saw everyone else outside, but Fox and Falco were nowhere in sight.

"Guys, where's Fox and Falco?"

"They're going to be leaving for their home," Tristan said.

"Where can I find them?"

"They're in the forest," Yugi said."They seemed like they had to leave right away, so I don't know if they're still there or not."

"If I still have a chance, then I'll take it!"

Serenity jumped off the yacht and began to run into the forest. Joey only stood there, watching as her now grown up sister wouldn't want anyone to stop her. Everyone else was wondering why Joey wasn't going after her. Joey had his reasons for Serenity's sake.

"_There's no need for me to tell her to stay here. I can't stop her from that."_

Serenity kept running as fast as she could around trees and under branches as she tried to find their ships. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she didn't want them to leave yet before she could see them one last time. After running for two minutes, she began to hear an engine roaring to life as it took off. Serenity stopped, slumped to the ground, and began to cry into her own hands.

"…_No…I'm too late…I just wanted to…say...good-bye…"_

She began to cry harder until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see someone kneeling at her level, staring into her eyes.

"Serenity, would you think I'd leave without saying good-bye?"

Serenity began to smile as she quickly wrapped her arms around Fox and held him in a tight embrace. Fox returned the embrace, but not as tight. He knew that Serenity would want to say good-bye before he left, as he did as well. Serenity let go of her embrace and looked at him again with more tears in her eyes.

"Fox…I thought…"

"You heard Falco take off. He's waiting in orbit for me, so don't think he's ditching me."

"Fox…I just wanted to…say…thank you."

"Serenity…we might be able to see each other again someday, I'm sure of it. Besides, I have to complete your training."

"That's true."

"When I come back, I'll bring you and your friends along for the ride."

"…Okay."

Fox got up as Serenity did as well. He began to walk back to his ship as Serenity followed along. They finally got to the ship with a 2 minute walk as they found the hidden grove. The AR-Wing sat there as Fox jumped into it, warming the engines up.

"Fox…how am I supposed to train?"

"…One of my few best suggestions is to train with a paintball gun so that you can practice blocking shots."

As the engines showed green on his monitor, he punched a few buttons as the ship's engines roared to life. Serenity's eyes were still filled with tears as they began to fly back from being blown.

"Fox…I promise, I won't fail you."

"…As I won't either."

"…Good-bye…"

"…Serenity…May the Force be with you."

The hatch shut as he kept looking out to Serenity. He began to feed more power to the engines to be able to lift off the ground. Serenity still kept looking up to Fox as she was smiling with tears in her eyes. Fox felt that he can leave the planet without regrets.

"_My last wish was to say good-bye to everyone…including you, Serenity. I promise I'll come back to complete your training."_

Fox's ship began to point towards the sky as he fed more power to the engines to leave. Serenity saw a note on the ground with a picture of Fox and Lauren when they were still kids; the same picture from his wallet. She held it close to her heart in her hands as she will cherish that picture.

As Fox finally got out of Earth's atmosphere, he saw that Falco was waiting in orbit for him.

"Took you long enough," Falco said over the comm. unit. "I was about to leave you behind."

"Well, that would be a bad idea," Fox said.

"So…ready to go back?"

"Yeah. Heading for sector 203, mark 540."

"Hyperdrive engines are functional."

"And now…we're heading home."

As the hyperdrive unit began to function, Fox began to think about his friends as the stars appeared to stretch into blue streaks around him. As soon as the system was in full function, they both were able to make the jump into hyperspace.

After 4 hours of traveling through hyperspace, they finally made it back to Corneria. He saw the planet before him as the Great Fox was waiting for their arrival. Fox opened a channel to the Great Fox and began to talk.

"Great Fox, we have returned home."

As Fox and Falco returned in the docking bay of the Great Fox, a cloaked Star Destroyer class is hiding in the shadows of the planet. The commander on the bridge began to think to himself as Fox and Falco has returned.

"_I'll make sure that you and your friends suffer, for I won't lose to you this time."

* * *

_

This isn't the end…it's just the beginning.


End file.
